Harry's Escapades
by blackjev
Summary: Chap 15 up!D new girl is rough,exotic n hot.She is Dumbledore's trusted girl 2 do something 4 our famous hero.Harry luks forward 2 her duties for him wether in d war or in his bed.Who can blame him?He's 17 with raging hormones
1. Broken and Finish

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places and characters - that I'm sure, I own. J

---- this is my first Harry Potter fic after I watched the latest installment of Harry Potter films which is: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. God, the guys have grown up so yummy...I didn't care before because they were so young but damn! Daniel Radcliffe sure developed muscles when he was at the bathtub...sheesh...just read on...

Chapter 1: **Broken and Finish**

"Ei, mate! Have you heard of the eel cobbles? Ron asked as he, Hermione and Harry were pulling all of their trunks to the coach that they have chosen to start their first night as 7th years at Hogwarts.

"What the hell is that? Its name sound disgusting." Harry remarked sarcastically and slammed his trunks on the coach's compartment. He was still obviously pissed off by the fact the he and Ginny Weasley already broke up just this summer. Harry still carry a broken heart and every time he and Ginny cross paths, an awkward atmosphere always form.

"Umm... it is some kind of a pastry and when you eat it, you'll carry an electric current on your body for 24 hours thus electrocuting everyone you touched. And yes, Harry it is disgusting." Hermione explained patiently understanding their friend's mood.

"Are there still rooms for three?" Neville Longbottom called out from outside, behind him were Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Ron took a peek outside and motioned them to come in. The three loaded their trunks and one by one they took a seat inside the coach. Ginny was the last one to enter and the last seat left was the one beside Harry. She slowly scooted beside Harry and looked at him at the corner of her eye. The coach started to move to the castle and everybody was quiet.

There was a major awkward pause and everybody inside the coach felt uneasy. Ron cleared his throat while Hermione was shifting her eyes nervously from Harry to Ginny. While Neville was busy trying to catch Luna's attention by eating 3 chocolate frogs at the same time but as usual, Luna is in a dreamy state unaware of Neville's efforts.

"Hermione why are you not on the Heads carriage?" Ron asked.

"I insisted. The fact that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy! Can you believe it! I cannot! He is just so way irritating that platinum git! and I'm going to share the Heads dormitory with HIM!" Hermione complained.

"That bloody suck! Harry and I will shower him with unforgivables if he harassed you. Right Harry?" Ron turned to Harry and his reply was just a mumble. Ron sighed at his reaction and the awkward major pause continued.

"Umm...Ginny...ah...I haven't asked you your O.W.L results. How was it?" Hermione asked just to break the awkward moment.

"It was good. Potions and Herbology were a little mess but Defense Against the Dark Arts was good." Ginny replied and managed to smile.

"You practiced the Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry right? Glad, you have a high gra- aww! What was that for Hermio-" Ron flinched when Hermione pinched her on the waist and it was too late for Ron to realize what he said. He nervously looked at Harry who was still quiet.

"She did her own efforts on that course." Harry spoke out.

"But I wouldn't make that kind of grade without your help." Ginny said casually.

"Will you please just stop that! I only assisted you alright! And don't go pretending that everything's okay!" Harry suddenly bursted out and his face flushed because of hurt. He was looking at Ginny now and was breathing hard.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all looked at the two of them.

"I..a.." Ginny struggled for words as she was caught off guard by Harry's shouting.

"I-i-its not like that H-Harry, I-I"

"What! You're making it so casual and its hurting the hell out of me!"

"I was just trying to make things back to normal Harry! I want you and I to be friends again!" Ginny was equally shouting already and her eyes are daring to spill tears.

"Do you really think that I' AM ready at this point in time! Do you! Do you really think its that easy! Huh!" Harry shouted even louder and panted with anger.

"Well, I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said quietly trying hard not to spill the tears infront of of him, she was looking at him directly. Harry looked away from her stares and turned his direction at the window.

"Don't say sorry. It can do nothing." Harry's voice was monotone and cold.

The rest of the passengers in the coach had their mouths shut for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

**Author's note: **

**eel cobbles** is the first made-up food... it was the first one to popped in my mind for Ron to have an opening line.

What's the reason why Ginny and Harry broke up? i'll leave it up to you. They broke up period.

this first chapter is short but heyyyy...**REVIEWS** please...don't flame me for grammatic errors, I'm trying my best... hee ;)


	2. SunKissed

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places and characters - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 2: **Sun-Kissed**

The old students from Hogwarts went directly to their respective house tables for the start-of-the-term feast. Harry and Ron went to their regular place at the Gryffindor table while Ginny chose a seat as far as she can get from Harry. Hermione went to the Heads table but came back to the Gryffindors shortly. Harry kept drawing heavy breaths as he looked down on his plate.

"Harry, you could at least eat." Hermione patted his back and gave him a thin smile as she sat down panting a bit. Harry also gave her a thin smile and scooped some carrot butter jelly.

"Heyy... Dumbledore cut his beard!" Ron pointed out at the front. Harry and Hermione stretched their necks to get a view. Dumbledore with his familiar glasses and his white hair, did cut his beard; it was cut half the original length and some strands were still in braids.

"Silence everyone!" The old gentle wizard began to speak and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Welcome to the new students of Hogwarts! and welcome back to the old ones! Now, as the yearly tradition here at Hogwarts we go now to the sorting of the first years!" Dumbledore motioned all the first years to the Sorting Hat. As it played the new song and sorted all the first year students on their respective houses.

"Now, I proudly announce to you that we will be again, the host of our foreign guests from two foreign schools but this time the Tri Wizard Tournament has been cancelled due to what happened a couple of years ago..." Dumbledore said and he shortly glanced at Harry's direction.

"Students, Faculty members please welcome our guests! From the Gilstricc Academy!" The door of the Hogwarts' great hall opened and about fifty boys marching in unison, all wearing maroon velvets on their uniforms.

"Ah, my old friend Rosemary" Dumbledore hugged a petite woman with blonde/grayish hair, she is the headmistress of Gilstricc Academy which is based on America.

"And now, the ladies from the Cratos Academia de Majica!" They were also fifty girls in beige corduroy dresses and most have light brown skin and dark haired because the school hail from Spain.

"They're not veelas but they are equally gorgeous." Ron whispered to Harry as he excitedly scanned the girls with hummingbirds flying around them. Harry took a look but loses interest.

"I wished they brought along their male classmates, I heard Spanish guys are hot." Lavender looked at the girls shortly and turned her attention to the American boys.

"Long time no see Dumbledore." The headmaster of Cratos came to Dumbledore and gave him a warm hug.

"I agree with you Fernan. How's the job as the new headmaster?"

"Smooth, but I heard yours is tough." He gave Dumbledore one more hug and seated at the faculty table.

"As a host for this event of establishing good relations with international wizards, I' am wishing our guests a wonderful stay here and Hogwarts will assure that you will have that. In the mean time le -" Dumbledore's words were cut off when Hagrid rushed to him and whispered something on his ear. Dumbledore nodded his head and the door of the great hall opened again. Everybody looked in that direction and saw a person wearing a brown robe with gold ropes tied around the waist and the hood covered half of the face. The hooded person walked inside the hall and in Dumbledore's direction.

"Everyone, I almsot forgot to tell you. We have someone who will stay here at Hogwarts permanently." Dumbledore announced and motioned to the person. The person pulled out the hood and it turned out to be a girl.

"Blimey! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Ron's jaw dropped and every guy in the hall have the same reaction. Harry even saw Draco Malfoy's mouth hanging open and to Harry's curiousity he turned at the girl. He blinked several times to register the face of the girl in front and Ron's right, she's beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late, the carriage broke down." The girl said. Her voice was so light and cool to listen in the ears. She was not that tall about 5' 3" in height and she looked like an Egyptian goddess because of the gold V-shape headdress on her forehead with black little gems attached to it. She tugged her hair out of the robe and hers was black curls of waves stretching down on her back. She can be mistaken as one of the Cratos ladies but her looks was a mixed of different blood. She looked like an Indian but her skin was lighter than the Patil sisters. Her round face have a shapely tiny mouth shined with a little red lipgloss. She had a sun-kissed tan on her skin and her cheeks glow like bronze. Her eyes, the darkness of the midnight black. Every guy in the hall were in awe.

"That's alright, you've travel far. Everyone, this is Jenniah Soqunda. She came from the Shaydra Wizarding Institute and has transferred here at Hogwarts. She will be considered as 7th year and will remain here up until she finished. A welcome for Jenniah!" Everyone gave a warm applause for her and some even whistled. Harry just cannot clap because he was still staring at Jenniah. Jenniah let out a smile and caught Harry's eye and Harry swallowed when their eyes met but it was just a very short glance.

"Jenniah, as part of your stay here you will need to be sorted so that you will be a member of one of the house. Please take a seat." Jenniah sat on the chair and the sorting hat was place on her head.

"Beautiful... beautiful indeed... yes... you are definitely smart and a pureblood..." The hat said.

_So...she's a pureblood..._ Harry thought and glanced at Draco who was smirking when he heard that she was a pureblood and the chances that she'll be included in Slytherin.

"Pureblood... but I see you have a great adventure in your heart and your past... GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat shouted and the Gryffindor students clapped to welcome the new student. Harry sighed with relief and he didn't know why he gave so much concern with this girl whom he did not know. He glanced again at Draco and he was not smirking anymore, he was sulking. Draco definitely has a crush on the girl.

"Take your seat at the Gryffindor table, Jenniah." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, sir." Jenniah took his hand and kissed it. Dumbledore and most of the students were quite shocked at the gesture.

"A sign of respect. One of the things I learned in Asia." Jenniah smiled and Dumbledore nodded.

"So, all settled eh? Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hand as more food were present.

"Jenniah, here is your seat." Colin, a 5th year prefect of Gryffindor showed her her seat.

"Thank you." Jenniah smiled at him.

"Uhh... your welcome." Colin blushed at the smile and slowly went back to his place.

When Harry took a spoonful of beefed pumpkin pudding into his mouth, he felt Ron elbowed him on the ribs and Harry choked on his food. He tried to reach a butterbeer across the table and saw Jenniah sat down infront of him. Their eyes met and Harry froze in his place for a couple of seconds with his mouth looking like a balloon ready to explode. Jenniah gave him a warm smile and when Harry tried to smile back, he tried to swallow his food but instead he choked on it and coughed hard and started punching his chest.

"Harry!" Hermione slapped his back while Ron reached out a glass of butterbeer to Harry. Harry immediately got the glass and drank all its contents and spilled some of it on his robe.

"Next time chew your food properly." Hermione sighed and sat back.

"R-ron was elbowing me for no rea-"

"Are you alright?"

**Author's note: **

Dumbledore should be present at Harry's love story so, I made him alive.

Gilstricc Academy, Rosemary, Fernan, Cratos Academia de Majica, Jenniah Soqunda, Shaydra Wizarding Institute are made-up characters and places... Cratosians should be Greeks but I turned them into Spanish...

**REVIEWS**... please... thanks! \m/


	3. She Knows

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 3: **She Knows**

"Are you alright?"

Harry instantly turned to look at Jenniah. She was leaning a little bit forward closer to him and this time, he could examine every detail of her face. Harry's chest was thumping wildly as he looked at her black eyes matched with long curly eyelashes, he could get lost into those eyes. Ron has a reason why he was elbowing Harry desperately.

"He's fine, just a little sick." Hermione supplied the answer for Jenniah.

"Oh."

"My name's Hermione, this is Harry and Ron." Hermione introduced herself and her friends and both of them exchanged friendly shake hands. Ron nervously shook her hand and Harry's hand was sweating a little bit and adjusted his glasses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. If you don't mind, can I ask what's your nationality Jenniah?" The guys silently thanked Hermione for asking informations about the girl. Everyone in their table paid attention to what Jenniah was saying.

"You can call me Jenny."

"What?" Harry thought he heard the name wrong and he accidentally glanced at Ginny who avoided her eyes at him.

"Jenny." Jenny repeated.

"Oh. I thought..." Harry said. Ron and Hermione thought the same thing: Harry misheard 'Jenny' into 'Ginny'.

_She must be thinking now that I'm a complete idiot..._ Harry thought.

"My nationality is complicated. I have many different blood but I can tell you that I'm a Japanese citizen because that's where we currently live."

"What kind of nationalities or bloods you have?" Parvati asked cheerily.

"My papa is a Filipino-Thai and my mama's Spanish-Greek."

"Whoa... that's very exotic..." Ron said. Harry was just looking at her.

"The sorting hat said you're pureblood. What does your parents do?"

"My papa is an auror and so is my mama but she's teaching Counter Dark Arts Spells at Shaydra right now." Jenny said and looked at Neville. Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed this. Neville was casting her a meaningful but questioning look.

"An auror? That's awesome."

"Counter Dark Arts Spells is Defense Against the Dark Arts here in Hogwarts. We haven't found a long-term teacher for that course but right now, Alastor Moody is back to teach it." Hermione told Jenny.

"I know." Jenny nodded.

"You know?" Harry and Ron surprisingly asked in unison.

"Yes, I know."

"But h-"

"Students of Gryffindor must proceed to the Gryffindor towers for the rules and your quarters. Prefects! Take the lead." Professor McGonagall announced. The students started to pile up into a line with Ron at the front and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Potter, did you just pee in your robe? You're such a disgusting pig." Draco Malfoy with his best mate, Blaise Zabini who was beside him blocked their way heading to the line.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Stop acting such an immature dimwitted git." Hermione snapped at him

"What Mudblood? You'd be-" Ron was about to hit Draco when he heard Draco calling Hermione mudblood, but Draco's words were cut off by the presence of Jenny.

"Umm...Hermione, Professor McGonagall asked if you could assist me to be familiar around here? Since you're the head girl." Jenny said. Draco was looking at her with his mouth open for a couple of seconds then he cleared his throat. Jenny turned to look who it was.

"If I could do you the favor Jenniah, I would love to show you around. I'm the headboy, we could do wonderful things around Hogwarts, you know" Draco pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of his way. Harry's blood began to rise for Draco. _Did he just asked Jenny to have sex with him? _Harry thought angrily. Ron and Hermione's mouth gaped open when they heard Draco's proposal.

Jenny was just looking directly at Draco's gray eyes who was smirking at her and licked his lips.

"Jenny come on, I'll assist you." Hermione took Jenny's arm but Draco pulled Hermione away harshly.

"You stop it!" Ron shouted angrily and was ready to knock the hell out of Malfoy when suddenly, Jenny quickly held Malfoy's arm.

"That's enough Draco Malfoy." Jenny said was firm but still it sounds light and cool. Draco dropped his arm from Hermione not turning away from Jenny. The sound of his name from her mouth send shivers to him and the touch of her hand on his arm ignited his hormones. Harry, Ron and Hermione was shocked that Jenny knew Malfoy, the way she said his name was like she knew him too well.

"H-how did you know my name?" Draco asked also quite surprised.

"The Malfoys are famous around the purebloods." Jenny replied and smiled. Draco's surprised expression turned into his signature smirked when he heard this.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten. Bu-"

"We have to go." Jenny said and went to Hermione.

"Jenniah." Draco called out.

"See you around and Granger, be sure to be at the Heads common room this night." Draco smiled sleazily at her. Jenny gave him a thin smile and rolled her eyes the moment she turned her back.

"He is really a jerk huh?" Jenny remarked when the four of them headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, so-called 'sex-god' of the Slytherins (Jenny raised her eyebrow)."

"Who is Gryffindor's so-called 'sex-god' then?" Jenny wondered out loud with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Harry is." Ron let out an answer. Harry's eyes shot at Ron giving him the now-where-did-that-come-from look. Ron gave him an impish grin and Hermione let out a chuckle. When Harry turned to look at Jenny, she was giving him this amusing look never leaving that smile on her lips and with this one, Harry failed not to blush. _Great! my own friends are making me a fool in front of this..of this... this... she's beautiful..._

"Seems like you know Malfoy too well. Why?" Hermione wondered.

"I'll explain it to you some other time. So, he's been bullying the three of you ever since first year right?" Ron raised his eyebrow at that question.

"How did you know? Mumbillius Cakenut." Ron asked and at the same time saying the password to the Fat Lady painting. Harry looked at her and he felt that this girl knew a lot of things despite the fact that she came from Asia which was millions of miles away from London.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked her. They were the only ones left outside and they were standing face to face and very close on the Gryffindor Tower's doorway.

Harry's aware that Jenny was looking at his eyes and nowhere else. His hair have grown longer completely covering his forehead and his scar. Harry's heart thump wildly again as he also studied Jenny, waiting for her answer.

"I'am going to close this door if you two do not come in." The Fat Lady said impatiently.

"Sorry." Jenny said to the painting and smiled at Harry.

"That's okay, dear." The Fat Lady smiled sweetly. Harry and Jenny went inside the Gryffindor common room. Students were already piling in the common room to see the some revised rules posted at the bulletin board.

Harry and Jenny went in together inside the common room and most of the guys there turned around to look at Jenny and gave her an expression of awe and attraction.

"Jenny! Our dorm's up here, I'll show you your bed." Hermione called out from the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be there!" Jenny said and turned to Harry. Harry was staring at her when she turned around to face him, he was quickly in a little bit of panic mode when she caught him staring.

"Hey, Harry I'll see you in a bit." Jenny's smile turned into a grin when she noticed that Harry was checking her out.

"Umm...sure..." Harry mumbled and took one last look at Jenny who was in a haste to go upstairs, her long brown robe trailing down at her.

"Look, your trunks have arrived!" Hermione exclaimed.

"This place is cozy." Jenny looked around the girls' dormitory.

"Your bed's here, this was my bed but since I'm Headgirl, I'll be staying at the Head's dorm for the rest of the year." Hermione sitted on a queen size bed with four posts having red curtains draped over it.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You play the guitar?" Hermione asked as she helped Jenny put her trunks on the bed and Hermione held out a black guitar case.

"Yes, I'm in a rock band." Jenny replied and opened the guitar case. It revealed a shiny black pearl electric guitar.

"Really? That's really cool and your guitar is muggle-made." Hermione grinned at her and for a while she felt that Jenny's kind does not fit to belong to rock bands.

"Well, muggles makes very good guitars and my band prefers to mix our sound the muggle way than rely on magic. Its my only passion - music that is." Jenny began unloading her trunks and was putting her clothes on the rack. Hermione notice that most of her clothes were black mixed with bits of color and the color black made Jenny looked like a royalty.

"I'm glad to know that because there aren't so much musicians here at Gryffindor especially in a rock band."

"Jenny, I think I will have to see you tomorrow. Head duties, we have to patrol you know and I'm hating to see Malfoy." Hermione said and sighed frustratingly.

"You'll get throught it, don't worry. Seems like Malfoy's weakness are girls, even the ones he calls 'mudblood' for the past six years." Jenny blurted out casually and not noticing neither caring that her sentence made Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What! What you said is odd and at the same time disgusting. It seems like you really know a lot of stuffs here or us but it actually makes me feel comfortable." Hermione gave her a knowing but warm look.

"You must tell me whatever you know tomorrow if you don't mind because its getting really funny and intriguing." Hermione chuckled and she's glad that she's comfortable with Jenny in a short period of time.

"Okay, but don't forget to ask me to tell you tomorrow. I have the tendency to forget." Jenny said and both of them laughed.

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow then? Oh bloody hell! I have to run Jenny, see you tomorrow!" Hermione gasped when she turned to look at the grandfather clock.

"Sure, goodnight Hermione!" Jenny called out to her and heard Hermione let out a 'goodnight' before she heard the dorm's door shut.

**Author's Note:**

Actually... Jenniah find Malfoy attractive BUT... Potter is much sexier for her... haha...

**REViEWS... or just drop by, for me to know that you have read this fic...**


	4. Keep the Fire Ablaze

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 4: **Keep the Fire Ablaze**

After Hermione went away, several 7th year girls entered the Gryffindor's girls' dormitory and greeted Jenny with friendly gestures. Jenny continued to unload stuff from her trunk including her wand which was made from vampire fangs and the blood of a Hungarian Horntail; her school stuff (cauldron, text books, potion bottles, black quills, parchments, etc.); robes; school skirts and shirts; a broom; and her gears for the guitar. She held out a big empty black birdcage and put it on top of a table. Jenny let out a small yawn and finally realized that she was the only one awake; for the room that once filled a while ago with shrieks, giggles and gossips of seventeen year old girls, had gone quiet and breathings of peaceful sleep reigned. After she shoved her empty heavy trunks under the bed, she went out of the dormitory and headed down to the common room.

It was an empty room with a small fire blazing in the fireplace. Jenny sat down opposite of the fireplace and stared at the flames quite mesmerized.

"Waiting for someone to appear on the fire?" A voice suddenly asked her and Jenny instantly turned around and found Harry - wearing a striped V-neck sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up into his elbows, khaki jeans, his unruly dark brown hair reaching to cover half of his green eyes and his round eye glasses - standing behind with both of his hands inside his jeans pocket.

"I hoping but there's none." Jenny replied and slowly stood and sat on the sofa. Harry remained standing and leaned his shoulder on one of the book shelf. He noticed that Jenny was still wearing her brown robe except that the gold V-shaped headdress on her forehead was gone and she was barefooted.

"Why are you still not asleep? If you don't mind?" Jenny asked still staring at the fire.

"I can't seem to keep my eyes close and I go here everytime I cannot sleep. How about you? You haven't changed into sleeping clothes." Harry slowly looked at her direction and she met his eyes. They lingered on each other's stares for almost a couple of seconds and Harry heard her slow breathing despite her distance from him. Harry have this feeling that this girl knew everything about him and he felt quite connected, she still looked like a goddess even with her long black curly hair tied in a messy bun.

"London has a very cold weather and its chilling my spines. About my robes, I do not remove this robe on the first night in a new place. It has been a tradition for me not to sleep and try to get used to the place with this robe. I transferred from school to school every year and I intentionally made Hogwarts the last one." Jenny broke her eye contact with Harry and leaned her head upward on the sofa; her eyes were examining the ceiling. Harry sat on the opposite sofa facing her and was just satisfied looking at Jenny.

"Impressive ceiling." He heard Jenny muttered about the common room's enchanted ceiling.

"Why?"

"Huh? Pardon?" Jenny removed her gaze from the ceiling and turned to look in front where Harry is sitting.

"Why do you keep transferring schools? I-If you don't mind. " Harry asked.

"Something about my parents being aurors." Jenny answered, saying this in a rather fast speed. Harry frowned a bit looking at his feet while he lingered on Jenny's reply. _Her family must have been in constant danger. Trying to escape or something...but wha-_

"Harry." Harry turned to look up and almost jumped out of his seat when he realized that Jenny's face was an inch closer to his. Harry had to lean his head on the sofa just a tiny bit farther so that he could refrain from being cross-eyed.

"Jenny." Harry let out her name almost in a whisper as his heart thumped wildly everytime he felt her hot breath on his cheeks and the mixture of air they inhaled and exhaled suddenly turned him on. Jenny's expression was a little worried and her black eyes anxiously roamed around the slightly lit common room.

"What was that noise?" Jenny's eyes locked into his. She was kneeling in front of Harry and was leaning so close towards him. Harry tried to open his mouth and he heard something was scraping on a glass. To his surprise, he felt Jenny's fingers held tightly on Harry's left knee, he caught his breath at that one but tried hard to concentrate on the noise.

_krsstt...kkrrsstst..._

"Lumos" Harry felt Jenny's hot breath on his cheeks as a light appeared on the tip of her wand. Harry took out his wand too and slowly stood up and clasped Jenny's hand that was on his knee.

_kkrrssttt...kkrrsstt..._

"Its coming from the window." Harry whispered and both of them walked slowly towards the common room window.

"Petrifi-"

"Stop!" Harry stopped Jenny's hand when she's about to say a freezing spell. Harry immediately walked towards the windows and flunged it open then a snowy owl came flying inside and landed happily on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at Hedwig and stroke her feathers, he heard Jenny let out a sigh of relief.

"Owl..." Jenny slowly smiled

"...and she's a pretty owl." Jenny reached out to touched Hedwig and the owl happily hooted.

"I forgot to re-open the window at the dorm for Hedwig after her hunting that's why she searched for me." Harry said while looking at Jenny's smiling face as she stroked Hedwig.

"Smart owl."

"Yeah but she can be a bit moody sometimes, would bite me." Harry said and Jenny let out a chuckle.

"Damn, its 4 o' clock already. No wonder why Hedwig already finished her hunting." Harry looked at the clock in the middle of the shelves. _Whoa, time flew very fast..._ Harry thought and saw Jenny was about to yawn and while she was about to put her hand into her mouth they both realized that they were still holding hands, with their fingers entertwined with one another.

Jenny forced to stop her yawning and both of them looked at each other. Harry's face turned deep red as he gently untangled his fingers from Jenny's hand.

"Uh..." A blush also crawled up into Jenny's face as she was biting her lower lip.

"Umm...M-maybe we should go to bed. Breakfast starts at 7." Harry said softly and slowly as they were still standing in a close distance.

"Mmmkay... nice meeting your owl and nice hanging out Harry." Jenny smiled at him.

"Same here. W-well I haven't met your owl...b-but I mean, its nice hanging out with you." Harry also smiled at her while Hedwig hooted cheerfully.

"Goodnight... or should I say goodmorning." Jenny shortly waved at Harry and let out a successful yawn and her eyes were starting to droop.

"Morning." Harry said softly as he watched Jenny climbed the stairs with the tail of her brown robe disappeared last of her sight.

"Come on, Hedwig. This should be a good year." Harry headed to the boys' dormitory and smiled to himself.

**Author's note: **

I forgot if the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room has an enchanted ceiling...sheesh... I'm trying to make this believable as much as possible and I keep on forgetting things but lets just leave it that way...

**REVIEWS ** are very much appreciated...thanks! \m/

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Tala" \m/


	5. Hots for Gilstricc

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 5: **Hots for Gilstricc **

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall showed a vibrant color of blue skies, puffy clouds and sunrays that depicts of dancing fairy's mane as the students scampered for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione seated together with the other Gryffindors just in time before the foods were served.

"I could not sleep well last night." Hermione stifled a yawn and began filling her plate with sausages and bacons.

"Now wonder, must be the blonde git Malfoy. How was patrol?" Harry sympathetically asked Hermione and at the same time he lightly hit Ron on the head. Ron was leaning his head on the table and was completely snoring.

"Oww! Harry! What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron yawned as he rubbed his head and glared at Harry.

"You're overreacting Ron, I didn't hit you that hard. Besides, you deserve that for making me stupidly embarrassed last night!" Harry hissed at Ron and shoved a butter toast in his mouth.

"I what? What exactly did I do?" Ron pouted looking down at his plate with his eyes half open. Hermione frowned a little in front of the two boys then her face lit up and broke into a grin.

"Ron, you just called Harry as the Gryffindor sex god infront of Jenny." Hermione said quite loudly thus earning them several giggles and sniggers from their fellow Gryffindors.

"Heyyy... It's not a bad idea, Harry." Romilda gave him a rather sexy smile.

Ron bolted his head right up and smiled while Harry's face blushed like a tomato.

"Gee, thanks Hermione that was quite an announcement." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Ahhh... now I remember and yeah, you're right Harry I deserved that because I'm not that sorry. You should have seen the look in your face! That was priceless." Ron grinned and now fully awake as he helped himself with some food. They could hear Lavender and Parvati giggling excitedly. Harry glared at Ron and threw a toast on his face.

"Mate! I'm kidding and you're being obvious." Ron caught the toast and ate it.

"You prat! And what the hell do you mean by 'you're being obvious?' "

"Well, seems like Ginny is forgotten already BECAUSE, a goddess just arrived last night." Ron replied softly so that Ginny who was just sitting five seats away from them will not be able to hear.

Harry secretly looked at Ginny at the corner of his eye and did not supply Ron an answer.

"Speaking of Jenny, where is she? Its 7:30 already and classes starts at 8. Professor McGonagall asked me to assist her." Hermione bit her lip and was anxiously looking around for a girl with long midnight black curly hair and tanned skin.

"Well, she might still be sle-" Ron's words were cut off as many heads turned in the door of the Great hall where a girl on her sleeping clothes came running toward the Gryffindor table. Harry's jaw dropped and his breathing became rather slow at the sight in front of him.

"Blimey! Isn't a wonderful day..." Harry heard Seamus whispered.

"Good morning guys! Hi Hermione, Ron, Harry..." Jenny panted as she appeared at the table clad with a black tank top and a very thin material of white pajamas which clung to her skin. Her curly hair has been spread down to her back and she has a towel on her shoulder.

"Good morning Jenny! We thought you've never come for breakfast." Hermione smiled as Jenny seated beside her.

"Of course not. The damn alarm clock did not work! My spell kinda screwed up a bit and I was...up all night." Jenny, as she was saying the last words turned her eyes and locked with Harry's. Harry gave her a knowing but thin smile as her gaze sent tingling sensations on his arms. He noticed her tanned arms which were exposed because last night it was just covered by her robe and Harry also noticed a small mole on her collarbone and images of him kissing that mole came running thoroughly on his thoughts.

"Oh, but you haven't put on your school robes!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry turned his attention at her tank top and gasped secretly as he found out that she's not wearing any bra because of her nipples getting visibly hard on the thin cloth.

Harry instantly reached for a pumpkin juice and took big gulps from the glass. He was beginning to feel pressure inside his trousers but he was consistently repeating on his mind to shove the image away. Harry's still not used to be a seventeen year old guy with a healthy imagination.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll be late for Transfiguration. I'll just have to take a bath later." Jenny said and was already devouring her food.

In the middle of the breakfast, the owls have entered the windows of the Great Hall and were landing letters and packages from left and right to their respective owners. Hermione have just been dropped a Daily Prophet and immediately read it.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked within a mouthful of food.

"Stop talking with food in your mouth, Ron! Nothing fascinating though, just the same." Hermione folded back the Daily Prophet.

"Same rubbish such as dementor and death eater attacks... yeah, there's nothing fascinating about it." Harry said.

A large black crow went flying across the Gryffindor table, its distinct size and the package its holding made it noticeable. The crow made a short u-turn, dropped the package on Harry's direction and landed on Jenny's awaiting arm.

"Ouch! Jenny I think that hurts." Ron winced as the crow's claws were clutching Jenny's bare arm.

"At first it was but I'm used to it. His name is Ride." Jenny patted the crow and kissed its beak which made the crow let out a sound or perhaps a song of gladness before Jenny got a piece of bacon and gave it to Ride.

Then Harry heard Jenny talking to the bird in a strange language. He thought that it was Parseltongue and by looking at Jenny and Ride, they were actually engaged in an intimate communication that only she and the bird could understand.

"A-are you a Parseltongue?" Hermione asked and her reaction was that she was quite shocked but then again, Parseltongue refer only to snakes.

"Huh? Oh no. Parseltongue is for snakes. It's an Asian language that crows do understand and yeah, it sounds like I'm a Parseltongue but I'm not. Off you go Ride, live peacefully with the owls." Jenny let the enormous crow fly away. Marks of the crow's claws became visible on Jenny's arms, some of the scratches started bleeding.

"Jenny, your arm." Harry immediately got a table napkin then grabbed her arm to wipe the blood.

"They're deep." Ron bit his lip as he watched Jenny's scratches.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. That's how Ride shows that he loves me. _Evanesco_!" Jenny waved her wand at the scratches and it was gone. Harry's fingers glided on Jenny's arm where the scratches have existed and smoothed the sun kissed skin.

Someone gasped softly and Harry discovered that it was Jenny. Jenny's cheeks were a little flushed and Harry knew that it was from the way he moved his finger on her arm. Harry smiled at her and the fact that he made Jenny feel that way was awesome.

"Thanks, Harry." Jenny glided her own fingers on his arm until it reached his hand and squeezed it.

"Uhh... yeah, umm...its nothing." It was Harry's turn to blush and realized that she did that to serve as a little revenge. But Harry smiled at their little exchange of physical contact and returned Jenny's squeeze.

Jenny reached the package across Harry and she tried to cover a smile and Harry thought that her eyes have this naughty squint before turning her full attention at her package.

Jenny opened the package and read a couple of letters and there were small stuff such as additional textbooks.

"Jenny, Transfiguration class is on the third floor. You could easily locate it and you have 15 minutes for bath." Hermione reminded her.

"What? Shit, I'll go ahead guys. See you Ron, Hermione, Harry." Jenny gathered her stuff from the table and hurriedly stood up.

"See you in class." Ron and Hermione said in unison. As Jenny hurriedly walked away from the Gryffindor table, most of the eyes coming from the male students in the hall were following Jenny. Harry also looked at Jenny and noticed why the guys have the reactions of almost drooling in their seats. Jenny's white pajamas were quite thin and it is noticeable that she's not wearing anything beneath it, her shapely ass was well formed because of the material. This made Harry swallowed again but he heard whispers near him when he saw Jenny made a bee line and headed to the Gilstricc table.

Harry frowned a bit and still looking at Jenny who tapped two guys from the Gilstricc and smiled warmly. Jenny lightly hit the guy with black spiked hair on the head but gave him a hug then the second guy who has a blonde hair with his bangs spread on his forehead also received a hug from Jenny. Other males from the Gilstricc table were looking at her with clear thoughts of pure pornographic images.

For a moment, Jenny was talking enthusiastically with the two American students of Gilstricc Academy but then a guy with a wavy blonde hair that reached his neck that almost covered his blue eyes came walking toward the Gilstricc table. When Jenny looked at his direction, a broad smile crept from her face and hurriedly ran for the boy.

Harry's stomach churned when he saw Jenny practically threw herself over that boy and almost knocked them on the floor. She got both of her legs straddled on the boy's hips and locked him in a tight embrace. The boy laughed warmly at Jenny's behavior and his cheeks blushed furiously.

"Whoa! She got a guy from Gilstricc Academy? How come? She's from Asia right?" Lavender stretched her neck further to stare at the shameless scene.

_"...I transferred from school to school every year and I intentionally made Hogwarts the last one." _

Harry remembered their scene from the fireplace and suddenly lost the appetite to eat.

_So she got a guy here... she knew that the Gilstricc Academy will spend the rest of the term that's why she intentionally chose Hogwarts to be her last year at a wizarding school..._

_But did she just flirted with me a while ago? That was just so...unfair..._ Harry's jaw tightened a bit and the green creature inside him started to emerge. The Headmistress of the Gilstricc Academy scolded Jenny's position with the boy and said something like "be ashamed of Dumbledore" and "make-out somewhere!"

"She really missed you huh?" Harry heard the spike-haired boy said while chuckling at Jenny and the other guy. Jenny was finally standing just beside the other blonde but they maintained a close distance. The creature inside Harry intensified when he saw the blonde guy's arm on Jenny's back and his bloody hand was so near her ass!

"I did! All of you actually!" Jenny said and that cheerful smile was still plastered on her face.

"Jenny knew a lot from the Gilstricc... all of them are hotties actually..." Parvati giggled.

"Well yeah, the blonde guy beside Jenny is hot." Hermione added absent-mindedly and it earned her two sharp glares coming from Harry and Ron. Hermione blushed at her sudden comment.

"What! You think THAT is hot! His hair reminds me of Malfoy!" Ron said indignantly and Harry sighed frustratingly and he saw the long-blonde-hair-guy's nose on Jenny's hair.

_She seems to be enjoying every bit of it!_ Harry thought angrily and could not understand himself for having such intense feelings towards a girl he barely knew. He still have an unfinished business with Ginny and the way he was behaving right now was the same when he saw Ginny kissing Dean on the corridor of the Gryffindor shortcut.

"Well, you're right Ron BUT he looks far hotter than Malfoy!" Hermione snorted.

"So you think Malfoy's hot! Ugh, Hermione!" Ron's face became red and he has a reaction that was the same when he saw Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum.

"Hey Hermione, I think Malfoy's hot and I agree with you that Jenny's boyfriend is way way hotter! You got good taste, Hermione!" Lavender said and glowered at Ron. Lavender's comment was deeper than that because she was trying to get back at Ron after their last year of relationship. Well, if you call 'snogging' a relationship.

"Well if that's the case Lavender, your standards have lowered." Ron said hotly and raised his eyebrow.

"No, Ron. My taste just got far better than last year!" Lavender shrieked, gathered her school stuff and went away together with Parvati.

Ron frowned at Lavender and followed Lavender's gait with a glare.

Harry was just listening with all the words-throwing of Hermione, Lavender and Ron and when Lavender walked out, Harry's eyes darted towards the Gilstricc table and to add to his loss of appetite for all things, he just saw Jenny and the blonde guy walking away together exiting the Great Hall after she gave the other two Gilstricc boys a kiss on their cheeks. Before turning away his gaze, the blonde guy has his nose on Jenny's neck while she laughed heartily.

_Maybe they have followed the Gilstricc Headmistress' advice to make out somewhere!_

"Great." Harry muttered.

"I think I'll go ahead, before I received a list of standards from Ron on how should I choose my hot guys." Hermione sneered at Ron and went off.

"Girls!" Ron exhaled frustratingly.

Harry still has this crestfallen expression when he met Ginny's eyes. Ginny gave him the look that she has noticed Harry's reaction when he saw Jenny with the Gilstricc guy. Harry pressed his lips together and turned his gaze away from Ginny.

"Harry! We'll be late!" Ron slapped Harry's shoulders and Harry sighed as both of them headed for Transfiguration. He ignored Ginny's stare that followed him until they were out of sight of the Great Hall.

**REVIEWS **please? very much appreciated... thanks! \m/


	6. Operation Seduce Jenniah: Malfoy Style

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 6: **Operation Seduce Jenniah : Malfoy Style**

To Harry's expected disappointment, Jenny did not show up for Transfiguration.

"Miss Granger, have you got any idea where Miss Soqunda has gone to?" Professor McGonagall adjusted her square spectacles.

"Umm...she hasn't put on her school robes when she went down for breakfast a while ago, she might still be preparing Professor." Hermione replied.

"I think she's not going to show up, Herms. She spent her time talking with the Gilstricc blokes when she should have taken a bath." Ron said while he scribbled his quill copying the notes for the _Torsicwagon _spell that will turn them into a chameleon.

"I think she's still snogging that blonde Gilstricc inside a cupboard." Harry suddenly said. Hermione and Ron looked at him with a curious frown. Harry ignored their stares and continued scribbling on his parchment, from time to time he took some glances at the door hoping that she'll show up.

Transfiguration has already ended and still no sign of Jenny. She completely cut her first subject on her first day at Hogwarts.

_Well...she'd rather spend her first day here at Hogwarts snogging her American boyfriend!_ Harry let out an exasperated sigh and folded his parchment before putting it in his bag.

"Okay. Maybe you're right Harry; Jenny might be making out with that Gilstricc somewhere. She completely ditched her first class." Ron clucked his tongue and the three of them went out of the classroom.

"Harry you're a bit quiet since breakfast was over. What's up?" Hermione asked but she knew exactly the reason why, she just want to hear it straight from his mouth.

"Nothing. You haven't made a comment about Jenny not showing up, does that mean you agree with us that she is snogging with that Gilstricc?" Harry turned to look at her and Hermione could tell that he was extremely pissed.

"Hmmm... well... I think she might be doing that but why should we care? It's enough that practically all the students of Hogwarts have been gossiping about Jenny's excessive gladness towards that blonde Gilstricc a while ago, I think she have every right to snog guys she likes." Hermione let out a thin smile at Harry but he just turned his gaze away from her.

They started heading to their next class which made Harry's sour mood increased further. They went down to the steps that led to the dungeon of their Potions class. Harry was hoping to see a girl with curly black hair and completely clad in Hogwarts school robes but when they entered Snape's classroom, his heart sank.

"Jenny is still not here, I hope she's not ditching Potions." Hermione whispered at the two of them and Harry was hoping for the same thing.

From the moment that all students filled the dungeon until Snape arrived in class, Jenny still hasn't showed up. Images of Jenny and the blonde git Gilstricc snogging inside a cupboard or at the lake began running inside Harry's thoughts and without his realization, he had slammed his quill on the table breaking its tip into half.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Snape casted him an irritated icy look and Harry clearly distracted him in the middle of his lecture.

All faces from the class turned to look at Harry. Hermione handed him her extra quill and gave her a worried but scolding look.

"5 points from Gryffindor." Snape shortly glared at Harry then he continued explaining the ingredients that appeared on the blackboard.

"Those ingredients are on that area. Same procedures in ma--" Snape stopped and his gaze went at the sound of the door being opened where a girl with curly black hair clad in Hogwarts school robes was standing.

_Oh blimey!_ Harry cannot remember how many times did he just drop his jaw in this morning alone. Jenny was standing there with her hair a bit wet and her epxression straight with a little nervousness.

"Miss Soqunda am I right? Lucky, lucky Gryffindors today. 10 points from Gryffindor for being late, now take your seat." Snape said curtly and motioned an empty seat beside Malfoy.

Harry and Jenny's eyes met and she smiled at him before taking her seat beside Malfoy. Harry's heart purred when she smiled at him and he cannot help not to smile back but then when Harry saw a smirking Malfoy beside Jenny, he wanted to strangle him.

_Great! Now she's sitting beside Malfoy who just offered her last night to have sex around Hogwarts..._

Harry kept an eye on Malfoy who was still looking at Jenny with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Hey Jenniah, I'm lucky huh?" Malfoy leaned towards Jenny. Jenny just looked and rolled her eyes at him as she focused her attention to Snape.

All of a sudden, Jenny felt something on her leg outside her school robe. She peeked at it and saw Malfoy's hand sliding up and down the fabric. Jenny's narrowed eyes darted to Draco's but she's not really pissed, her expression was actually challenging him.

"If I were you Draco, I would remove that goddam hand." Jenny whispered at Malfoy so that Snape wouldn't hear.

"I love it when you say my name; it gives me shivers you know." Draco smirked at her. Jenny shut her mouth at him and felt that his hand have stopped moving but even before Jenny could focus her attention back at Snape, Draco's hand have slipped inside her school robe and his fingers were making circles around her knee.

Jenny did not look at him and pretend to be listening to Snape but she grabbed Draco's hand from her knee under the table and bent his fingers and twisted it painfully.

"A-aww!...let go!... shit..." Draco silently gasped painfully. Snape was now glaring at Draco and Jenny's direction. Jenny have let go of Draco's hand and his face grimaced with pain.

"Pair up and start working on your potion." Snape said coldly at the two of them.

"Damn, bitch! You're rough!" Draco hissed at her while he was massaging his fingers.

"Thanks, Draco. Now, let me get our stuff." Jenny casted him a fake sweet smile and went to the cabinet.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Jenny turned around to see Harry beside her who was also getting a bottle of periwinkle dust at the cabinet.

"Malfoy? No. I can handle him." Jenny smiled at him and continue searching for one last ingredient. Harry had finished gathering his ingredients but he was still standing beside Jenny. He could smell chocolate on her damp hair and vanilla on her robe, Harry secretly smiled at himself while he savored her smell._ She's so yummy...I would love to eat her_...

Harry immediately cleared his throat at his thoughts and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Why weren't you able to attend Transfiguration a while ago?" Harry asked. Jenny turned to look at him when she completed her ingredients.

"Later Potter, Snape's staring." Jenny shortly smiled at him while she got back on her seat and left Harry who just sighed.

"What took you so long?" Draco looked at up Jenny who was already preparing the cauldron. Jenny didn't say anything and began pouring olive roots on the cauldron.

"Hey, what are you doing! Have you read the instructions?" Draco exclaimed slightly alarmed.

"Relax, I've done a Pasadonia potion before." Jenny said and was now stirring the cauldron which has a black purplish substance.

"How come? That's advance potions but alright then, I'll relax here while you do it." Draco leaned towards Jenny while she continues to put on the ingredients and ignoring Draco who was twirling one of her curls around his finger.

Draco briefly looked around the classroom where students busily fussed over their potions and Snape was doing some inventory at the cabinet then he turned to Jenny who was already finishing their potions and leaned closer to nibble her ear.

Jenny stopped stirring the cauldron the moment she felt Draco's mouth nibbling her ear and she slowly turned her face at him until their faces were at an inch close.

"You smell like chocolate and your ear is kinda yummy too." Draco whispered and a smile on his white face.

"You're dangerous Draco." Jenny said with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes I am, Jenniah. How do you want me to show you how dangerous I am?" Draco hand went inside Jenny's robe and it went high up to her thigh.

Jenny immediately drew out her wand pointing directly at Draco's throat and she pressed the tip of her wand at him.

"Sergus cof-"

"Soqunda! Remove that wand this instance!" Snape bellowed and was pointing his own wand at Jenny. The busy students inside the dungeons turned their direction at Jenny who was pointing her wand at Draco's throat and at Snape who also had his wand out but pointing it to Jenny.

Jenny's spell was cut off by Snape and Draco's face became pale as ever.

"Drop the wand Soqunda." Snape said once more when Jenny didn't budge. Jenny hesitantly removed her wand at Draco's throat and kept it inside her robe.

"50 points from Gryffindor and a detention Soqunda. Magic is not being used here in my class." Snape glared at Jenny.

Harry has seen Jenny pointing her wand at Draco but he didn't know the reason because he was concentrating on his potion. He was about to protest when Snape suddenly pointed his own wand at Jenny.

"Not fair." Jenny suddenly said and Snape turned around to face her with his eyebrow raised.

"Why is that so Soqunda? You were about to hex someone."

"Because Malfoy's feeling me up. If you know what that means." Jenny casually replied and the students were stunned by what they heard.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Draco was left speechless because he wasn't really expecting that Jenny would hex her and he did not expect that Jenny would actually tell the whole class that he was seducing her right in the middle of the class.

Snape looked at Draco and raised his eyebrow especially when Jenny stood up. Her school robe was crumpled upward with her skirt showing, and pulled out Draco's frozen hand from her thigh.

Draco's face became red and his mouth hanged open to see that his hand was actually frozen literally.

The whole class caught sight of Jenny's bare legs and Draco's frozen hand. There were male students whose jaws dropped because of her exposed skin and there were some who sniggered when Jenny pulled out Draco's hand from inside her skirt.

Harry wanted to rip Malfoy limb by limb when he saw Malfoy's hand coming out from her skirt. _The bastard!_ But what surprise Harry more was that, Jenny performed a spell even before she could hexed Malfoy, that means she's a skilled wizard.

"Frugalio!" Snape returned Malfoy's hand back to normal and glanced at Jenny.

"5 points from Slytherin and detention cancelled." Snape curtly said and there were grunts from the other Slytherin students.

"Hand down your potions and write a 10 page essay about Pasadonia due next week."

"You hand that down." Jenny said to a still speechless Malfoy as she straightened her robe after she gave him the bottle of silver potion before heading to Hermione's direction.

"Hey, Hermione." Jenny approached the three.

"Hey, Jenny. That git was actually snaking you in the middle of the class!" Hermione said disgustingly.

"Yeah and I'm sorry I lost us some points."

"No, it was fine. Did you just see Malfoy's face when you were about to hex him? Or when you actually pulled his hand out from your skirt? He was hilarious! We never see something like that after Moody turned him into a ferret!" Ron blabbed continously.

"Too bad you weren't able to hex him." Harry said.

"I know but anyway, he should learn his lesson by this time." The four of them went out of the dungeon and headed for next class.

"How did you do that spell?" Harry asked Jenny as they walk along the hallway.

"What spell Harry?" Hermione frowned curiously.

"Well, even before Jenny could say the hex, she has frozen Malfoy's hand under her skirt." Ron said.

"Clever. Well, it was something I learned from my parents." Jenny replied casually.

"Your parents must be really powerful aurors, that's really advance to perform spells without holding a wand and without having to say anything." Hermione smiled.

Harry as usual was kept thinking about Jenny. He was actually intrigued by this girl who seems to know a lot about them and about Hogwarts and now, a skill which will never be learn in a Wizarding school was performed by a 17 yr. old girl who have aurors for parents. _She can't be an auror herself, she's too young to even take the proper course. _

"What's your next class?" Jenny asked the three of them.

"Advance muggle class. Are you going to be on that class too?" Hermione looked at her class schedules.

"Nope, Dumbledore said it's not necessary for me to take that subject. I've lived well with muggles during the past years."

"Good for you. The only one who would be fascinated studying muggle stuffs would be my father." Ron rolled his eyes and Jenny chuckled.

"Mr. Weasley's still really obsessed with them huh? Good old Sir Arthur hasn't changed. Muggles are no different from wizards, except they don't know any magic." Jenny chuckled and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry looking at her with curious stare.

"What?" Jenny smiled awkwardly at them.

"You know Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked and Harry noticed Jenny's expression changed like she was caught red handed or something like that.

"Uhh... I've read that from the Daily Prophet, you know Rita Skeeter's articles." Jenny gave them a grin.

"Oh, Rita Skeeter? She's a prat, she practically made up some nasty lies about Harry during our fourth year." Ron scowled at the memory.

What just happened added up to Harry's curiousity. He wasn't really convinced that Jenny have just read that from the Daily Prophet because she have said her words so casually and as if she knew Mr. Weasley really well.

"So where's your next class Jenny?" Harry shoved his thoughts for a while and turned to ask her.

"Hmm...Divination with Trelawney, that's fortune telling right?" and the three of them nodded.

"This is our class Jenny, Divination is on a tower on that corner. See you!" Hermione pointed out the directions.

"Okay, see you after class...and Harry, goodluck at the try-outs for Quidditch!" Jenny smiled at him.

"Hey, how did you know?" Ron asked and his red eyebrow rose a little bit.

"Some girls last night were talking about try-outs and Ron, kick ass ayt? Bye Hermione!" Jenny quickly walked away and disappeared when she turned at the corner heading to the tower.

"I really like her, she's nice huh? And she seems to know a lot." Hermione said as they have settled on their seats.

"She seems to know a lot about us but its not really that creepy you know. I'm really getting curious." Ron have seated between Harry and Hermione and he started worrying about Quidditch.

"Same here, she's a hot and very intriguing girl and she's hot."

"Harry, you've just said 'she's hot' twice already." Hermione tried to bit back a smile and Harry blushed a little.

"Hey... why are we here? What's this called?" Ron asked when he realized that their classroom have been transformed into a white room with big mirrors and benches in front of them.

"This looks like a dance studio." Hermione said.

"A what? _Dance_ studio?" Ron have this panic look on his face.

"Class! Settle down!" Professor Ademia with the long super straight strawberry blonde hair , a muggle born wizard apparated into the classroom clad in a black jazz pants, a hot pink bra top and sneakers.

"Today, we are going to learn some muggle pop culture among teenagers like you. So, where do you think we are right now?" Professor Ademia asked.

"This is a stupid place." Malfoy snorted and Slytherins sniggered at his snide comment.

"Right, Malfoy. Anyone else?" Hermione's hand shot upward and Professor Ademia grinned at her.

"Miss Granger?"

"We are in the dance studio, Professor."

"Correct, Miss Granger and that will be 10 points for Gryffindor. I have said a while ago that we will be learning one of the pop cultures among muggle teenagers and that is...dancing."

"Sheesh! Dancing? What's worse than dancing?" Ron winced.

"We're going to learn the art of dirty dancing. Dirty dancing is actually spontaneous, meaning it does not have any specific steps. I'm gonig to teach some moves but I want you to create your own." Professor Ademia put her hands into her hips and grinned at the students who looked so clueless.

"A what?" Ron asked a blushing Hermione.

"Dirty dancing, it's like a naughty dance that is s-seductive and sensual and erotic." Hermione explained and Ron's mouth hanged open and blushed.

"Harry, mate. What's your reaction to this?" Ron buried his face in his hands.

"It's actually nice Ron, especially if you have a good partner." Harry said and this made Ron groaned. _What would I give so that Jenny would be here... _Harry thought.

Harry didn't know that Draco has also the same line of thoughts and he focused attention attentively at Professor Ademia. _Damn! Wish Jenniah would be here, it would be nice to rub sweats with her..._

**Author's note:**

I don't know who is their muggle class professor that's why I just invented a name...

Too bad Jenniah's not in their muggle class...hmmm...

**REVIEWS... please? or anything to let me know that you've read this fic... thanks \m/**


	7. I Came Just in Time

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 7: **I Came Just in Time**

"Where is that towel?" Jenny muttered as she bend down to look under her bed. Classes have finished for her and when she came back to the Gryffindor tower to take another bath and to sneak in the prefect's bathroom, she noticed that she was alone. She went out of the prefect's tub completely naked because she forgot to bring in her towel and apparated to the dormitory to look for it.

Jenny gave up searching under the bed and stood up pacing back and forth naked and dripping wet in the girl's dormitory. She decided to put on a pair of lacy shorts and a black lacy bra because she doesn't want to wear her clothes yet since she was still wet.

She stuck out her head outside the door of the dormitory to see if there were students hanging out in the common room. _It wouldn't hurt to search there...I'm completely alone anyway..._

Jenny slowly crept out of the dormitory and took the stairs that led to the common room.

"Where is that fucking towel?... sheesh...show up please..." Jenny kept muttering impatiently as she looked around the shelves, behind the fireplace, under the cushions but still no success.

"Accio towel!" Jenny flicked her wand but no towel came flying toward her. She remembered that the towel was given by her younger brother and has a spell which can disappear and makes a joke around the owner, like it can turn to be transparent the moment she/he put it after bath and that towel will not follow an 'accio' spell.

"Drat! I should get a new towel, Joras made sure that it was the only towel I will bring. Drat! where the hell is it?" Jenny shoved her wand frustratingly on her ear and tried for the second time the places she have searched for. When she was looking under the cushions, Jenny heard the portrait hole opened. _Holy.shit._ Jenny sat straight up and i was a good thing that the large cushion was hiding her in front of the door.

"Accio towel! accio towel!" Jenny whispered frantically as she gave her wand a flick. It was too late for her to run up back to the girl's dormitory because she will be seen in full view wearing only her lacy black underwears.

"Fuck!" Jenny cursed and bit her lips while trying to cover herself.

"Who's there?" A voice suddenly said and Jenny recognized it as Harry. _It's Harry...will I show myself? Well, I will be seen anyway and its just Harry..._

"Show yourself! I know where you are!" Harry's voice raised a little bit. Jenny could see him with his wand on guard.

"Hi Harry." Jenny stood up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was the first one who left the quidditch pitch to take a bath at the Prefect's bathroom. The try-outs went well and he got himself some sensible quidditch players like Ron who improved his skills as keeper, Ginny (they were still not talking but during the try-outs she was tougher than before), Katie Bell was still in, there were also 2 fourth years who were really good chasers and Thomas Pattinson a fifth year who got in as one of the beaters.

The moment the try-outs was finished, Harry exited to reward himself a warm bath in the Prefect's bathroom. He removed his Quidditch robe which was hanging from his shoulder leaving only his red and gold sleeveless quidditch jersey; showing off his firm arms that developed muscles due to Quidditch practice. He took back his glasses on his face after wiping sweats on his neck length raven hair and carried his firebolt on another shoulder as he walked to the Fat Lady painting.

"Mumbillius Cakenut." Harry said the password and the portrait hole opened. He dropped his robe on one of the bookshelf nearby when he noticed that the common room's floor was wet. The drips of water led to the sofa and he heard something whispering behind it.

Harry frowned and his thoughts came frantically. _This could not be a snake...Voldemort could not be here... _Harry drew out his wand without dropping his firebolt on his shoulder.

"Who's there?" Harry asked and slowly walked toward the cushion. The whispers have stopped but still it remained itself hidden.

"Show yourself! I know where you are!" Harry put on a threatening voice as he pointed his wand ready to attack but he just remain frozen on his spot and his mouth gaped open because of what he saw.

"Hi Harry."

Harry's wand was still pointing and he was bloody shock when Jenny appeared from behind the sofa wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and her black lacy short shorts. She was dripping wet, her skin have beads of water and there were water dripping on her curly black hair.

"Uhh...J-Jenny. Wha-... uhh..." Harry struggled for words as he glided his eyes on her body. Last night, all he could see was her face because of the brown robe then this morning at breakfast she was clad with very thin fabrics showing her tanned arms and her visibly hard nipples and now, Harry was seeing her just in her underwear exposing lots of legs, her curvy waist and her stomach. Her sun-kissed skin glistened with water and the vastness of her stomach have drops of wetness. Harry's eyes have laid on her navel and she had a navel ring. The navel ring was a small silver V-shaped ornament and had a little black gem in the middle, and that sight of her turned Harry on. Hopefully the next time he would see her, there would be nothing else to cover.

"Harry?" Jenny asked him and Harry averted his eyes from her lower body and raised his eyes at her.

"Uhh...w-why are you...?" Harry pointed his finger at her talking about her clothing.

"Have you found a black towel with a silver phoenix emblem?" Jenny asked and before Harry could speak, Jenny turned around at him and was searching at the bookshelf. Harry's eyes turned at her lacy shorts and swallowed when he saw how shapely her bum was. Her pajamas this morning wasn't enough because her shorts now show a great deal of it bare. He was starting to feel really hot and was trying real hard not to get 'something' rise up from it's sleep.

"I was having a bath at the Prefect's bathroom when I forgot to bring it. I remember stuffing it in the closet but however, my brother Joras who gave it to me as a present, put a spell on it which put its owner in an embarassing situation such as THIS one." Jenny said in one breath and continue searching.

"You're having a bath at the Prefect's bathroom?" Harry asked as he dropped his firebolt on the floor and looked around for a black towel.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be but it was a nice bathroom. Sorry." Jenny turned around to look at him and gave him a shy smile.

"No, its okay. I was about to take a bath there as well when I came in here. I think its way more embarassing if I... aah...see you in..in...in bath..." Harry said slowly and their eyes met. Images of Harry catching Jenny in the Prefect's bathtub and seeing her naked appeared and also the thought of Harry and Jenny sharing a bath were also running actively. Jenny had this smirk and Harry blushed at that one.

"Yeah. That would be more embarassing." Jenny turned around again and went back to search for it.

"Accio! Jenny's towel!" Harry flicked his wand.

"I've tried that so many times a while ago. Joras is clever, he would want to see the hilarity of his sister walking around naked in the common room."

"I don't think that would be hilarious." Harry said without thinking and Jenny turned around to look at him with her eyebrow raised. She have this amused look and Harry upon realizing what he said, failed to hide his blush again.

"Where are all the Gryffindors?" Jenny asked so that Harry would be spared of being embarassed for the umpteenth time.

"They all watched the try-outs at the Quidditch pitch." Harry replied and casually tried to ignore Jenny's presence wearing her underwear.

"Hey...how was it? Damn! I missed it! How's the try-outs captain?" Jenny smiled at him.

"Good. There were 4 new members which are really good. Although the actual try-outs was an ass because there were lots of them who applied." Harry said and he saw Jenny looking at something behind him then her face lit up.

"The fucking towel! The goddam towel has finally showed up!" Jenny exclaimed. Harry turned to look at that direction and saw the black towel with a silver phoenix crest embroidered on it. The towel went flying across the room and landed on the cushions. Jenny began walking towards it but in an instant Harry's body slammed down on the ground really hard. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling then he saw Jenny on top of him. He looked down and realized that Jenny have tripped herself on his firebolt broomstick.

"Are you alright?" Jenny looked up at him and raised herself with both of her arms supporting on each side of Harry.

It was just like night, except now Jenny was on top of him and her wet hair damped Harry's shirt and his cheek. He could smell the chocolate on her hair and he caught his breath when he felt Jenny's soft breasts pressed against his chest.

"Yes, I'm okay." Harry let out his reply almost in a whisper. Both of them were breathing hard and Harry could feel that he had Jenny's body sandwiched between his legs. He began to feel scared because he can feel that something down on his body have been awaken.

"Sorry. That was moronic of me." Jenny was looking down at him and was scanning his green eyes. Harry also realized that he got his hands wrapped on the small of her back the moment that they both fell and her skin was so warm under his touch.

"You have lovely eyes you know." Jenny suddenly blurted out and it made Harry smiled and at the same time he blushed.

"You do too." Harry whispered and raised his head a little bit ready to reach for her mouth. He was not about to let this chance slip away from him.

"Ahem!" Harry froze midway and Jenny's eyes darted toward the door. The whole population of the Gyrffindor house were standing on the doorway and most of them were carrying their brooms after Quidditch try-outs. There were some who gasped when they saw the two of them, there were giggling and sniggering and others fell completely silent. Ron was the one who coughed to get their attention and he has this funny expression on his face. Hermione bit her lips at the scene and looked at the rest of the students nervously.

Harry turned his direction at the doorway and caught his breath at the embarassing scene. Harry met Ginny's eyes and she was looking at him with a blank expression on her face but he saw Ginny gripped her broomstick tighter.

Harry felt Jenny stood up really fast not minding if she was wearing only her underwear infront of the many people staring.

"Hand that towel, Potter." Jenny said formally, as if nothing have happened and her expression shifted from being nervous to practically being confident and had her head up high. Harry who sat up and adjusted his glasses, reached the towel from the sofa and gave it to Jenny.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled at him and covered her lower body. True enough, the black towel became transparent and showed Jenny's sexy lacy shorts.

"Excuse me." Jenny shortly glanced at Hermione and Ron then went upstairs at the girl's dormitory.

"What?" Harry stood up and looked at the students who didn't even bother to move.

"Gryffindors, don't block the doorway! Come on, do your homeworks and stuffs that you need to accomplish! Come on, move." Hermione put on her Head Girl mode and urged the students to move and fortunately the atmosphere became normal again. Ginny passed by Harry and totally ignored him.

"Ginny!" Harry called out and she slowly turned around to look at him. She still has this blank expression.

" I-... Nothing." Harry lowered his eyes then Ginny quickly went away.

"That was some scene Harry." Seamus teased before proceeding to the boys' dorm.

"That's why you were the first one who immediately left the pitch! You cannot wait for Jenniah." Dean exclaimed and he and Seamus both chuckled.

"What was that!" Hermione hissed at Harry the moment that his two bestfriends have reached him and the three of them were alone in the common room.

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently.

"You were practically shagging at the floor of the common room!" Ron exclaimed.

"We are not shagging! and we were not about to!" Harry replied then got his robe and his firebolt.

"Well, all of the Gryffindors think that you were. What the hell would they think of a girl wearing her knickers and bra and a guy with his Quidditch equipments scattered on the floor? Playing wizard's chess? They must have thought that you two were so eager to shag each other." Ron snorted.

"She was searching for her towel." Harry briefly told the whole story and his two bestfriends understood better.

"But you will end up shagging each other if the kiss was accomplished." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but not in the common room. Look, that was a chance I slipped and the whole house knows about it. I might as well take a bath because I stink." Harry raked his raven hair with fingers.

"You don't stink, you actually smell like chocolate." Hermione sniffed at Harry.

"Oh. That was Jenny's shampoo or soap or something. Intoxicating isn't it?" Harry grinned at them while Ron raised his eyebrow and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Ron and Hermione both said as Harry left them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi, Jenny." Hermione smiled at Jenny who just descended from the girl's dormitory with a black acoustic guitar on her hand.

'Hey..." Jenny waved shortly and joined them at the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Jen." Seamus and Dean said in unison with playful grins on their faces.

"Quit that grin." Jenny rolled her eyes at them and sat in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat beside with Ron on the large red cushion while Harry sat opposite of them on the sofa where Jenny hid herself a while ago. Jenny was in the middle, who was indian-seated in front of the fireplace with her guitar beside her.

"I'm sure the girls bombarded you with questions huh?" Ron asked while starting his third page of the Pasadonia essay for Snape.

"Yeah...its getting irritating though."

"Questions such as?" Hermione frowned curiously.

"Like 'is Harry good?' or 'how big is Harry?'" Jenny said and to their oblivion, Harry's face turned crimson while he tried to concentrate on the book that he was reading.

Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"Did you give them any sufficient answers?" Hermione continued to ask while controlling not to laugh.

"Uh-huh. I told them that Harry fucked me senseless even before you caught us and yes, he is big like...9-10 inches." Jenny clucked her tongue.

Hermione bursted out laughing and Ron spilled his ink when he was dipping his quill and joined Hermione howling with laughter.

"Hey, I'm still here." Harry said and scowled. His face became redder and it was most visible on his ears.

"Oh. Hi, Harry." Jenny waved at him with a playful smirk on her face then focused on her guitar.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sure that made them shut it." Ron wiped his eyes because of tears then got his wand to clean his parchment.

"I hope everyone just drop it." Harry said and put down his book then turned to look at Jenny who was putting some strings on her guitar.

"Its not that easy Harry. Hey, Jenny play us some tunes." Hermione grinned while she helped Ron getting rid of the stain.

"You're a guitar player Jenny? Wicked." Ron turned his attention both at his homework and at Jenny who was tuning her acoustic.

"Yep and before I forgot, do we have any homework for Transfiguration? I hope McGonagall's not mad." Jenny turned to asked Hermione.

"Yes, we do. Well not necessarily, its just we have to practice the _Flinchard_ spell for transfiguring us into flying objects. Professor McGonagall's not that mad though but where have you been? You just cut your first subject at your first day." Hermione said.

"Oh. I talked to someone, reunited that is." Jenny smiled guiltily then turned her attention back to her guitar.

"With the Gilstricc bloke?" Ron asked and glanced at Harry who now turned serious

_Talk?That was some hours of talk!_ Harry can't help to think and when he met his bestfriends' eyes, they knew what he was actually thinking.

"Yeah, I lost track of time. Anyway, what's this lesson that you have for your advance muggle class? Padma was snaking her body on the bed post and asking Lavender if she's dirty enough. What's up with that?"

"What? Padma was doing that! Basically, we have this dirty dancing lesson and I dread it." Hermione frowned.

"Dirty dancing? Whoa, that's interesting and how are you doing with the class?" Jenny turned around and her eyes conveyed obvious excitement.

"I actually liked it you know and its bloody dirty but I'm really liking it." Ron grinned at Jenny.

"How about you Harry?" Jenny asked.

"Oh. Harry just need the RIGHT partner to do it. Then he'll explode, right Harry?" Ron teased stressing the word 'right' in front of Jenny. Harry glared at Ron then looked at Jenny who just let out an "oh" and lingered her eyes at him.

"I have to do patrol now. Goodnight Harry, Ron, Jenny." Hermione stood up after she glanced at the clock.

"Goodnight 'mione, hope Malfoy's not bugging you." Harry said.

"No, not at all. Although he could be really an ass sometimes. Goodnight." Hermione said and Jenny waved at her.

"Just tell us if he's bugging the hell out of you!" Ron called out when Hermione was walking towards the door and she gave him a nod before going out of the portrait hole.

"I think I will have to give up on this essay. Bloody Potions! Goodnight mates..." Ron yawned and gathered his things before proceeding to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Night Weasley." Jenny said. It was one o' clock in the morning and the only people remaining in the Gryffindor common room were Harry and Jenny. Harry dropped down the book that he was reading and stared at the fireplace while Jenny started to play the guitar.

"Recordia prium." Jenny flicked her wand then it floated in front of her. Jenny played her guitar while her wand danced and giving off silver sparkles.

Harry felt mesmerized by the way Jenny played the guitar. The melody was kind of sad but at the same relaxing, he could see her fingers moving sensously at the guitar strings and her concentration was in full force. Harry just sat there staring at her while she played the guitar and he tried not to make any damn noise so that the beautiful music won't be broken.

"You like it?" Harry heard Jenny's voice and realized that she had stopped playing and was looking at him.

"Yes, that was really good. Did you made it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a while ago before Potions."

"Oh." Harry realized that she was with the Gilstricc boy a while ago before Potions, meaning she made the song with him and for that Gilstricc; and this caused him to sigh.

"Umm...what was that spell you did...when you made your wand dance?" Harry shoved the jealousy away and if there was no chance that Jenny would be his girlfriend then might as well be her friend.

"That one? I was recording my new compositions so that I won't forget. If I happen to forget it I could say: _Recordia prism!_" Jenny said and the wand floated in the air dancing while giving off the same silver sparkles then at the same time it was playing the song that Jenny was playing a while ago.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically. He was amazed how advance this girl could be when it comes to spells. Jenny winked at him and Harry can't help to blush.

"Are you a veela?" Harry suddenly wondered out loud and Jenny looked at him as she chuckled.

"A veela? Where the hell did that come from?" Jenny said and continue chuckling. Harry blushed when he realized what he had just asked her.

"Forget it..." Harry muttered.

"You think I have attraction powers like what the veela posess?" Jenny smirked at him and Harry's face blushed even harder.

"Just forget it..." Harry said and Jenny just shrugged her shoulders and turned her focus back on her guitar.

There was a long silence between them where only the soft rustling of the fire can be heard.

"Your scar really does look like lightning isn't it?" Jenny suddenly said and Harry turned to her with a curious frown.

"How did you know? You weren't even looking at me." Harry said with a tone of a child being deprived of a cookie, it was obvious that he had wanted attention from her but seems disappointed that he couldn't get that.

Sure, the news is all around that Harry has a lightning scar but Harry does not remember Jenny looking at it because it was hidden on his long hair nor shoving his hair away to even bother confirming it.

"How did you know that I'm not looking at you?" Jenny asked softly and she was looking at him directly now.

"Who told you that I do not bother?" Jenny asked again. Harry looked down at her who was sitting down at the floor in front of the fire.

She was beautiful.

Both of them stared at each other's eyes as Harry slowly leaned down to her to meet her mouth into a kiss. His lips have been aching to touch hers since they were busted by their fellow Gryffindors and Jenny's back stretched upward to meet Harry's mouth.

"Accio cloak!" Harry and Jenny stopped when their lips were just 5 centimeters away then saw a 3rd year at the corner of their eyes.

"Sorry." The 3rd year apologized and quickly disappeared from the room, scared that he might get killed by disturbing a supposed to be major make-out session by a couple. Harry sighed frustratingly as the momentum was broken once again but before he could turn away, Jenny grasped his shirt then he felt a light brush of her lips with his.

The contact of their mouths were just feathery light but it was more than enough for Harry to froze and for electricity to crawl on his arms.

"Goodnight, Harry." Jenny whispered and her hot breath fanned his cheeks. Jenny's hand went up to his forehead, letting her fingers got lost within the strands of his raven hair then gently caressed his scar before going away and headed upstairs.

Harry just sat there still clinging to the feeling of Jenny's lips brushing oh-so-lightly with his mouth. He doesn't want to lick his lips afraid that he might lose Jenny's taste.

It wasn't a real kiss but that made Harry's feelings intensified more.

_Maybe I do have a chance..._

**Author's note:**

sorry if it took them a long time before their mouths have contact...i just love the chase so that you'll feel excited when that moment comes... don't worry this isn't a pure clean love story...it got some smut too...

**REVIEWS! **very much appreciated! thanks \m!

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	8. Come Round Full Circle

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 8: **Come Round Full Circle**

"What's making you so heavenly Harry?" Ron asked curiously at Harry who was acting in a rather pleasant enthusiastic mood this morning.

"Nothing in particularly." Harry smiled as the three of them went to their Charms class.

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. Who's making you so heavenly Harry?" Ron asked again and Hermione has this funny expression on her face when she heard Harry's humming.

"I am not telling." Harry sang.

"Now that's obvious. Jenny isn't it?" Hermione put down her bag on the desk the moment they reached the classroom and was waiting for Harry to answer. Harry just smiled at the two of them and Ron and Hermione gave up on pestering him with questions.

"I think she's going to cut class again." Hermione mused the moment Professor Flitwick arrived. Harry's expression turned serious and looked at the door. _Is she making out with that Gilstricc again? Oh God...no..._

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione hissed at Harry and when Harry went back to his senses, he saw Hermione gripping his arm in midair.

"Don't you dare smash your quill again. What's wrong with you? You were just too happy a while ago." Hermione frowned at him and Harry just let out a sharp sigh.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick called. Harry stood up and was ready to be taken points off from Gryffindor.

"You're excuse in this class right now. Professor Dumbledore would like to have an important word with you." Professor Flitwick levitated a piece of parchment into Harry's direction.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said and caught the paper then grabbed his robes and his bag.

"I'll see you later." Harry whispered at Hermione and Ron then went out of the classroom.

Harry's curiousity drowned his jealousy that pissed him off a while ago during Charms and headed to Dumbledore's office. He was infront of the gargoyle when he unfolded the paper and saw the password.

"Mango creme tarts." Harry said and the gargoyle opened infront of him.

"Goodmorning Harry." Professor Dumbledore greeted him. Harry saw him sitting on his desk with an ample amount of sunrays showering his office. Fawkes the red phoenix chirped happily at Harry's presence.

"Goodmorning Professor. Umm...what's the important news that you wish to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Yes Harry, have a seat. Would you like some firewhisky crackers?" Dumbledore passed him a bowl of red squared crackers and Harry took a piece.

"Does it really have firewhisky on it Professor?" Harry asked as he looked at the cracker.

"Hmmm...an ample amount." Dumbledore smiled at him and when Harry ate it, he felt the rough taste of the alcohol tracing on his throat.

"Harry, the war is approaching." Dumbledore suddenly said and his expression turned serious.

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that." Harry replied. Honestly, he almost forgot that he still has a war against Voldemort to win because he was being distracted lately.

"And I'm getting old." Harry frowned at Dumbledore's statement.

"Professor, I -"

"Harry, I cannot always be here to protect you. Remember the horcruxes? I cannot afford to bring you again because it is too dangerous. The death eaters will not surely attack here and I can assure you that you are safe here at Hogwarts. However I just have to be...extra sure... we do not know..." Dumbledore said.

"W-what do you mean Professor?" Harry asked suddenly getting a little bit confused.

"I sent someone to protect you Harry."

_A what?_ Harry thought and slightly frowned.

"Don't worry it didn't come from the ministry. I personally chose your protector."

"B-but sir, is this one of those aurors? I think its not necessary or n-" Harry asked and he's not really sure whether he'll be happy for it or not.

"Well, your protector is a highly trained soon-to-be auror." Dumbledore explained.

"But sir, I do not think its necessary for me to have a bodyguard. The DA's have he-"

"I would prefer 'protector', Harry."

Harry's head quickly turned around to look at the one with the very familiar voice.

"Oh, Jenniah. Come here, have a seat." Dumbledore smiled at Jenny then motioned her to sit opposite Harry.

The moment Harry saw who was the one who interrupted their conversation, his eyes went wide open and his mouth gaped. _I cannot bloody believe this! I cannot believe this!_ Harry's eyes followed Jenny when she headed to their direction and sat infront of him. Harry felt relieved that Jenny was not out snogging that Gilstricc bloke and at the same time, he was getting confused at her presence because she had not looked at him even when the first time Harry saw her in Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you, Professor." Jenny smiled.

"How's your stay here in Hogwarts so far? Enjoying?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh definitely. The students are really nice, you have a peaceful beautiful place here." Jenny replied.

"Good to hear that. Perhaps your subjects are not that difficult for you, aren't they? Since you know so many advance things for your age." Jenny chuckled at Professor Dumbledore's statement.

"You know me too well, Professor but do I still need to take my N.E.W.T.S?" Jenny asked and Harry's presence was quite forgotten. He was merely listening to their conversation because he was still speechless at the news.

"I'm afraid so, Jenniah. Standard procedures."

"I understand. Professor, I received a message this morning. My father is here in London to have an important business, I would just like to know when will you meet him at Grimmauld Place?"

"Grimmauld Place? How did you know about Grimmauld Place?" Harry's heart jumped when he heard his godfather's house and he was getting way way more confuse than ever.

"I'll be meeting him after lunch, Jenniah. Would you like to say something for him?" Dumbledore said completely ignoring Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but I'm really getting confuse here." Harry said not being able to control his patience. Jenny finally turned to look at Harry with a blank expression on her face. _Why is she like this to me today? Didn't she remember that she just kissed me last night?_

"My apology, Harry. I haven't given you a formal introduction. This is Jenniah Soqunda your protector Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Right..." Harry's eyes lingered on Jenny.

"B-but how did you know about Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked directing the question at Jenny but Dumbledore answered on her behalf.

"She's a member of the Order, Harry." Dumbledore said and Harry turned to look at Dumbledore then at Jenny. She had her fingers entertwined with both of her hands and just kept staring blankly at Harry.

"How? and can you please tell me the whole story so th-"

"Maybe you could stop talking so that Professor Dumbledore could begin and your curiousity will end." Jenny cut Harry and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. He cannot believe that she was so blank and acted so curtly at him but Harry did not speak any further and sat there and waited for Dumbledore.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along very well... Anyway Harry, Jenniah is the first youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix because she became a member ever since she was six. Her parents are brilliant aurors like the Longbottoms who are also members of the Order. Jenniah showed an exceptional power as a strong wizard at such a young age and her parents have brought her to the Order's meetings. Jenniah have understood very well the issues that we have been discussing in the Order and insisted on becoming a member and I didn't refuse because her talents are as powerful as those to the adult members of the Order. Her parents made sure that she's well-train when it comes to fighting death eaters and other elements of dark arts. When Jenniah was 11, they have been moving from one country to another to avoid death eaters who still hunt their family to be converted as Voldemort's followers or to be killed. It's either me or Hagrid were the ones who constantly go to their places in America, in Australia and in Asia so that I could keep them inform about what's happening around the Order of the Phoenix. I sent Jenniah to serve as your protector everytime I'm gone, I know she can and I was glad that she have taken my request to study her last year as a wizard student here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry felt overwhelmed from what he have heard and Jenny was scanning his face for reactions.

"_I transferred from school to school every year and I intentionally made Hogwarts the last one..." _

Harry now realized that Jenny did not transfer here because of the Gilstricc boy but it was for Harry. Harry was the reason why Jenny was here at Hogwarts and she was his protector.

"I'm sorry for the late notice Harry, I should have told you earlier." Dumbledore said at Harry who was still struggling for words.

"Ummm...i-it's okay Professor...I actually don't mind..." Harry finally found his voice and also stared at Jenny.

"That's why she was sorted in the Gryffindor house and she knows a lot about us..."

"Jenniah wasn't sorted on Gryffindor by my dictate Harry, she really belong there. I was actually surprisingly glad that she was sorted in the same house as you are because it would make Jenniah do her job easily and yes, she knows a lot about you. Everytime I go to their home I would always relate to them your latest adventures..." Dumbledore told him and Harry understood now. Jenny's advance magical skills, her slip-of-the-tongue informations about them and the way she perfectly knew about his scar.

"I thought it would be easy for you to have a protector in your age. It won't look as obvious as possible and its not everyday that you stumble on a beautiful protector Harry." Dumbledore smiled and Harry silently agreed with him.

"That's a nice compliment Professor..." Jenny said and has a smirk on her face.

"Very well Harry, that's about it. I apologize for bringing you out of class."

"No problem Professor. Thank you for the information sir."

Harry stood up and gathered his things and looked at Jenny who remained to be seated. Jenny met Harry's eyes and she saw Harry who was obviously waiting for her.

"You go ahead, I still need to have a word with Professor." Jenny said still have a blank expression towards him.

Harry sighed frustratingly at her.

"I'll go ahead, Professor." Harry said at Dumbledore and headed outside of his office.

"What's the matter with her?" Harry muttered under his breath and went to search for Hermione and Ron to tell them the whole story. They have a long free time after their Charms class and for sure, Hermione and Ron were hanging out somewhere outside of the building.

Harry went out and saw many students already spread out on the grassy hill. It was a beautiful sunny day and a great day for the 7th years to relax and enjoy their long vacant period.

Harry craned his neck to search for his friends. _Gotcha!_ Harry smiled when he spotted Hermione sitting on the grass reading a parchment and beside her is Ron who was lying on his back and his hands on the back of his head.

"Finally!" Harry said to them. He put down his robes and his bag and joined them on the grass.

"Harry! How's the meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked and Ron sat upright when he saw Harry.

"You will not bloody believe this! Dumbledore just sent me a protector!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Hermione both frowned when they heard this.

"A protector?" Hermione asked

"Yes, a private protector."

"You mean a bodyguard?" Ron said.

"Well, she doesn't want to be called 'bodyguard,' she prefer 'protector'."

"She? You met her already?"

"Yes and guess who she is!" Harry asked but Ron and Hermione looked at him clueless.

"Jenny! Jenny is my protector that Dumbledore have sent for me!" Harry exclaimed once more and he saw his friends' mouths gaped open.

"Merlin's beard! Jenniah is your protector! You are so damn lucky Potter!" Ron slapped Harry's shoulder.

"B-but how Harry? How did it happen?" Hermione asked and Harry told them the whole story.

"Whoa! Jenny's so wicked!"

"I agree with you Ron. She must be really that good to be included in the Order at the age of six and to be trusted by Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"She is powerful and extra talented but she's been co-"

"Lovely day isn't it?" Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the direction of the voice and saw Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny! Yes it is a lovely sunny day, would you like to join us?" Hermione smiled at her.

"No...it's like your discussing something important, I'll just spread somewhere there on the grass. See you later." Jenny smiled back then shortly waved at Ron completely ignoring Harry. She walked away dragging her guitar on the grass then found a spot where no one was occupying and was far away enough from some Cratos students playing frisbee. Jenny was facing in Harry's direction and saw her performed the recording spell then started playing guitar; Harry couldn't quite figure out the sound.

"So much for being my protector! She's not even guarding me close." Harry complained.

"Well, at least she's facing our direction. Jenny could still see if anyone's going to hex you from behind." Hermione said.

"I thought you never like someone following you like a dog, like the aurors that the ministry sent to assist you at King's Cross last year. You don't like to be followed, much more to be guarded really close." Ron reminded Harry.

"BUT I wouldn't mind if Jenny would guard me close...as in really close. Besides, that is suppose to be her duty." Harry said stubbornly and was again falling into trance looking at Jenny playing her guitar with her wand dancing beside her.

"You're acting such a kid Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm acting a what! I'm actually getting pissed off because Jenny has been completely ignoring me ever since we saw each other at Dumbledore's office when the fact the she just kissed me last night!" Harry hissed and his irritation has been completely opened.

"Whoa! Harry, Jenny snogged you last night? Whoa..." Ron's eyes went wide open, grinned at Harry then ruffled Harry's hair.

"Stop it Ron..." Hermione tried to remove Ron's hand from Harry.

"Quit it, Ron! (Harry successfully removed his hand and Harry combed his hair with his fingers) I was suppose to snog her but then someone interrupted and when I thought I do not have any chance, she did the snogging. W-well...it wasn't actually like a full snog...you know with tongues and exchanges of sa-"

"Harry we get what you mean. Quit it, there are images already." Hermione cut Harry's blabbing of vivid description of french kissing.

"Sorry. Anyway, it wasn't a full snog...she just brushed her mouth against mine, you know. Well, that contact sure gave me that electricity, like we just did a full snog. You get the picture? I just cannot bloody believe that light brushing of her lips would give me such a tremendous effect." Harry still continued on blabbing and he was still looking at Jenny who seemed to be concentrated on her guitar playing.

"And it frustrates you that she's acting like nothing happened, am I right?" Hermione asked and she just received a sigh from Harry.

"You're in love Harry." Ron teased by having this dreamy expression and he felt a sharp jab on his shoulder.

"Ow! that's so sweet mate." Ron winced as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What is she doing with her wand?" Hermione mused loudly.

"That's a recording spell. Jenny's recording her new compositions in her wand." Harry replied still staring at Jenny.

She was still focusing on her music when Harry saw a frisbee heading behind her. He was about to shout at her but Jenny instantly grabbed her wand and pointed at the frisbee. She wasn't even looking behind her when she made the freezing spell and a Cratos student approached her apologizing. Jenny turned her attention again to her guitar when one of the Gilstricc boys whom Harry recognized as the blonde bloke -whom Jenny shamelessly straddled in view of the Great Hall - was creeping behind her. Harry frowned and his insides began to boil with sparks of jealousy as he watched the other guy walking as silently as possible behind Jenny and was ready to put his hands on her eyes but even before the guy could raise his hands, Jenny quickly turned around and stood up. Before the Gilstricc could even realize, he got Jenny's wand pointed at his throat.

"Damn! Jenny's really fast isn't she?" Ron whispered as he also watched what happened.

The Gilstricc smirked at her with his hands raised in a surrender and Jenny has a smiled on her face. Harry drew a sharp breath when he saw her embraced the Gilstricc dude. Both of them sat on the grass then the Gilstricc got her guitar and played. Harry could see that the guy was an expert musician and he could also see that Jenny was completely impressed. _Great! They're both bad-ass guitarists! The more that they're compatible..._

"She's really close to that bloke huh?" Hermione said and Harry cleared his throat.

While Jenny and the long blonde-haired Gilstricc were intimately sharing music and talking, the other Gilstricc boys whom she also embraced and kissed (although not as heartily compared with the long blonde bloke) arrived with guitars on their hands. Jenny gave each of them a hug and sat on the grass. The four of them all have guitars in their hands and they all played together while the long blonde moved his mouth and Harry assumed that he was singing.

"So all of them have a common interest...music... that's interesting, they looked like a band. Oh! I remember, Jenny told me that she belong to a rock band! Maybe those guys are her bandmates." Hermione said and Harry was quite surprised by this trivia. She maybe playing guitar but he couldn't imagine a goddess like her to be in a rock band.

"Rock band! Oh Merlin, she keep surprising me!" Ron said in disbelief. Harry was left speechless and continued staring at Jenny's direction, hoping that she'll look at him but she did not. Jenny was now taking the lead singing and Harry saw the long blonde-haired staring at her quite mesmerized by the way Jenny sang. Harry must have been hypnotized by the way Jenny moved her mouth if he did not just noticed the way that guy looked at her and when the song was finished, the guy put an eager arm around her then kissed her hair.

"I have to go to reserve the quidditch pitch for tonight's practice." Harry immediately said and stood up not being able to take the scene in front of him.

"Ha-" Before Hermione could speak out, Harry had gathered his things and walked out very fast.

"Harry! We need an additional chaser! Krishford is in the hospital wing!" Ron called out behind him and was not sure whether Harry heard him.

"He's fast at walking out huh?" Ron said to Hermione.

"At least he doesn't rant whenever he's jealous." Hermione replied and narrowed her eyes at Ron meaningfully. Ron wasn't sure if he was getting the same meaning that he thought from Hermione but however, he just shoved it away.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Nothing Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If Harry was the first one who left the Quidditch pitch during try-outs, Harry was the one who was left behind in the Quidditch locker room after the practice. He was still clad in his practice shirt, full of sweat and was sitting on one of the bleachers. He remained seated on a single spot after the practice and after his teammates have left.

"This is pathetic." Harry said to himself. He was fortunate of himself to be one of those guys who have a so-called 'love' problem but still doing good at what he does best like Quidditch.

The first day the Jenny have set foot on the Great Hall, Harry was surely attracted to her and it actually surprised Harry how quickly his heart was mend after he and Ginny broke up. Harry hated to romanticize everything but he cannot help not to, especially now that he knew that she was his protector and that made his attraction grew stronger.

Harry sighed and stood up. He dragged his Firebolt as he went out of the locker room and felt his muscles tired out because of the practice. His hair have spread on his face and still wet because of sweats as he headed to the Gryffindor tower. Just as he was about to reach the portrait hole, Jenny was also heading there.

Both of them stopped in front of the Portrait hole when Jenny saw Harry. Harry ignored her who was scanning him.

"How's practice Harry?" Jenny asked.

Harry sighed and turned to stare at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry suddenly asked. Jenny raised her eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the coldness infront of me a while ago?" Harry cannot contained himself anymore.

"It's not coldness Harry, I was just being formal." Jenny replied and her arms have been crossed across her chest.

"Well it irritates me." Harry snapped at her and Jenny could tell that he was really pissed off. She just stood there and looked at him, she just continued looking at him.

"Why didn't you told me from the very beginning?" Harry asked again when he heard nothing from Jenny.

"Dumbledore's orders. He would like to do the honor of saying it to you." Jenny said quite softly.

"Please discuss that lover's quarrell inside, you two are disturbing my sleep." The Fat Lady have broken their silence as they continue standing infront of the painting.

"Mumbillius Cakenut." Jenny said the password and the portrait hole opened.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't be tailing you around." Jenny stared at his eyes with a mixture of expression that Harry cannot read and then she went inside the tower without looking back at him. The expression on her eyes made him feel very bad at snapping at her.

"I would prefer if you would." Harry muttered and sighed frustratingly as he continue dragging his Firebolt inside the Gryffindor common room.

**REVIEWS...please? thanks \m/**

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	9. You Owe Me

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 9: **You Owe Me**

Many days have passed and Jenny seemed to be sticking to her promise that she will not be tailing Harry around. Those days have been hell for Harry when Jenny put her distance away from him for days. She had not stayed late at night in the common room and have a conversation with Hary at the fireplace and would sleep really early if she saw him hanging out there; if Harry attempted to talk to Jenny, she would just answer him with a word or two using the same tone of voice when they were at Dumbledore's office; and if the four of them hang out together, she would just speak enthusiastically with Ron and Hermione.

"Jenny are you a veela?" Ron asked suddenly during their study sessions at the library.

"What? What made you think I'm a veela? Harry had just asked me that question also." Jenny replied and smiled. Harry's heart jumped when he heard Jenny mentioned his name. Now that was an improvement. But when Jenny met Harry's eyes, her smile faded when she realized what she had just said, like she just mentioned a bad name.

"Nothing in particular, just forget it." Ron thinly smiled when he sensed the tension between Harry and Jenny. Ron and Hermione have just been receiving some rants, whimpers, complains, and tantrums from Harry every night everytime they were the ones who were left in the common room. The two of them knew what was going on between Harry and Jenny.

Just then, Harry saw the long blonde-haired Gilstricc guy approached their table. He secretly frowned at the bloke when he placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jenny greeted him and the guy smiled. Harry drew a sharp breath and tried hard to focus his attention on a book.

"Umm...guys, this is Dylan Kensingtton." Jenny introduced the Gilstricc.

"Dylan this is Hermione, Ron and Harry." Dylan shook his hands with Ron and Hermione and Harry gave Dylan's hand a firm shake.

"Harry Potter...so he's the one that your guarding?" Dylan looked at Harry and Harry did the same but with a challenging expression.

"Yes." Jenny replied. Harry's mood turned sour even more when he saw Dylan leaned over to Jenny and whispered something on her ear. Jenny's face blushed at what Dylan have said and stood up.

"I have to get going guys, see you later." Jenny's pink face gave them a shy smile.

"Pleasure meeting you." Dylan smiled and glanced at Harry when both of them have exited the library. Harry glared at Dylan's back when the two of them went away.

"Git." Harry hissed at himself.

"Hermione, why are you smiling!" Ron asked feeling alarmed when he saw Hermione smiling broadly the moment Dylan and Jenny were gone.

"And what is wrong with smiling?" Hermione asked boldly.

"Well, t-that's... that's very un-Hermionish..." Ron kind of whimpered his reply.

"I'm going back at the tower." Harry suddenly said and walked out.

"He's always walking out..." Ron said softly.

Harry's mood did not improved while he was making his way to the Gryffindor tower. He had just remembered the way Jenny blushed the moment Dylan have whispered something on her ear and after that they both departed so quickly. Harry can't help to think that they might be shagging right now somewhere.

"That blonde prat! Bloody fucking blond git!" Harry whispered angrily and kicked the stone wall very hard beside the Fat Lady painting.

"Watch it boy! You almost kicked me!" The Fat Lady shrieked and opened after Harry said the password without apologizing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few days have been more hell for Harry. Everytime he would see Jenny somewhere in the hall, he would see her with Dylan. Harry would often wear a scowl on his face because they would be extra sweet despite his presence. One time, when he was about to go to Herbology and was running late, he saw Jenny and Dylan standing really really close outside Professor McGonagall's office. They were having an intimate conversation when he passed by.

"Hi Harry." Harry heard Jenny and he turned around.

"Hey Jenny." Harry said and smiled thinly at her.

"Hello Potter." Dylan's head turned to him and nodded. Harry did not greet back and only looked at him and he kept a blank expression at him when Harry saw Dylan's hand went up to Jenny's waist.

"Have to go." Harry said quickly and did not want to see the rest of Dylan's hand moving upward or downward Jenny's body. But Harry turned to look behind and saw Jenny looking at him. However, she was still staring at Harry when he saw Jenny's hands crawled up to Dylan's neck until her fingers got lost on the blonde locks and closed her eyes then saw her tiptoed; and with this Harry immediately turned his back while one of his fists was clenched because he did not want to see Jenny kissing another guy. He drew sharp breaths as he headed to the greenhouse and did not talked to anyone in the class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast have not improve Harry's sour mood for he was seated infront of Jenny who was eating her food and no matter how hard Harry stared at her, Jenny wouldn't dare to look back. Last night, Harry have just seated in the Gryffindor common room to contemplate until he fell asleep.

** Flashback **

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the portrait hole opened and he saw Jenny entering the common room. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up realizing that he had just fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Jenny as he yawned.

"3:00. Why are you still up?" Jenny looked at him while she stopped in front of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Nothing...where have you been?" Harry asked and Jenny just looked at him.

"I-I mean, I have to know right? You're my protector." Harry added and he heard Jenny sighed.

"I'm...with Dylan." Jenny answered and Harry stopped like he was just showered with a cold water.

"Goodmorning, Harry." Jenny said and went upstairs. Harry felt a sharp jab at his chest because of what Jenny have said and slumped back at the cushion until sunrise.

** End of Flashback **

Harry is highly irritated because of the whole situation with Jenny putting her distance from him. He slammed his fork and spoon which clattered at his plate and students near him stared at his behavior including Jenny. Hermione was frowning at him but Harry ignored.

"Good, now you're staring at me." Harry said and looking directly at Jenny.

"What the hell is your problem Potter?" Jenny asked him and tried to soften her voice because students have their full attention at them.

"Why are you acting this way Jenny? It's irritating the hell out of me, you're making it so problematic." Harry bursted out.

"What way! I don't know what's up with you Harry but you're acting such a kid." Jenny said and her voice have attracted mroe students from the other table. She was starting to get irritated as well and Harry's nerve popped when she heard say that he's 'acting such a kid' because he have heard this from Hermione.

"A kid! I'm just reminding you that you have duties to fulfill and you're not doing it the way Dumbledore wanted it. You are not guarding me close enough!" Harry's voice rose and all the questions, emotions and frustrations that have been swelling up inside Harry for the past weeks ever since Jenny was avoiding him have been out in the open.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered as she buried her head on her hands and waited for the worse thing to come. Ron have lost the appetite to eat the moment Harry and Jenny started spatting each other.

"For your information Harry, I could perform my guarding duties even I'm far from you and besides, I got the impression that you didn't want the idea of a protector!" Jenny said and her annoyance was clear. Harry suddenly remembered the mix expression of Jenny's eyes after their little argument at the portrait hole, He realized that she was hurt when Harry demanded annoyingly the reason why she had not told him from the very beginning. But instead of softening and tried to apologize, Harry's annoyance got the best of him and his mouth talked spontaneously without thinking of his words.

"If that's the case then I guess Dumbledore should send you back to Gilstricc Academy and guard me from afar while you make out with that long blonde-haired gi-" Harry's words were cut off. Jenny have stood up from her seat with an obvious expression of anger and to Harry's horror and surprise, Jenny walked above the table and headed for Harry's direction.

Students have gasped at the scene and Hermione and Ron started panicking. Fortunately and surprisingly for them, the faculty have not paid a single attention to the commotion.

Harry thought that Jenny would hex him when she stood above the table but she walked above it then squeezed herself to sit between Harry and Ron. Ron moved as far away from Jenny, afraid that she'll do one of the unforgivables at the moment. Jenny was seated on the bench facing Harry's side because Harry still faced the table. He turned his head to find Jenny seated facing him and both of them stared at each other.

Jenny scooted really really close to Harry until her body was pressing completely to him. Harry looked at her with an alarmed expression not knowing why she was sitting really close to him. Harry swallowed when he felt on his arm the softness of Jenny's breasts outside her robe and their position looked like they were doing something naughty under the table.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked her and his face blushed really hard because of the scene that she was doing. Jenny was trying to embarass him and she succeeded. Their faces were an inch close to each other.

"I'm guarding you close and I'm hope this is close enough." Jenny mocked Harry's British accent and pressed her body even more to his. Harry caught his breath when she scooted even closer and he cannot bear the feeling of not doing anything to Jenny's body pressing harder against him. Hermione shook her head while smiling and Ron was curiously frowning at the two of them.

"Can you pass the butterbeer please?" Jenny hooked her arm around Harry's neck trying to reach the butterbeer which was only near her direction. Students were looking at them weirdly because they were just fighting a while ago then the next they were too sweet to each other.

"You are really torturing me aren't you?" Harry muttered and gave the butterbeer to Jenny's arm hooked on his neck.

"Really? I thought this is what you want? No one's going to hurt you when I'm this close Harry." Jenny said and Harry bit his lip when he felt Jenny's breasts rubbing on his shoulder. Her robe cannot conceal their softness and Harry's fingers ached to touch it. Jenny drank the butterbeer with her hand hooked on his neck, she had to pressed her cheek to Harry's cheek so that she could reach and drink the butterbeer. Harry does not know whether he will be annoyed by Jenny's behavior because she was still completely making him embarass in view of the whole Gryffindor table by exaggerating her 'guard Harry close' duty; but he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of Jenny's body pressing against him and he could smell that familiar chocolate scent on her hair.

"Harry can you pass that bowl?" Jenny asked. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and decided not to play along.

"You could reach it." Harry said and Jenny rolled her eyes at him. To Harry's surprise, Jenny sat on his lap with her other arm hooked on his neck then she grab the bowl. Harry was speechless because of that and blushed harder. Jenny removed herself from his lap with a smirk on her face and finished the cereal in the bowl. She finally removed her hand from his neck and stood up facing him.

"Now Harry, don't you dare tell me that I'm not doing what Dumbledore have told me to. I told you, I could guard you from afar and I have my ways." Jenny said and her face returned to that blank expression with her voice in a formal mode.

"I'm glad I won't be throwing myself at you again for I do not have Magical Creatures class...and don't expect me to do it always." Jenny grabbed her bag then strode off the Great Hall.

Harry did not say anything and just sighed. He felt a tap on his back and saw that it was Ron.

"She's tougher than Ginny, mate. I think Jenny will be really hard to get. Come on get your arse up, we will be late for Hagrid." Ron said.

"But you made her really angry a while ago Harry and she's kinda scary." Hermione told them as they headed for Hagrid's class. Harry was still quiet and reflected on what he was feeling at the moment.

"I would have to agree with you Hermione, I really thought she was going to use one of the unforgivables a while ago." Ron shrugged his shoulders at the still speechless Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was not talking to anyone even to Hermione and Ron. He was still frustrated from the events that occurred a while ago at breakfast and nobody attempted to talk to him afraid that Harry would snap their heads off. Harry just kept quiet as he, Hermione and Ron walked to their next class for Professor Binns.

"Potter!" Harry turned around to see who called him and frowned when he saw that it was Dylan. Hermione and Ron sensed a tension rising between the two males.

"What?" Harry said and his blood began to boil for the bloke.

"Have you seen Jenny?" Dylan asked and combed his blonde hair with his fingers. Harry stared at him annoyingly at his gesture, his right hand was secured on his pocket already grasping his wand because of anger.

"I don't know and I don't care. Even if I know I wouldn't tell you." Harry snapped at Dylan then glared at him. Dylan raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Sour mood eh? I was just asking you an innocent question. No wonder Jenny's saying that you've been a pain in the ass latel-"

"Tratio Flamen!" Harry shouted and Dylan's body instantly dropped hard on the ground and frantically tried to get out of an invisible rope that paralyzed his whole body. Dylan was also opening his mouth but no words came out. It was a freezing with matching silencing spell that held the person in an invisible rope and at the same time, no sound will come out of his mouth. After Harry have hexed Dylan, he took one last glare at him then walked away casually heading to the next class, leaving Hermione and Ron who were speechless at Harry's sudden burst of his spell.

"Dylan! What the fucking hell was that for!" The black spike-haired Gilstricc together with the other blond rushed to a struggling Dylan on the floor.

"Jed we have to bring him to the hospital wing." The other blonde said to the black haired dude.

"Chris, hold him on the feet. Stop moving Dylan!" Jed have said to the short-blonde Gilstricc.

"Where is the hospital wing?" Chris turned to Hermione and Ron's direction.

"Turn left at the tower." Hermione replied.

"Tell Potter he is lucky Jenny's guarding him." Jed said curtly to them and carried Dylan's body. Other Gilstricc students have crowded into them as the Gilstricc Headmistress assisted Jed and Chris at the hospital wing.

"What was Harry thinking!" Hermione exclaimed frustratingly as both of them headed to their History of Magic class.

"So much for establishing friendly relations with international wizards. Jenny would surely be bloody angry the moment she will discover that her boyfriend have been hexed by the one she's supposed to guard." Ron shook his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I want a word with you this instance, Harry Potter!"

Jenny's voice enveloped the boys' dormitory as she barged in unexpectedly clad in her black bathrobe.

"I want to talk to you NOW." Jenny found Harry standing beside his bed wearing only his boxer shorts, preparing for sleep and was surprised by Jenny's arrival.

"...in private." Jenny said curtly and looked toward Dean, Neville and Seamus' direction. The three boys hurriedly walked out of the dormitory shutting the door behind them.

Harry sighed and put one of his hand on his waist.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked and was looking at her. He noticed that Jenny's eyes have been roaming around his topless body. She seemed to be enjoying Harry's sight as her eyes scanned his bare chest, his pink nipples hard because of the cold weather, his firm arms toned by Quidditch, broad shoulders and that firm stomach with peeks of six pack muscles starting develop. Jenny slowly breathed still not taking her eyes off his body.

"I thought you want to talk, I didn't know that all you want to do is to stare at me." Harry raised his eyebrow then had this smirk on his face.

_Damn this guy could be so arrogant!_

Jenny's black sparkling eyes changed when she looked up and locked into Harry's green orbs, then narrowed into thin slits.

"Yes, I would certainly talk to you." Jenny said firmly. Harry continued looking at her. It ached for him to see Jenny in front of him wearing her bathrobe, her curly hair hung loose and her exotically gorgeous face because she just look so damn beautiful and sexy. With that sight of her, all Harry want to do was to topple her into his bed and shagged her brains out.

Jenny sighed frustratingly when Harry just continue looking at her.

"Why the fuck did you hex Dylan!" Jenny's voice rose and suddenly bursted out. Harry frowned at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm the least bit sorry that I did that your boyfriend!" Harry snapped and walked passed by her and stood in front of his bed. Jenny walked quickly in front of him.

"He is not my boyfriend! He is my friend!" Jenny said through gritted teeth and she was starting to lose her patience. Wait, she already did lose her patience.

"Friend! KISSING friend that is!" Harry shouted and he cannot believe that everytime they see each other it always resulted to a heated argument. They have already argued twice this day alone. Harry crossed his arms on his chest and looked away from her. His chest rose and fell because of heavy breathing and their noises were definitely heard downstairs.

Jenny's angry expression turned into a surprised one. Her eyebrows met and frowned curiously at Harry's statement.

"Hey... we do kiss..." Jenny said and Harry's face was even more furious when he heard this.

"Yeah right spare me the details." Harry said sardonically.

"BUT we kiss in the forehead and on the cheek and It's not what you think!" Jenny exclaimed. Harry shortly glared at her but he was pondering on what she said. Yes, Harry have seen Dylan kissed Jenny on the cheek and in the forehead and when he thought that Jenny really kissed Dylan before his Herbology class, her face was hidden because of Dylan's height and maybe Jenny kissed him on the forehead or on the cheeks the moment she tiptoed herself but not on the mouth.

"Those three Gilstricc dudes are my friends and I kiss all of them. God! Why am I even explaining to you?" Jenny sighed, getting more frustrated than ever.

"What's with the extra sweetness with Dylan then?" Harry asked and his raised eyebrow prodded the question to her further.

"Because he is my bestest friend! Like you and Hermione! I can't believe yo-" Jenny suddenly stopped raising her voice and cut her words in the midst of shouting.

A smile crept into her once pissed-off expression face. It was Harry's turn to frown at her because her smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Aww Potter...are you...jealous?" Jenny asked and walked closer to him.

"Now where did that come from?" Harry tried to deny it.

"Tsk...tsk...Harry..." Jenny walked nearer and nearer to him.

"I'm still not sorry about hexing your boyfriend, your bestfriend or whatever you woud like to call hi-. Ah!"

Harry felt the soft foam of his bed on his back and realized that Jenny have pushed him hard on it; and to add to Harry's surprise, Jenny was on top of him.

"Tell me you're jealous, Harry." Jenny leaned her face so close to Harry's that her breath have formed mists on his glasses.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry managed to ask and it felt unbearable for him because Jenny's abdomen was actually pressing directly at Harry's crotch.

"Did you hexed him because you were jealous?" Jenny pressed on the answer and at the same time her body pressed harder to Harry.

Harry bit his lip when she did that because he could feel every inch of her body right now, anyone who might walk on them would really think that they were shagging at the moment. Jenny's robe have opened and it slipped on her shoulders showing of a black lacy bra and she was on top of Harry with her legs on either side of his waist while Harry is beneath Jenny half-naked. Now who would thought the they were not shagging?

"Answer me."

"Yes." Harry blurted out, not being able to bear anymore the feeling of Jenny's body.

Jenny's eyes squinted when she heard what Harry said and she gasped when she felt Harry's erection on her abdomen.

"Y-yes what?" Jenny asked and she was breathing hard now, Harry's throbbing erection have been pulsating furiously at her abdomen and she tried very hard to ignore it.

"Yes, I'm jealous." Harry whispered and looked at her black eyes directly. Something down on Harry's body has created pressure on the thin material of his boxers.

"Why have you been jealous? I can't find a reason why you should be, he is my friend."

"Ha! Friend? It was so nice of you to straddle him in view of the Great Hall! You're such a friend." Harry said sarcastically.

"So this has started from the beginning...Well, I'm closest to him. He is my greatest comrade during my stay in Gilstricc Academy." Jenny sighed.

"Well I don't like sharing my protector." Harry was still looking intently at her eyes. Jenny chuckled at what he said and this made Harry frown.

"Aha! Now you're being rough! That monster just needed to be unleash sometimes." Jenny smiled and her black eyes have this certain sparkle. Harry squirmed when Jenny adjusted herself on top of him.

"But don't do that again, Dylan's in the hospital wing right now and the Yule Ball is only weeks away." Jenny said and Harry frowned at this.

"What! He is your date!" Harry exclaimed and Jenny smacked his shoulder hard which made Harry flinched.

"No, Harry. Dylan happens to be a bad-ass guitarist and we would be damned if the band is not complete on the Yule Ball gig. The band never played as incomplete before." Jenny said and Harry just let out a small 'oh' remembering that Jenny's in a rock band.

"So, The Weird Sisters is not going to play on the ball... but I'm still not sorry for hexing Dylan, he really did hit a nerve on me on a perfect time."

"He'll be fine." Jenny sighed and Harry reached to touch Jenny's cheek. She was still situated on top of Harry and Jenny could still feel his erection.

"You have a hard-on." Jenny said and Harry instantly blushed at her but he continued to stroke Jenny's cheek.

"I know." Harry replied and his eyes conveyed an obvious desire for her that cannot be hidden. Jenny stared at him and her fingers slowly caressed Harry's scar, her other hand was sliding up and down to Harry's bare chest; then she slowly moved her hips, grinding it with Harry's erection.

"Ahh..." Harry moaned not taking his eyes off her. His hand went to her bathrobe and slid it down on her waist then traced the straps of her black lacy bra with his fingers. Harry was performing a skillfull act of self control because even though he already have an erection and Jenny was on top of him who just grinded her hips a while ago, it was a miracle how he could take long not devouring her already.

Harry's other hand went to Jenny's hair then pulled her head for a kiss and at the same time Harry arched his head upward to meet her mouth.

"Now don't you deny it that you're not planning to shag each other." Ron have bursted in front of the door, with his hand on his waist and looked at Harry and Jenny with his eyebrow raised.

Harry closed his eyes as Jenny sighed when their another attempt to snog was again interrupted. Jenny sat up and this made Harry moaned because of her weight increasing the pressure on his throbbing erection. Ron looked at Harry in horror when he heard him moaned quite loudly.

"Who said we're going to deny it if we did Weasley?" Jenny turned to look at him as she pulled up her bathrobe and tied it in front.

"You didn't even bother to close the bloody curtains." Ron said and raised his eyebrow even more when he heard Harry moaned again the moment Jenny went off on top of him. Ron saw that Harry have an erection and Harry immediately got his pillow and covered it on his crotch.

"I know who would you want to shag Ron." Jenny said seriously and Ron turned to looked at her with a surprised expression

"H-how would you know?" Harry and Ron asked unison.

"I'm a legilimen." Jenny said and Harry's curiousity grew. When Ron heard this he looked nervous and he blushed furiously.

Jenny stared at Ron for a couple of seconds then her face broke into smile.

"Kidding Ron! Legilimency is so much advance. You should have seen your face!" Jenny chuckled and Ron scowled at her. Harry rolled his eyes while smiling and still struggling to cover his erection.

"But I think I know who it is." Jenny said.

"Haha Jenny, funny." Ron rolled his eyes then crossed his arms.

"Yeah right Ron, see you tomorrow. Bye Harry." Jenny started to walk for the door but she turned around.

"Ron, do you think Hermione would be thrilled if she discovered that you want to shag her?" Jenny suddenly asked with a playful smiled on her lips. Ron's mouth gaped open and he blushed really hard this time, the red tinge crept not only to his face but also to his ears and neck.

"You want to shag Hermione?" Harry asked Ron with his mouth hanged open.

"I-I..." Ron managed to say and Harry began to laugh at him.

"Harry be sure to keep THAT down, it will be really hard to sleep tonight. Bye guys." Jenny said talking about his hard-on and went out of the dormitory. It was Harry's turn to blush and groaned when the pillow rubbed against his erection.

"Was she really a legilimen? She got me on that one." Ron said and sat down on his own bed.

"So you really want to shag Hermione? I shouldn't be surprise because I know you two have something which both of you have not yet acknowledged, but I guess I was surprise." Harry said and sat up but still holding the pillow on his crotch.

"Jenny's right mate, you better put that thing down." Ron motioned his eyes at Harry's erection.

"I know."

"So, looks like the two of you are back on track again huh?" Ron asked and Harry grinned at him.

"This is time, I would have to admit that I really meant shagging her a while ago."

"Sorry for barging in and ruining the moment, mate." Ron shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. But next time, I'll make sure that the curtains are close." Harry said and Ron shook his head as Harry headed to the bathroom to free the pressure on his boxers.

**REVIEWS please? **promise the sex part will be on its way just keep reading...\m/

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	10. Across this Starless Dead of Night

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 10: **Across this Starless Dead of Night**

Gryffindor students were all over the common room quite tense because of this morning's Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. Jenny have descended the stairs wearing her red and gold robes to join Hermione in the common room who was helping Ginny Weasley with her Quidditch robe.

"Morning Jenny!" Hermione greeted as she tried fixing Ginny's robe.

'Morning Hermione! Morning Ginny!" Jenny smiled at the two girls. Ginny wasn't quite shock when Jenny instantly knew her name because Hermione have told it all to her that Jenny was Harry's protector and that she knew the Weasleys very well.

"Morning Jenny." Ginny smiled warmly at her.

"Umm...Jenny can I ask you a favor? I really need to run an errand for Professor McGonagall and Ginny's robe isn't finish halfway, can you continue this?" Hermione looked at Jenny with wishful and agitated eyes.

"Sure no problem." Jenny replied.

"Oh thank you very much! I might go ahead to the pitch and reserve a seat for you, McGonagall would like to talk to you anyways. Ginny, kick some ass in the game alright?" Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and did the same to Jenny then squeezed herself out of the crowded common room.

"What happened to your robe?" Jenny went up to Ginny and inspected her torn robe.

"I acted foolish last night with a classmate and she accidentally torn it off, Hermione tried sewing it though but it takes a lot of time. She completely forgot that nifty spell because the reparo charm did not work." Ginny said and tied her red hair into a neat bun.

"Hermione forgot a small spell?" Jenny asked disbelief as she inspected different parts of Ginny's torn robe then she got her wand.

"I know, it's quite surprising huh? Maybe its her Head Girl duties, Malfoy is an ass." Ginny smiled at Jenny.

"Definitely. I'm not going to do the muggle way on your robe Ginny, you'll be late for the match." Jenny said and flicked her wand.

"Sigweed repari!" Jenny said this spell several times while she pointed at the damaged parts of her cloth. She was finished in less than a minute.

"Now that's nifty!" Ginny grinned at Jenny while inspecting her newly made robe. Jenny just grinned back at Ginny.

"Hermione's right, you're a smart and powerful wizard." Ginny looked at her.

"She said that? Aww...such a sweetie." Jenny said immitating Romilda Vane who always have this sickly sweetness. Ginny giggled at Jenny's gesture and she instantly liked her.

"Jenny." Both girls turned around and saw Harry standing there. Harry clad in his Quidditch robe and his Firebolt on his hand, swallowed when he realized that Jenny and Ginny both stared at him. Because of Harry's British accent, both girls were confused who was being called by Harry: 'jenny' or 'ginny'. Harry just froze there when the girls looked at him.

Both girls stared at him and they slowly turned to look at each other. Harry's heart began to pound, he was like a rat being trapped by two attractive cats.

"Umm...Jenny, I-... umm..." Harry pronounced Jenny's name clearer as he struggled for his words. Harry avoided Ginny's eyes and shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"I have to go Jenny, thanks for the help." Ginny said softly as she gathered her broom.

"Welcome, kick ass Ginny." Jenny patted Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled at Jenny and quickly glanced at Harry before she walked out.

"What is it Harry?" Jenny turned to Harry. Harry put away a strand of her black hair from her forehead and smiled.

"Be sure to watch okay?" Harry said and leaned his head on the stick of his broom.

"Of course, I'm all prepared. See?" Jenny tapped her fingers on her robe and smirked at him.

"Good, it will help if you're there. Someone might jinx me in the middle of the game." Harry faked an anxious expression and Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure Potter, I'll even catch your ass if you'll fall off your broom." Jenny smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks, you'll have a reward for that." Harry said playfully.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jenny asked and Harry frowned curiously at her.

"Well...not really, I'm a bit of an insomniac you know." Harry replied

"That's not what I meant." Jenny waved her hand in front of him then she pointed her finger on Harry's crotch. Harry followed the direction of Jenny's fingers and looked down at his pants then his face turned into a red tomato.

"Ummm...y-yes I did. I freed him last night." Harry said and blushed even more when Jenny chuckled.

"I have to go, players should be there at the pitch early. I have to meet with the team for one last strategic plans." Harry said and to Jenny's surprise, Harry put a quick hard kiss on her lips. Jenny just stood there and stared at Harry, blinking her eyes while she let herself sink in to the kiss he made. Most of the students have seen that glimpse of public display of affection between Harry and Jenny and some of them have started whispering.

"See you later." Harry smirked at her.

"Nail it Harry." Harry heard her said but he turned around when he felt Jenny's hand gripped his arm.

"What?" Harry asked smiling and he's hoping that she would return the kiss. If she would do that, Harry will not hesitate to give her a torrid French kiss in front of all the Gryffindors.

"You need to settle it Harry." Jenny stared at Harry's eyes seriously.

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Ginny." Jenny did not need to add any information because the moment Harry heard Ginny's name, his expression became serious and at the same time, sad. He finally looked up at Jenny's soft black eyes after a couple of seconds.

Harry lingered his stare at her before he could say anything.

"I will." Harry held Jenny's arm on his arm and gave it a squeeze. Jenny smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

"Kick ass Harry." Jenny called out to him when he started to go out of the portrait hole. Harry waved his hand at Jenny with his back facing her then disappeared as soon as the portrait hole opened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gryffindor won by 100 points against Hufflepuff and the final score was 135 - 235. It was Harry who caught the snitch after a lot of successful saves by his teammates which earned a lot of points for Gryffindor.

All of the Gryffindor students gathered in the common room for the party. There were butterbeers and also some firewhisky which Dean sneaked into campus. It was a surprise not to hear any complaints from Hermione, she was actually holding a cup of firewhisky and talked enthusiastically with Jenny.

The Gryffindors cheered the moment Harry and the whole Quidditch team entered the common room. Music was blasting from a muggle radio which Jenny brought with her when she went to Hogwarts and the party just kept on. Harry frantically searched for Jenny until he bumped someone.

"Sorry." Harry said and turned around to see who it was. He stopped when he saw Ginny and their stares locked with each other.

"Sorry." Ginny muttered through the loud music and started to walk away but Harry was fast enough to grab her arm. Ginny looked at him with a stunned expression on her face and her mouth slightly open.

Harry took a final sigh.

"Can we talk!" Harry yelled through the noise. Ginny looked at him for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Let's go out!" Harry said. Both of them struggled to squeezed theirselves through the crowd and reached the portrait hole. Harry looked back at the crowd and there he saw Jenny on the sofa beside Hermione and Ron. Jenny stared at his direction and knew what he was about to do.

Jenny winked at him and raised her cup of firewhisky. Harry smiled at her encouragement then went outside together with Ginny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry." Harry finally said after the long silence that reigned between him and Ginny. Both of them walked out of the Gryffindor tower and headed to the hills outside the campus to have a peaceful talk.

They have been sitting down on the grassy hills just looking at the starless night for like an eternity. Neither of them have uttered a word and the deafening silence have been so unbearable for Harry.

"For what?" Ginny turned to look at him.

"For...being such an ass." Harry sighed and Ginny just can't help not to giggle. This made Harry relaxed a little because Ginny have actually loosen up in front of him.

"Hmmm...I will not protest about that." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry." Ginny sighed when she heard Harry say sorry for the second time.

"I'm sorry too. I've been bitching out on you when I could have understood what you felt at the moment. So I guess I'm also an ass."

"It's just that we fell apart so easily and the war have been getting on my nerves especially last summer. Voldemort's really going to pay for ruining all our lives." Harry looked up to the sky and for the first time, he got to appreciate a night sky with the absence of the stars. It reminded him of Jenny's eyes.

"Yes, he's certainly going to pay..." Ginny said softly.

"Actually, I think I really am being a pain in the ass lately..."

"Says who?" Ginny looked at him curiously. Harry could be arrogant sometimes and he is too stubborn to admit some mistakes but right now it was quite a surprise for him to openly say that he has been acting such an ass. Besides, Ginny have no news from Harry lately since they were not talking.

"Says Jenny." Harry replied. Ginny smiled secretly at this because her assumption was true: Harry Potter is attracted to his protector.

"I think you're acting an ass not because of the war this time, Harry. You're actually getting distracted by Jenny."

"That's the point. I don't have the war to blame anymore for acting as such. This time, I'm an ass period." Harry said and Ginny chuckled.

"She's doing one hell of a good job for distracting you."

"Yes, I must admit."

"Are you...attracted to her?" Ginny asked carefully. Harry slowly stared at her and was thinking of his words.

"Harry, I wouldn't mind. You don't need to be careful with your words, I'm actually over you." Ginny said reading Harry's mind.

"Aww...that's kinda sweet Ginny." Harry thinly smiled while mocking a sweet expression. Ginny chuckled at him and smacked his arm lightly.

"Yes, I am attracted to her. She's...rough." Harry sighed.

"Rough eh?" Ginny grinned at the thought.

"Yes rough. I don't know but I really think I'm getting attached to rough girls." Harry said and Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"So you think I'm rough? and you think that Jenny's rougher?" Ginny shook her head as Harry gave her a shy smile.

"I miss you." Harry's face turned serious and Ginny stared at him.

"Same here." Ginny said softly.

"Our conversations such as this one is something that I really love. It makes me feel relax you know."

"Friends?" Ginny extended her hand to him. Harry smiled at her then grasped her hand.

"Friends." Harry shook her hand then reached out to Ginny for a hug.

"This is much better." Ginny messed Harry's already messed up hair.

Both of them have continued their conversation updating each other about their lives and what happened to them while they were not on speaking terms. They have spent the rest of the evening talking about Harry's attraction to Jenny, Michael Corner who was trying to be with Ginny again, Harry's discovery of Ron wanting to shag Hermione, the war, Harry's muggle class, Ginny's O.W.L.S, and the continuation of their DA sessions.

"Sheesh, its way way too late Harry." Ginny sat up after lying down on the grass.

"Yes, the bloody party might be over." Harry said as both of them stood up and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Mumbillius Cakenut." The portrait hole opened. As both of them entered the room, the common room was now quiet. The party was over and it was dimly lit because of the little fire that was one the fireplace. Ginny and Harry frowned when a hand holding a cup stretched out from the sofa because they thought everybody have left and went to sleep, they were a little surprise to see some people in the common room.

"Ron! itshertern..." Harry and Ginny looked at each other when they heard that voice and both of them went to look at the couch.

"Jenny?" Harry said. They saw Jenny finishing a cup of what seems to be a firewhisky because there was a bottle of it scattered on the floor and it was actually close to being empty. Beside Jenny, was Ron who was sleeping on the sofa with his hand dangling on the floor holding a crushed paper cup. Seamus was struggling on the floor to reach the bottle of firewhisky but held his forehead and landed on his back.

"Goddammit! Emgoingtohavmetengalleonshchomorow..." Jenny's words slurred as she reached the bottle of firewhisky, emptying it and pouring it on the cup.

"Em not looshing Chenny..." Ron whispered followed by a loud snore.

"She's drunk Harry." Ginny said and looking funnily at the two boys who already gave up.

"I know. So much for being my protector. We could be attacked by dementors a while ago and she's happily drunk right here in the common room." Harry sighed and Ginny shook her head chuckling.

"Jenny, come on now." Harry whispered to Jenny who just finished her last cup. She stumbled on Ron's leg as Harry tried to reach her.

"Heyy...look at gish chu guyshhh...weak drunken bashtardsshh!" Jenny said and threw the paper cup at the floor hitting Seamus at the head.

"Ginny can you give me a hand please." Harry said helplessly and Ginny giggled at him. She actually find this situation very funny because she have found something new to tease Ron, she never found Ron drunk before and her brother look silly snoring there while getting defeated by a girl. Ginny took Jenny's other arm as Jenny continue to blab saying something like 'challenging me' and 'they fell asleep', she was also letting out curses as a period to her slurred sentences.

"Jenny, you're so foul-mouthed while drunk." Ginny chuckled. Both of them struggled to assist Jenny on the stairs going to the girl's dormitory.

Jenny have leaned her head on Harry and her nose have been buried on Harry's neck. This cause Harry to blush as he felt Jenny's breath inhaling and exhaling on his skin.

"Harry, you smell sweat..." Jenny whispered as she nuzzled his neck. Ginny cannot help not to laugh at Jenny's remark and Harry blushed even more because Jenny was yet again successful in making him embarass.

"Thanks Jenny." Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I think you should take her to your room Harry. Looks like she wants to make out with you." Ginny teased. Jenny's nose remain to nuzzle his neck looking like she was drowning at his scent with her eyes close.

"As much as I would love to, but who knows what she will do to me the moment she wake up in my bed tomorrow. She's quite unpredictable sometimes." Harry thinly smiled at her, while taking Ginny's suggestion into considerations.

"A favor Ginny. Please take her to her bed." Harry said when they reach the door of the girl's dormitory.

"No problem, Harry. Goodnight." Ginny smiled at him taking Jenny's arm and hooking it into Ginny's neck.

"Thanks, goodnight Ginny. Night Jenny." Harry opened the door for them as Ginny struggled to carry Jenny. Jenny waved her hand shortly at him then both girls stumbled on the floor.

"Shit." Ginny muttered.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concernly and he was about to go inside.

"Yes Harry, I could do this. You're not allowed here, go fetch the two boys." Ginny said and motioned Jenny to get up. Harry heard Jenny groaned as she stood up.

"Sorry for the trouble Gin and thanks." Harry stifled a chuckle before he closed the door. He walked back to the common room where the two boys were sleeping peacefully.

"Persil Gonus!" Harry flicked his wand to make the bottle of firewhisky and the cups disappear to avoid trouble from Professor McGonagall then he turned to the boys.

"Weak drunken bastards." Harry said to them remembering Jenny's complaints about the two blokes who did not survive on their drinking challenge.

"You owe the lass 5 galleons each." Harry said as he picked Seamus first to assist him to his bed then after more struggling, he came back for Ron. Harry fell asleep easily the moment his back felt his bed because of exhaustion. It was like two hours practice of Quidditch carrying those two drunk blokes.

**REVIEWS...please? thanks...\m/**

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Tala" \m/


	11. Nobody Knew Who Hit First

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 11: **Nobody Knew Who Hit First**

Breakfast next morning was greeted by a lot of grumpy students seated at the Gryffindor table. The victory party have finished really late about 2:00 in the morning and most of them have stayed until it ended.

There were two boys who can't even open their eyes and were holding on to their foreheads as if it would explode. Ron and Seamus can't remember what time they have gone to bed, all they could remember was starting a drinking challenge with a girl and it was with Jenny.

"Have you tried drinking something Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron massaged his forehead.

"Yes, I did drank a lot of the bloody firewhisky didn't I?" Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head because it was hopeless talking to Ron who was still obviously not in his right thinking.

"Seamus! Who won?" Ron yelled across the table. Seamus looked up at him, his eyes struggling to open.

"I did." Seamus replied.

"Shut up, you did not." Ron shortly glared at him then flinched at his throbbing headache.

"Jenny did." Harry said. Ron and Seamus looked at him suddenly remembering the details then both of them groaned.

"Oh yeah...how did you know?" Seamus asked.

"Ginny and I saw the two of you sleeping while Jenny has been ranting, calling you 'weak drunken bastards'." Harry smirked at them and the two blokes elicited groans.

"You and Ginny are okay now?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm so happy Harry." Hermione gave Harry a hug and smiled at him. Ginny from across the table gave Harry a smile and Hermione also beamed at her.

"What time did you dragged us to bed?" Seamus asked to Ginny.

"About 3:30 in the morning, you were literally snoring your asses off while Jenny emptied the whole bottle of firewhisky." Ginny replied and the students sitting near them chuckled.

"I didn't know Jenny's a drinker." Dean said.

"We didn't know either. Thought either of us could get 5 galleons from her." Ron groaned again and Harry laughed.

"It was the other way around mate." Harry made a 'tsk tsk' sound and continued eating his breakfast.

Jenny came walking towards the Gryffindor table also massaging her head. She completely made her way to the table without bumping into someone or into something despite that her eyes were close.

"Morning Jenny." Harry said to her. She sat on her usual chair in front of Harry then massaged her forehead. Jenny finally looked up at Harry and Hermione with puffy eyes.

"Morning." Jenny smiled smugly at them. She was about to reach for a bacon when her eyes saw Ron and Seamus.

"Hey you two! Ah..." Jenny called out to the boys but shouting have made her forehead ached even more.

"You owe me 10 galleons." Jenny said and the two boys pulled five galleons each from their pockets and handed it to her looking really sad.

"Thank you." Jenny grinned at them and put the galleons on her pocket.

"How the hell did you stay that long?" Seamus demanded and Jenny just shrugged her shoulders at him and started to eat.

"Have you tried drinking something to ease the headache?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. I have to be full before I could take any medicine or I might throw up. Ginny! Thanks for dragging me to bed." Jenny smiled at Ginny.

"No problem, Harry and I have to drag you though." Ginny said.

"I actually fell off the bed and woke up on the floor. Damn headache!" Jenny dropped her utensils and massaged her head again.

"The three of you should go to Madam Pompfrey after breakfast." Harry said and stared at her who continued eating.

"You never toured me around Hogwarts Harry." Jenny suddenly said and Harry frowned at the sudden sentence.

"Malfoy did asked to show you around Hogwarts right?" Harry teased.

"Fine, I'll go with Draco then." Jenny looked up at him. Harry snorted at her, irritated at the way she said Malfoy's first name.

"I was just teasing. Where do you want to go? We have lots of free time after Charms."

"The black lake." Jenny replied.

"Okay, but not until you go to Madam Pompfrey." Harry smiled at her.

"Sure..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Feeling better?" Harry asked when he and Jenny went together to Madam Pompfrey after their Charms class. Harry have said a well-built excuse to Hermione and Ron so that he and Jenny could have this moment alone. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry for she already knew the reason and she have to force Ron to come with her because he's been giddy to go with them to the lake.

"Yeah, much better." Jenny grinned at him as they started to go out of the building.

"I was a little surprised that you haven't seen the black lake." Harry said.

"I have seen it but I want to go around it. I haven't seen all of it, like those merpeople." Harry raised his eyebrow at what she said while Jenny removed a leaf on her head when they passed through the woods shedding off its leaves.

"Merpeople? But they don't really show themselves above the water Jenny." Jenny just shrugged her shoulders as they came to the dock where several boats were lined up and tied to it.

Harry jumped to one of the boats and grabbed the oars after removing his robe.

"Hop in." Harry motioned Jenny. She threw her robe at Harry then jumped in the boat with a perfect balance and sat in front of Harry who was beginning to row the boat.

"Give me an oar I'll help you." Jenny said and Harry just smiled at her.

"No way, I'm the one touring you around right? Just sit there."

"And stare at you?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah you could do that." Harry smirked at her while Jenny just rolled her eyes. Harry gently moved the boat toward the middle of the lake as he continue to row it with the oars. The weather was actually chilly as winter was fast approaching and the wind was as cold as ice, the water on the lake might be the same. There was only dead silence around the black lake, the black water lay still as the thick trees rustle in tune with wind. On their left, there was a big tree which was surrounded by plants making it look like a lagoon and there were even no sounds of birds and other animals that might be coming from the forest.

While rowing the boat, Harry just stared at the girl in front of him while the wind blew her hair. Jenny looked around the magnificent view of the lake with awe in her face.

"Beautiful." Jenny whispered as she kept her curly black hair away from her face whenever the wind slapped it on her cheek.

"Yes it is beautiful." Harry said not talking about the view. Jenny did not seem to notice what Harry have just said because she stood up on the boat trying to savor the view in front of her.

"Harry! This is as close to freedom!" Jenny exclaimed as she stretched both of her arms inhaling the air with close eyes, the wind have occured a little stronger thus making her black hair swayed and moved with the wind.

"You don't want to be back to reality huh?" Harry chuckled at her.

"Definitely, I don't want to go back there thinking about the war. I know you feel the same." Jenny sat back in front of Harry and looked at him carefully. Harry stared back at her and his expression turned serious. As much as time would allow it, he did not want to think matters concerning saving the wizarding world. He would just love to stay here with the silence of the lake and with the presence of Jenny.

"As much as I would love to stay here, especially with you." Harry sighed and stared at Jenny's black orbs intently as he got lost in it.

"Let's make the most out of it then." Jenny grinned at him. Harry grinned back but to his surprise, Jenny started to unbutton her school blouse.

"Wha-" Harry started to say but he wasn't able to utter any word and just continued staring at Jenny stripping her blouse. She finally undid her last button then removed her blouse showing off a black lacy push-up bra. Jenny stood up on the boat and unhooked her skirt after she have removed her socks and her school shoes, it revealed a matching black lacy knickers.

"W-whatareyouplanningonmakingthemostoutofit?" Harry said nervously and scanned his eyes at Jenny's curves. Unlike the first time that he saw her almost naked, her push-up bra have given emphasis on her shapely firm breasts and it conveyed it's obvious softness and since she was wearing panties instead of her lacy short shorts, it exposed a great deal of every asset she has.

"I want to see the merpeople." Jenny simply replied with a small smile playing on her lips.

"The water is icy!" Harry hissed at her. Despite of the cold chilly weather, Harry began to feel hot and small beads of sweat started to form because of Jenny's sight.

"I don't care. You may join me if you want." Jenny shrugged and before Harry could protest, she jumped out of the boat and dive into the water.

"Jenny!" Harry called out and looked down at water for her shadow but saw only the blackness of the lake. _Fat chance! The water's black for Merlin's sake!_ Harry thought then with a sigh of frustration, he started to strip himself.

Jenny's head popped out of the water just in time when Harry was taking off his school shirt.

"Hurry up Potter." Jenny smoothed her now wet black hair and wiped the water off her eyes. Harry rolled his eyes at her then stood up on the boat to slid down his pants leaving his white boxers with kissmarks all over it.

"Nice boxers Harry!" Jenny giggled at the sight of him. Harry raised his eyebrow at her for he never heard Jenny giggled before but somehow he felt his chest swell with pride because that was a sign that she was also attracted to him.

"If you have told me that we're going to take a swim I must have wear something more...decent." Harry said. The material of his boxers was quite thin and its whiteness was quite sheer. Harry was a little bit nervous because the moment that this cloth became wet, it will be quite transparent and there will be no excuse to hide his assets. He surely knew that he will have a hard-on because of Jenny's close proximity with him.

"Its fine. It actually look so...cute." Jenny let out another giggle and it made Harry blush.

"Meet you down there!" Jenny said to him before she ducked her head on the water. Seconds later, Harry finally jumped into the water to follow her.

The environment below was quite familiar to him.This was the part of the lake where Harry was frantically searching for his friends during his fourth year at the Tri Wizard tournament, when he ate gillyweeds and turned himself into a merman.

Jenny was nowhere to be found under the lake where tall grasses were scattered all over the lake floor. _How could she swim so fast?_ Harry swam gently looking around for Jenny and still no sight of her. Harry surfaced above the water for air. He removed his glasses as he wiped his eyes and shoved his dripping hair away from his face.

"Where is she?" Harry muttered as he looked at the boat where their clothes have been scattered. He put his glasses on and swam a little while remaining above the water when he felt something feathery glided on his leg.

Harry nearly jumped because of that and immediately he dived back underwater. He saw a merkid near him having a fuss over at something and realized that the thing which glided on his leg was the hair of the merkid. Harry swam slowly towards the merkid and finally saw Jenny playing with it.

Jenny's hair was like a long black silk cloth moving smoothly in the waters while she swam playfully around it. The merkid stretched out its hand and smoothed on Jenny's black hair gliding on the water. Harry was just staring at the scene infront of him and quite mesmerized at Jenny who look like a gorgeous mermaid.

Shortly, the merkid swam away from her after waving its hand as a means of goodbye and Jenny also waved her hand to the merkid. Harry swam towards her and Jenny turned around and saw him coming. Jenny smiled at him and made her way to his direction then suddenly she sealed Harry's mouth with hers.

Harry automatically shut his eyes when he felt Jenny's mouth on his. Since they were underwater, Jenny's mouth felt like jelly and all wet but it still made Harry's heart to pound really hard. He snaked his arm on her waist and hoisted both of them up to the surface with their lips still lock with each other.

The moment that they were above the water, both of them grasped for air but their mouth never left each other's greedy contact. Jenny's hands clasped both of Harry's cheeks as she opened her mouth further to deepen the kiss while Harry's hand remained on her waist massaging it underwater, his other hand went gliding up and down on her thigh.

Harry could now feel the warmth and softness of Jenny's mouth when they surfaced above and his tongue darted inside her mouth which she accepted willingly. Both of their eyes were closed, savoring each other's tastes as their tongues battled for dominance. Moans have escaped from Harry as Jenny did something unexpected to him, she let his tongue deep into her mouth then she sucked it. Harry might have died with the sensation that she gave him and true to his thoughts, he already have an erection and Jenny could feel its complete hardness on her abdomen.

Jenny's hands have been removed from his cheeks and slid it up and down his bare chest, feeling his hard nipples on the palm of her hands. They never took a break to grasp for more air as both of them continue to kiss. Jenny slowly opened her eyes as Harry pulled her even close to his body and his throbbing erection on her stomach, she hooked one of her legs on Harry's waist thus making his erection in contact with her own crotch. Harry have opened his eyes when he felt that Jenny's mouth have stopped moving. He saw her staring at him and their mouths have maintained their close distance.

"Whoa..." Jenny whispered on his lips while she continue to stare at him. Harry's green eyes blinked dreamily at her as he pressed his mouth into hers once more. He felt Jenny's fingers making circles on his back underwater and it sent shivers on his spine literally because of how Jenny's fingers move it.

"We have to go back." Jenny reluctantly removed her mouth from Harry.

"I don't want to go back." Harry sighed and he planted small kisses on Jenny's cheeks.

"As much as I would love to stay here..." Jenny imitated the way Harry said it. Harry chuckled at her teasing.

"Fine, I still have a couple of classes though." Harry said. Jenny pressed her body closer to him as she nipped Harry's lower lip and continued giving it some soft bites. She can feel the pounding of Harry's heart in his chest.

"Mmm...I thought we're going back?" Harry asked and grinned down at her.

"Fine." Jenny wiped Harry's swollen lips and both of them swam back to the boat.

"I think I like you to wear that boxers everytime we take a swim Harry." Jenny eyed Harry's white boxers which cling very low to his torso, his ass was clearly noticeable and also his manhood which (fortunately for Harry) have already tamed down.

"Sure no problem." Harry just said playfully and put out his wand to mutter an incantation to dry themselves and both of them quietly put all of their clothes on.

Harry gripped the oars but he made no move to row the boat, he just stared at Jenny.

What happened a while ago was awesome, maybe because that was their first real kiss. That kiss have pushed through without interruptions. He stared at the girl in front of him combing her black curly hair with her fingers, her lips swollen because of the way they kiss a while ago, and her face flushed.

"You might be late for your next class Harry." Jenny said to him. She smiled at Harry's appearance, his messy raven hair was even messier, his mouth which was red and glistening wet, his round glasses clinging on his nose, and his face flushed.

"I know." Harry smiled mischievously at her.

"Potter..." Jenny said warningly. Harry chuckled and started rowing the boat.

"You are really something else Jenniah." Harry smiled softly.

"I know." Jenny smirked and leaned on the boat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your next class is your advance muggle class right?" Jenny asked as the four of them went out after their Potions.

"Yes and I'm quite anxious about it actually." Hermione bit her lip worriedly.

"Relax, you could do it Hermione just remember all the things that we've practiced." Jenny said and the two boys instantly stared at her dumbfounded.

"Shush Jenny!" Hermione hissed but it was too late and her face turned bright red.

"We?" Harry asked.

"You've been practicing Hermione?" Ron raised his eyebrow at her and a little smile played on his lips.

"Umm...yes...Jenny's been teaching me." Hermione replied shyly and immediately wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

"Where did you learn how to dirty dance Jenny?" Harry frowned curiously at her and became intrigued.

"I have my experiences Potter and besides, I want to see you do it." Jenny smirked at him which made Harry became anxious as well and blushed.

"How about you Ron? Are you doing well?" Jenny turned to ask Ron.

"Hmm...I think I'm doing a bloody good job but go ahead and ask Hermione what she thinks."

"Why Hermione?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Because I'm his partner." Hermione said and she was really blushing right now. Jenny's black eyes widened with amusement as she grinned.

"OH... That's why Ron wanted to sha-"

"JENNY DO YOU WANT TO WATCH US?" Ron instantly cut in and looked at Jenny warningly. Jenny frowned at Ron for his sudden behavior but she shut up when she realized what she was about to say. Harry just sniggered at the two remembering how Jenny caught Ron's hidden desire to shag Hermione.

"What's going on?" Hermione eyed Jenny and Ron suspiciously and one of her hand was on her hips. Ever since their dirty dancing lesson have happened and Ron was partnered with Hermione, Ron began to develop feelings for his bestfriend and realized that she was a grown up attractive girl.

"I was about to say that Ron wanted to shatter all your nervousness for your muggle class." Jenny lied smoothly and Hermione seems to take it.

"And I would love to watch you now." Jenny added. This cause Harry to look at her and he felt alarmed at what she said.

"You have Trelawney right?" Hermione asked.

"Fuck Divination, I'll cut it to watch you guys. I'll sit-in at your class" Jenny smiled at the three of them.

"That would be brilliant Jenny!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think you should attend Divination instead of watching us." Harry said.

"Quit it Harry, you never cared about Divination." Jenny rolled her eyes at him. She knew that Harry was starting to get nervous and he doesn't want her to watch him do dirty dancing because he was starting to get really shy and embarass.

"B-but, Trelawney might-"

"I want to watch you Harry, don't you want me to?" Jenny looked at him.

"Well, I think you should follow my orders since you're the one guarding me." Harry's voice turned into a bossy mode. The kiss at the lake a couple of days ago was still fresh on Harry's mind but he was not really sure whether it was official to call that Jenny and Harry were dating as a couple because so far, nothing has changed between their interactions together.

"Nice try Harry. I work for the Order not for your eyes only and I take orders from Dumbledore. I'm going to watch you Harry, enough said." Jenny said and Harry just sighed at this as a sign of defeat. Hermione and Ron sniggered as they went inside the classroom which was turned into a dancing studio.

"Neat." Jenny looked around the classroom which was all white with a wide mirror infront and benches for the students.

"Class! Goodmorning." Professor Ademia greeted and this time she's wearing a black tube top with red shorts and her red sneakers.

"I suppose you have practiced your own moves that yo-... Miss Soqunda, what a pleasant surprise!" Professor Ademia found Jenny on her class and the rest of the students looked into her direction.

"Goodmorning Professor, if you don't mind I want to sit-in for your class?" Jenny asked.

"Of course I don't mind, dear. Just be comfortable there alright?" Professor Ademia smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." Jenny sat back on her seat when she gazed at Draco Malfoy's expression smirking at her.

"So the first group please take the floor so we could have our practice. Girls start being sexy alright? And boys, savor every sexiness that your partner gives you...that's dirty dancing, being one with the music and your partner in a sensuous erotic manner."

Jenny grinned at what Professor Ademia have said and the first group started to line up. She felt Hermione, Ron and Harry got up on their seats.

"You're the first group huh?" Jenny said.

"Yes and I'm getting really nervous Jenny." Hermione squeezed Jenny's hand.

"You'll be fine. Just be sexy and Ron will respond to you automatically, you'll see." Jenny squeezed back her hand and turned to Harry.

"Harry." Jenny called out to Harry who was wiping his hands on his pants. He was obviously nervous doing it infront of Jenny.

"What?" Harry asked and Jenny just winked at him. This made Harry formulate an idea and it made him relax. Harry give her one last look, this time with a smirk on his face that made Jenny frowned curiously at him.

"Come on now." Professor Ademia gathered the first group which is half of the class. They were already positioned with their partners while Professor Ademia brought out a big muggle-made boombox which started to play a track called 'My Humps' by a muggle Hiphop group called Black Eyed Peas.

Jenny was very much aware of the muggle music becasue she listens to a lot of muggle stuffs and she perfectly knew that the song being played really suites the dirty dancing class.

"On the cue, start dancing..." Professor Ademia said.

Harry kept his eyes on Jenny as Parvati started making the first move but Jenny's eyes were concentrated on Hermione and Ron who were staring intently at each other while Hermione grind her hips at him. Harry waited for a while for Jenny to look into his direction and tried hard to concentrate on Parvati who turned her back at him and pressed her ass on his groin, his hands went up to her waist as both of them moved to the fast beat of the song.

The girls walked away from the guys and did their sexy hiphop routine teasing the boys. The males also have their own steps while the girls strutted sexily towards them.

_Look! Look! _Harry thought while staring at Jenny and like a message being transmitted to her, Jenny have landed her eyes on Harry's. _Yes!_ Harry's green eyes squinted and hoped to God that it was sexy enough to make Jenny melt and then grabbed Parvati who strutted in front of him. Jenny leaned her head forward, cupped her chin and stared back at Harry.

Harry started to make his move to try and seduce Jenny. He glided his hand on Parvati's legs until her skirt have climbed up to her upper thigh, he never left Jenny's eyes and looked at her with his green orbs saying out loud: "_Imagine me doing this to you..."_ Jenny have read the expression on Harry's eyes and watched closely to what he was doing, she has crossed her legs with her full attention to him.

Harry hated dancing but seducing a girl is a different thing. He felt that something was entering his body thus transforming him into a different person. Harry have seduced only one girl and he learned this when Ginny was his girlfriend. He buried his face on Parvati's neck still looking at Jenny and his right hand went up to her waist. Parvati's ass was still pressed on Harry's middle and her hands went up to clasped his neck then she started grinding her hips on Harry's crotch, Harry was meeting her moves by grinding his hips forward making his middle pressed harder to hers. They were doing this fast because the song is upbeat and has a jumpy tune and Harry never break his eye contact with Jenny as he do this. Parvati kneeled down infront of Harry and slid up her body to his, this made Harry breathed even faster; he could see Jenny's black eyes turned even blacker as she stared at him with equal seductiveness and slowly she licked her lips making sure that Harry could follow the traces of her tongue. Harry knew that the possibility of having another erection would occur because he was getting aroused by Parvati's moves but it did not appear to him that Parvati's doing it because since he was looking at Jenny, he could imagine Jenny doing every move by herself.

"Good job! That will be enough for the first group!" Professor Ademia have clapped her hands and the atmosphere in the classroom turned really steamy. Everytime they will their Advance Muggle Class, an aura of everyone feeling extremely hot and horn_ish_ were always present.

Parvati and Harry have stopped moving the moment Professor Ademia have put a halt to everyone and have turned off the boombox. Parvati turned around to face Harry and smiled at him, she has this small blush on he cheeks.

"Nice work Harry." Parvati whispered and Harry returned her smile, proud of himself. Harry walked toward Jenny and they were still staring at each other with a silent communication of desire for each other.

"That was hot." Jenny whispered to him the moment Harry sat on the bench next to her.

"Hope you felt that." Harry whispered back still staring at her. Jenny smirked at Harry's sudden sexy behavior mode.

"Umm...Ms.G-Granger, Mr. Weasley..." Professor Ademia have said to Ron and Hermione who were the only left in the middle of the floor moving slowly and standing really close to each other.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley go back to your seats now." Professor raised her voice at the two who were still grinding at each other's hips and they immediately broke apart. Hermione was blushing very hard and Ron's face was flushed as both of them shyly walked back to the bench, everyone in the classroom sniggered at them.

Professor Ademia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"The first group was brilliant! Now second group come in the middle please." Half of the students with their respective partners have gathered in the middle.

"Professor, my partner is in the hospital wing." Draco Malfoy suddenly said.

"Ms. Parkinson? I see, maybe you could excuse yourself this time Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor, I don't want to miss this opportunity to practice maybe I could just pick another partner for the mean time." Malfoy said and Professor Ademia seemed to ponder on the thought.

"Well okay Mr. Malfoy, pick a partner from the first group."

"If you don't mind Professor, the ones in the first group might be tired after dancing so, I would like the sit-in to be my partner." Malfoy turned to look at Jenny. Jenny instantly shot him a stunned look.

"Git." Harry muttered angrily and stared at Malfoy with disdain.

"Ms.Soqunda? Since you're sitting in, might as well join us here." Professor Ademia motioned her forward. Harry turned to look at Jenny and his eyes telling her not to go.

"Malfoy is downright arrogant!" Ron hissed and Jenny stood up.

"Jenny! Don't!" Hermione whispered.

"I can handle him." Jenny assured them and Harry's heart sank as she walked toward Malfoy who was smirking at the approaching girl.

"Okay, you ready?" Professor Ademia asked the second group.

"You're a smooth liar Draco." Jenny narrowed her eyes at him and Malfoy just smirked even more.

"I have my ways Jenniah and I get what I want." Malfoy said. Jenny snorted at him as the music started. Malfoy instantly pulled Jenny closer to him with his hand secured on the small of her back but Jenny pushed him and immediately started dancing moving with the beat. Harry's mouth gaped open seeing Jenny dance in a hiphop_ish_ kinda way and at the same time it was all sexy. She turned to show Draco that she cannot backed down everytime he tried to seduce her and thus even challenging him when she looked back at Malfoy then grabbed her own ass and bounced it in front of him. Malfoy just stood there dumbly and looked at her with his mouth slightly open because he was taken aback by her aggressiveness.

_I'll play with you Draco, if that's what you want..._ Jenny thought as she strutted closer to him. Malfoy snaked his hand back on her waist then his other hand glided to her leg up to her thigh.

"You're hot you know." Draco whispered at Jenny's ear then flicked his tongue. Harry have been watching them closely, though his insides boil with contempt; he trusted Jenny that she could handle Malfoy and fortunately for Harry, he did not see that tongue flicked on her ear because it was covered by her hair.

"I'm perfectly aware of it." Jenny imitated his smirk and Malfoy raised her leg and hooked it on his waist.

When he saw this, Harry remembered the scene on the lake where Jenny have done the same thing to him.

Jenny and Draco instantly grind their hips together in tune with the music.

"Think you could keep up with me?" Malfoy said as he grind his hips on hers.

"Bring it on Malfoy, I'm not intimidated." Jenny pressed her hips harder to Draco which made him groan and unhooked her leg from his waist. She laid her two arms on Draco's shoulders, and began wiggling her hips down then she dragged her body upward pressing to Draco's. This made Malfoy caught his breath and Jenny combed his blonde hair with her fingers while she was smirking.

"It does not mean I lose Jenniah." Draco said on gritted teeth and turned her around. He pulled Jenny close pressing his middle on her ass then rubbed his waist harder, he buried his mouth on her neck and gave it a soft bite. Jenny drew a sharp breath because of that and moved with Malfoy.

"I'm not liking every bit of this." Harry glared at the scene in front of him then removed his eyes away from them.

"Why can't you just leave this up to me and let me heat you? No one can resist me." Malfoy said and Jenny grabbed his belt buckle to pull him close; their noses slightly bumped with each other.

"You are one egotistical creature Draco. How many women have you bed?" Jenny whispered and her breath fanned Draco's cheeks.

"At least 156 just this year and you'll be 157th." Draco smirked even more.

They were still dancing in the middle of the song and nobody seems to surrender on their little game. Draco have ran his hands between her breasts and it slid down to her stomach and when Malfoy's other hand have went down on her back to clutch her ass, Jenny decided that it has to end and she has to win.

"Oh really?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at him and then she walked while pushing him with her.

"Yes Jenniah, I want you." Draco said. To his surprise, Jenny grabbed his manhood making him moan quite loudly.

"What is she doing?" Hermione asked curiously looking at Jenny who trapped Draco until his back touches the big mirror in front. They couldn't see what Jenny was doing that made Draco moaned really loud for all the students and Professor Ademia because her back was hiding that view.

"Ah..." Draco closed his eyes and breathed heavily as Jenny massaged his manhood gently thus earning him an erection.

"I-I didn't know that you're so eager Jenniah...ahh..." Draco opened his eyes looking at Jenny who stared at him blankly.

"You want me?" Jenny leaned her face to Draco. Every student who were sitting down have listened closely to the conversation but the rest of the second group and Professor Ademia seemed oblivious about the scene that was going on between the two students.

Jenny squeezed his crotch when he didn't answer.

"Oh!... yes I want you. Don't stop Jenny." Draco panted. Harry was now scowling at what he was hearing and he doesn't know exactly what Jenny might be doing to Malfoy.

Jenny smirked when she heard this and pressed her face closer to Draco.

"Too bad Draco you can't have me." Jenny suddenly said and Draco's eyes shot open when he heard what she said.

"Why not? Ah!" Draco asked and he exclaimed when Jenny squeezed Draco's crotch once more.

"I told you Draco, I'am not to be underestimated and I am not intimidated by you." Jenny said and through her gritted teeth, she squeezed Draco's pulsating manhood really hard.

"Aww! ah... I can still...ha-have you..." Draco squealed.

"No you don't, because..." Jenny's finger have travelled teasingly on Draco's jawline.

"I'm Harry Potter's property." Jenny finally said and with this, she crushed Draco's erected manhood with her hand as hard as she could and turned around to walk away, just in time when the music have finished.

The students who were listening to them all the time were all surprised by what Jenny said and turned to look at Harry's direction. Harry was also shocked when he heard Jenny said this but Harry's chest swell with pride

"AWWW!" Draco yelled as he howled with pain and automatically sat down on the floor to comfort his swelling manhood. He got the attention of all the students and all of them laughed at Draco who has a throbbing erection.

Draco looked at Harry with contempt as he still struggle with his painful manhood and Harry stared back at him and smirked cockily towards Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened!" Profesor Ademia rushed to him and blushed herself when she saw Draco's situation.

"Uhh...I'll just bring him to Madam Pompfrey class. Good job second group! Let's see each other next meeting. Uhh... Mr. Malfoy... come on, I'll just have to create a reasonable excuse for Madam Pompfrey..." Professor Ademia said awkwardly and both of them went out of the classroom.

"You just squashed poor Malfoy's little treasure!" Ron have a high-five with Jenny and laughed. The four of them started to go out of the classroom as Jenny grinned at the other students who congratulated her for her job.

"Why did you said that...you're my property?" Harry suddenly asked and Jenny turned to look at him.

"I am yours right? Being your protector and all that..." Jenny shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Oh...it... made me proud I guess." Harry shyly smiled at her. Jenny rolled her eyes at Harry but immediately grinned warmly.

**REVIEWS please? **you like that? i hope you'll like the next chapter...they're going to get on with IT... hehe...

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	12. Such Uncontrollable Caressing Kill

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 12: **Such Uncontrollable Caressing Kill (s.u.c.k)**

News have spread so fast that Harry got a new girl and that new girl happens to be one of the most beautiful newly transferred girl at Hogwarts and also happens to be Harry's protector. Harry Potter must be the luckiest lad in the whole campus. Although they have been tagged as a couple, they did not openly make out in view of the whole school. They just knew that Jenniah Soqunda was Harry Potter's property, well because she officially proclaimed it to the whole Advance Muggle class of Professor Ademia. Actually, after their mind blowing kiss at the lake it wasn't even followed by another one. Mainly because their N.E.W.T.S have been eating a lot of time and everytime Harry attempted to do something with her, there would be interruptions; they do not even hold hands in class or anywhere. It did frustrate and confuse Harry for a while but along the way he understood that it was in Jenny's nature why she was like that, being tough and rough and having her as his protector, she's not really that showy when it comes to affection. But still, he is a seventeen year old guy with actively running hormones who gets sexually stimulated whenever he is beside his exotically gorgeous protector.

Jenny was making her way through her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the real Professor Mad Eye Moody. She headed to the hallway and was walking briskly because she was running late again. Jenny was halfway down the hall when somebody grabbed her and pulled her inside one of the pillars.

"Hold your wand!" Jenny saw Harry in front of her and his face was only an inch away from hers. Jenny's wand was pointed at his throat and Harry grasped the tip of it. He had pulled her towards the pillars in the hallway and pinned her between the wall and Harry's body.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Jenny hissed at him and was actually panting. Harry just grinned at her as Jenny brought her wand back to her robe pocket.

"Nothing. I just missed you, that's all." Harry continued smiling at her then placed his arms on the wall on both sides of Jenny.

"Missed me? We're always together Harry." Jenny raised her eyebrow and she could inhale Harry's scent of fresh bath.

"I mean, I miss this." Harry whispered then leaned his face to meet Jenny's mouth. Jenny accepted Harry's kiss by opening her mouth further and initiated to insert her tongue inside Harry. Fortunately for both of them, no one could really see their full snogging because they were perfectly hidden by the large pillar and Jenny realized that Harry have planned this out.

Jenny's fingers were raking his raven hair and her other hand have slid down on his back to clutch Harry's butt and it made him arched upward.

"Heyy..." Harry whispered as he broke the kiss and blushed. Jenny grinned at him then pulled his head for another snog. She traced Harry's lower lip with her tongue as it felt like lines of fire for Harry. Harry gave Jenny's lips some soft bites and planted noisy kisses on her cheeks.

"You're not guarding me close again..." Harry pouted at her and this made Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Since when did snogging became part of my guarding duties?" Jenny asked playfully.

"Since you start guarding me. You're the one who told a whole class that you're my property." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Uh-huh. You're becoming abusive Potter."

"Because you're so addictive Jenniah." Harry said and immediately inserted his tongue on the very depths of Jenny's mouth.

"And you're becoming quite rough too." Jenny pulled away at his sudden aggressiveness but smirked. Harry didn't said anything and kissed her more gently this time, their moist mouths moved entertwining with each other.

"Moods will surely be pissed off to us for not showing on time." Jenny whispered as her lips traced Harry's jawline.

"Moods? Professor Moody?"

"Yes, Moods. That's what I call him ever since I was a kid." Jenny replied and both of them went out from the darkness and the cover of the pillar and started heading to their DADA class.

"So you know all of the member of the Order ever since you were a kid." Harry said and decided to clasped her hand. He was glad that his attempt to make out with Jenny have been a success because they haven't kissed a week ever since their first snog at the lake; and when Jenny said that she was his property, that gave Harry the signal that they're officially a couple though they haven't said the 'I love you' yet.

"Yes, all of them. Madam Minerva, Tonks, Sir Lupin, Moods, Snape, Shacklebot, Sirius, the Weasleys and the Longbottoms before they were even cursed. They served as my guide, some of them even served as my playmates when I was a kid like Moods and Tonks; but I haven't seen much of them when we started to get hunted by the death eaters." Jenny said and indeed she knew all of them except for Harry's parents who were murdered by Voldemort when Harry was a baby. They reached the door of their DADA classroom.

'It must've been hard for you, living in no peace." Harry squeezed Jenny's hand.

"Well yes its hard for all of us, but we all get tired don't we? I'm actually glad that the war is fast approaching because I want this finish and done. I want a peaceful life for my family, for all and at the same time I want a peaceful life for you..." Jenny softly said and when Harry met Jenny's black eyes, it has a soft and warm glow. Harry's chest swell with happiness as his heart was touched by what she said.

"We'll protect each other." Harry smiled at her and the door automatically opened before they could even touch the knob.

"You two may want to continue your cozy chat after class." Professor Moody said while writing on the blackboard and all of the students have turned their heads to stare at Harry and Jenny in front of the door who stood frozen at the attention they got.

"I forgot about his magical eye, dammit!" Jenny whispered at Harry and both of them have not moved from their spot.

"Go to your respective seats now Potter, Soqunda." Moody turned to look at them and smiled secretly when he saw the two teenagers holding each other's hands while heading to their seats.

"Nice to see you for the first time in my class Ms. Soqunda, thought you'll never come." Moody's magical eye have moved frantically towards Jenny.

"Erm...sorry Moods... umm, I mean Professor Moody." Jenny replied and Moody laughed shortly at her while Jenny stifled her own smile. Harry noticed that they seem to share a deep bond with each other and no doubt that they knew each other very well. Harry also perfectly knew that Jenny has been cutting the DADA class ever since she got to Hogwarts and this was the first time that she entered.

Professor Moody have launched into his lecture about additional spells in defending one's self when there were two or more death eaters as Harry took out his quill and started scribbling on his parchment then quickly tossed it in front of Jenny. She unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_hey... meet me in the common room at 1:00 in the morning... _

_I'm missing you again, the snog a while ago was quite short..._

_H. _

Jenny turned to look at him and smirked then she grabbed Harry's quill to write on the parchment he gave her. She threw the paper on Harry's desk as quickly as possible.

_Alright, bring it on Potter...common room 1 o' clock._

_J. _

Harry's face broke into a wide smile and winked at her. He adjusted his glasses to his nose and reached under the table to hold Jenny's hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry carefully removed the covers of his blanket as he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He got out of bed quietly so that he would not disturb his roommates who were already snoring and shut the dormitory's door behind him. He started to descend the stairs and already saw Jenny who was sitting on the floor with her head leaning on the sofa, her knees were bend near her chest and she was staring intently at the fire on the fireplace. Harry smiled at the sight of her and descended the stairs briskly.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry stood in front of her and Jenny removed her eyes from the fire and smiled at him.

"You're just on time, I'm an hour early actually." Jenny said and Harry sat in front of Jenny looking at her. Her long black curly hair have been hanging loose down to her chest and Harry could see that she was wearing a black long sleeve buttonned blouse and her white pajamas.

"What are you doing here for nearly an hour?" Harry asked.

"Stare at the fire." Jenny replied the obvious and smiled playfully at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes then scooted closer, he slightly stretched Jenny's bent knees and separated it to sandwiched his body between her legs. Jenny accepted Harry and enclosed her arms around him while she hooked both of the her legs at his waist.

"Are you going with me to Hogsmeade?" Harry whispered to Jenny's ear.

"Hogsmeade?"

"It's like a leisure place where we could hang out. Will you go with me?" Harry looked at her and his expression is like a child begging her to buy him a candy.

"Alright, alright." Jenny chuckled at him and Harry smiled wider before he pressed his mouth against hers. Jenny's hands have crawled up to Harry's hair letting fingers get lost on each strands and she just let her lips moved voluntarily with Harry's. Harry's tongue have seeked access inside Jenny's mouth and she willingly granted it, he was somehow getting familiar at Jenny's taste everytime his tongue lavished everything of it.

Jenny pulled away from him and removed Harry's glasses. She has a smile playing on her lips while she stared at Harry's eyes.

"You're a bit blurry Jen." Harry blinked his eyes and tried to reach his glasses from her.

"Wait..." Jenny slapped his hand away. Then she leaned towards Harry and traced the tip of his nose by her tongue, she flicked her tongue from the tip up to the bridge of Harry's nose then planted small kisses on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes feeling really good for the sensations that Jenny's tongue have been doing to him.

"Your eyes are so green..." Jenny whispered when Harry's eyes opened the moment Jenny have stopped kissing him and she was staring at him directly. Jenny slowly put back Harry's glasses into his eyes and her hands went to clasped his neck.

"and your eyes are so black like a starless night..." Harry said and Jenny let out a soft laugh.

"Whoa Harry... that's a bit romantic... where did you learn to romanticize things such as... eyes..." Jenny teased and instead of replying, Harry went for her for another kiss. Their mouths have been moving sensuously with each other for like an eternity, their tongues gave massages until their mouths begin to swell.

Harry felt Jenny's hand clasped his own hand and she raised it until Harry felt that it landed on her breast. He squeezed it softly and Jenny pulled away from him eliciting moans. She leaned her head back on the sofa with her eyes close as she moaned once more because of what Harry was doing. Harry's eyes saw her reaction and was encouraged by this, so he reached for her neck and started giving it kisses. He was actually giving her neck some bites and he sucked at the sensitive spot until it became red. Harry's hand never left Jenny's breast and felt that her nipple hardened beneath her blouse. Jenny's hands snaked around Harry's hair as he rubbed by his thumb the nipple that responded very well under Harry's touch. He could feel pressure creating on his thin pajamas as he continue to massaged the softness of Jenny's breast and he brought his head upward to meet Jenny's open mouth which was about to earn another moan of pleasure. Harry was about to insert his hand inside Jenny's blouse when they heard something on the fire.

Jenny's eyes sprang open and saw Harry immediately turned to stare at the fireplace then she also looked into that direction.

"You saw that?" Harry whispered to her. His hand was still comfortably on top of Jenny's breast and the other hand was stopped in the middle of raising Jenny's blouse.

"I heard something but... what did you saw?" Jenny asked.

"I-I thought I saw a head popped out on the fire." Harry replied and Jenny bit her lip while her face started to blush as she stared anxiously at the fire and to Harry.

"It actually... l-look like Sirius..." Harry's mood have turned serious and melancholy as he remember some memory from his late godfather. Harry have removed his hands from Jenny's body and leaned backwards to sit down. Jenny understood Harry's sudden change of mood and remembering his dead godfather was still a touchy subject for him. She looked at him who was staring at the fire looking really lost and he heaved a sigh.

"I forgot to give this to you." Jenny have reached out from her pajamas' pocket and handed Harry a gold small bag tied with a black rope. Harry eyed the bag for a moment then reached out to get it, he untied the rope and pour the content of the bag on his palm. On his palm, a small triangular pyramid crystal prism have dropped and Harry brought up the prism and examined it. He saw faints of rainbow colors inside the crystal prism.

"When you held it on a white light, you can see the scatters of colors more vividly." Jenny said.

"This is beautiful... thanks Jenny." Harry smiled at her then continue examining the prism with one of his eyes close.

"Don't thank me, it came from Sirius." When Jenny said this, Harry's head turned to look at her and his expression was a little surprise.

"F-from Sirius? B-but how?" Harry asked.

"He came to visit our house in Yugoslavia before he was brought to Azkaban. I was so little then when he talked to me about muggle Philosophy and he gave me a prism, telling me that Newton was quite fascinated by it when he was a kid. The prism has a pair that he was suppose to give to you after your 5th grade and ummm...a week before he died, I came to see him together with Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place when you were still at school and Sirius have given that prism to Dumbledore. Before I came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore have instructed me of giving that prism to you on the very first day but... sorry for the delay..." Jenny explained slowly. She brought out a silver chain from her pocket and Harry saw the exact prism serving as the pendant.

"He gave you that mirror didn't he?" Jenny asked him after the long silence and Harry just nod. Jenny reached out to Harry and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Harry, take care of it." She whispered on his ear then was about to stand up when Harry clasped her arm.

"I'll make it up to you, promise." Harry smiled apologetically and Jenny grinned at him. Harry was obviously referring to their halted make-out session

"You better... but seriously...I understand." Jenny smiled warmly.

"You always do. You know me inside and out, goodnight Jenny." Harry said softly and gave her arm a squeeze before Jenny went upstairs. Harry have been left in the common room still examining the prism and constantly checking at the fire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jenny, Ginny and Neville were all gathered at the common room where their homeworks have been spread on the floor and on the table. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Harry were settled on the table and all of them were busy writing essays for their Potions and Transfigurations while Jenny was alone on her favorite spot on the floor in front of the fireplace and instead of doing homework, she was lying flat on her back listening to what muggles called an 'mp3 player.'

"Snape's essays are always pain in the ass, I can't even remember him giving us only a page of essay to do." Ron sighed exasperatedly and threw his fifth crumpled scrap and took out another fresh parchment to write.

"Look at your protector Harry, she seems not to mind about the dozen homeworks and the N.E.W.T.S. She's so bloody relax, why can't she panic?" Ron pointed out to Jenny who has her eyes close, her arms on the back of her head while tapping her foot to the music.

"Well, she is not really the panicky type... and I think she already finished her homework weeks before." Harry said and glanced at Jenny. He promised himself that once he finished with his bloody homework he will going to make out with Jenny to make up for the unfinished one that they had last night. If he hadn't seen that thing on the fire last night, they might have reached the shagging stage and he will not be a virgin anymore. Harry sighed and touched the prism inside his pocket.

"I heard that Jenny already knew most of the things that we are learning in school, is that right?" Neville asked.

"According to Dumbledore, she was personally trained by the members of the Order and most of our teachers are members of that society." Hermione replied as she neatly rolled her 20 page completed Transfiguration essay. Harry have dropped his quill on the table and gathered his parchments to place it inside his bag that was lying around on the sofa. He just gave up on writing his essays and immediately stood up.

"You're done?" Ron was quite surprised that Harry finished his homework that fast.

"Nope." Harry replied and Ron frowned at his answer.

"Then why are you packing up already?"

"I give up, I'm quite tired actually." Harry said and went to his bag to pack up his things then he made a beeline towards Jenny.

"Oh, he is tired. He is tired but he sure has lot of energy to start a make out session with Jenny." Ron rolled his eyes toward Harry who sat beside Jenny.

"Quit it Ron. Maybe you should get a girlfriend yourself so that you wouldn't bug the hell out of those who want to make out in the common room." Ginny snorted at Ron and he stuck his tongue out to her.

"Jenny..." Harry whispered to Jenny who still has her eyes close. Jenny have stretched out her hand and went to ruffle his hair.

"Finish homework?" Jenny opened her eyes, removed her earphones and adjusted Harry's glasses.

"Nope, but I still have next week to do it." Harry said.

"Crammer." Jenny wrinkled her nose and Harry reached to pinch it.

"I came here to make out with you." Harry whispered on her ear and Jenny raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ooohh...I almost forgot." Jenny slowly smiled at him and clasped his neck to pull him for a kiss.

"Hey! Quit homework for a while guys! Wanna dare?" Dean Thomas came shouting in the common room. Harry sighed when the kiss have been stopped before it could even happen and Jenny thinly smiled at him and pulled him to sit beside her on the floor. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Seamus flocked together at the sofa in the common room as Dean brought out a gold goblet and placed it on top of the center table.

"Is this the same one as last year?" Neville asked as he tried to take a look at the goblet.

"Yes it is."

"Do you do this dare thing every year?" Jenny turned to ask Harry.

"Well, The Weasley twins have started it during our fifth year and then Dean have been initiative to do it anually. There's no 'truth' in it just all 'dare' and some of them are quite nasty actually." Harry replied.

"Who's going to start first? Oh, I know! Jenniah should start first." Dean grinned at Jenny.

"Why me?"

"Because you're new."

"Hmm...not fair. Is this how you prove that Gryffindors are truly the product of bravery?" Jenny asked.

"Well you could say that, the dares that we have are bolder this time since this will be our last year. I have gathered different dares that was written by each of us that are present in this common room and all of the dare does not have a reward and it should be strictly done. Yes, I will have to agree with you Jenniah that this is really a test of bravery. So, pick one." Dean gave the goblet to Jenny and she put her hand inside as she got a piece fo paper. Everybody anticipated at Jenny as she unroll the paper and Harry tried to take a peek but Jenny turned away from him.

Jenny have read the paper and was silent for a couple of seconds.

"What did you got?" Parvati looked at her.

"Who would want to fuck Malfoy?" Jenny asked curiously and the rest of the seventh years who were in the common room have their jaws dropped open.

"Ummm...w-what did the paper say?" Harry asked Jenny and he's getting nervous about Jenny's dare.

"Two words: Fuck Malfoy." Jenny said.

"Who put this dare here and would want to fuck Malfoy?" Jenny asked again and then she saw Lavender who was trying so hard to hide her blush, both of their stares met and Jenny just thinly smiled at her.

"I have to do this dare, right?"

"Of course, you're a Gryffindor." Dean said. Harry was now frowning and his expression was dead serious. Hermione, Ron and Ginny could feel the tension that was rising up on Harry and carefully looked at him.

"Unless Harry would protest..." Parvati looked at Harry.

"Well, of cou-" Harry was about to speak when Jenny cut him in.

"A dare is a dare isn't?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders and Harry looked at her scowling and was appalled that she was not complaining.

"Yes that's true, it should be done whether you like it or not. Whether Harry like it or not." Seamus replied and Harry glared at him. Harry turned to looked at Jenny until she stared at him, he was looking at her to tell her to don't do the dare but Jenny just pressed her lips together. Harry glared at her, sighed irritatedly then stood up and went to the bookshelves to sit on one of the stools.

"How would you know if I did the dare or not?" Jenny asked ignoring Harry's walk-out moment.

"This." Dean handed her a round silve badge with a gem in the middle.

"We have a copy here and this badge will serve as an indicator that you have done the dare. Jenniah this is accurate and so you cannot cheat for I have perfected its effectiveness. The moment that it turned red, our copy will also turn red and it means that you successfully had sex with Malfoy." Dean Thomas smiled proudly as Jenny examined the badge.

"What if I had sex with... Harry for instance, instead of Malfoy?" Jenny asked and Harry's heart jumped when he heard this one, hope was creeping on his insides.

"The badge will turn blue. The badge contain a strand of Malfoy's hair, so there's no escaping it."

"This is ridiculous..." Jenny said softly. Harry's heart sank again and his fist clenched.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, let's get this done. But after the dare I have to put a memory charm on Malfoy to erase every bit of it." Jenny replied and Harry just can't believe what he just heard from her. _She's going to do the bloody fucking dare!_ Harry was beginning to panic and at the same time he was feeling angry at Jenny. He continue to sat down on the stool with his hand on his forehead trying to control himself not to burst out.

"I'll go with you on the Head's dorm." Hermione said.

"Wait!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?"

"You still have a bottle of Firewhisky?" Jenny asked Dean.

"Yeah, I still have a bottle left."

"Give it to me."

"What for?"

"Because I have to be drunk to do this fucking dare!" Jenny said and without further explanation, a bottle of firewhiksy appeared on Dean's hand and handed it to Jenny. Jenny grabbed it and immediately opened the lid of the whisky.

"Bottoms up?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Bottoms up." Jenny said and drank the whole bottle. Harry was witnessing for the first time Jenniah before she's all stoned and drunk and she drank the whole contents of the bottle in one swig.

"Whoo!" Jenny wiped her mouth and dropped the bottle on the carpeted floor. She began to stand up and her feet wobbled.

"I would not challenge you into a drinking session again Jenniah! Ever." Seamus exclaimed looking shock when she finished the whole bottle.

"Good luck! He won't resist you!" Most of them have shouted and this have made Harry's mood much worse.

Hermione and Jenny went out of the common room together.

"Let's just wait for the badge to turn red. In the meantime let's continue the dare."

Harry immediately rose to his feet and ran after Jenny.

"Jenny." Harry grabbed her arm when they reached the portrait hole.

"Harry...what?" Jenny turned to look at him, her eyes casted Harry a sleepy gaze and it made him want to grab her to the nearest unlock classroom and shag her and completely ditch the dare. Her face was flushed and her eyes were starting to droop but Harry can tell that she was still on her right mind, the effects of the firewhisky will take place in a minute.

"You're a powerful wizard and this badge is just a pathetically dimwitted spell, just put a trick on it and don't do the dare." Harry said to said her firmly and at the same time his tone was trying to beg.

"How much it is as a pathetically dimwitted spell... I can't do something about it... I don't know how... I have to do the dare as it is but don't worry I'll do a memory charm to e-" Jenny's words were cut off.

"I don't care about the memory charm! A fuck is a fuck! I can't believe that you're so willing to do this! And of all people, with Malfoy!" Harry yelled then turned his back on her and shut the door.

By hearing this, Harry have been furious and turned away from her then slammed the portrait hole shut in front of her face. He went back to the common room and slumped on the sofa, his chest rose and fell due to heavy frustrated breathing.

_How could she do this! After all that snogging and proclaiming that she's my property, she wanted to fuck that Malfoy! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Jenny, Malfoy is usually hanging out in the common room." Hermione said as she assisted Jenny who was now drunk. She have just to shut her mouth when Harry and Jenny were talking because she knew that she has no right to interfere and she also perfectly knew that Harry was extremely furious.

"He is angry..."

"I know." Hermione pressed her lips together as she held Jenny's arm.

"I'll make it up to him...promise..." Jenny whispered and placed one of her hand on her head.

"Pugface." Hermione whispered the password at the portrait hole and Jenny chuckled beside her.

"What kind of password is that?" Jenny let out a small laugh. Her cheeks has tinges of pink and the effects of the firewhisky was taking its full course.

"Malfoy should never know that I'm here, go on walk inside and I'll leave you now." Hermione slightly pushed Jenny inside the portrait hole and it closed gently behind her. Jenny slowly massaged her head before she gently took down the steps of the small staircase leading to the common room.

"Granger, patrol will be on move tomorrow night. Be prepared tomorrow, we will have a meeting for this year's Yule Ball. Have you listed the allocations of the budget?" Jenny heard Draco Malfoy said as she headed to the common room. She saw him lying comfortably on the couch with a book in front of his face. Jenny slumped down on the sofa in front of him and stared at him, her vision was starting to blur and the heat of the firewhisky continued to flow inside her veins, making her temperature rise.

"I'm asking you mudblood, have you listed the alloca-" Draco have finally put down his book when he did not receive an answer from whom he thought as Hermione and then, he have himself caught off guard when he saw Jenny in the common room, staring at him with this sleepy sexy gaze.

"Jenniah? W-what a surprise..." Draco said and sat up. Jenny just smiled thinly at him and looked around the common room.

"Well...you should be..." Jenny's eyes have landed at Draco's silver stares and her thin smile have been transformed into a playful one. Draco frowned curiously at her then walked toward her, he immediately smelled the firewhisky on her and he could tell that she drank a lot of it.

"It's a mistake for you to be here in my presence, drunk and staring at me like that. Didn't Hermione knew that?" Draco said and his finger have traced Jenny's cheek.

"I forgot... are you going to let me go?" Jenny stared at Draco more intently.

"Tough luck Jenniah, you're at my mercy now." Draco held her two arms and within a short span of time, Jenny was on the floor while Draco's body was secured on top of her, his thighs were sandwiched between Jenny's legs.

He had placed his lips firmly on hers and moved in a rough manner but when Jenny opened her mouth to accept him, his mouth have moved softly and his tongue went inside exploring the taste of her mouth. Draco's fantasy of having Jenny was finally on its journey, he had fantasize to take this girl into his bed ever since the first time she entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts; it had been twice when she made him feel helpless and to his surprise, he liked that feeling of being helpless by a girl. He was also damned when she said that she was Harry Potter's property - his archrival's property, though he hasn't seen the two of them make out and he does not noticed something different between them, he was still frustrated that she have announced it to the whole class. Now that Jenniah was beautifully drunk beneath him, he would buried himself inside her to the point that she will beg him not to stay away from her.

Draco have unbuttoned Jenny's blouse and revealed her black lacy bra which he found sexy for it suites her eyes. Jenny have slipped her hand on her jeans pocket to grab the badge but Draco have grabbed both of her arms and placed it above her head, she secretly sighed for she knew that Draco was being smart that she might hexed him. His mouth have travelled between the mound of her breasts; his other hand secured her hands above her head and the other smoothed her stomach touching her V-shaped navel ring.

"Care to look at me while you give me pleasure?" Jenny whispered and Draco's gray eyes immediately met Jenny's black orbs at the same time he let his tongue travel down to her navel. He keep doing this while their eyes were locked with each other.

"God, you're good Draco." Jenny closed her eyes as she moaned when Draco's tongue moved up and down her stomach. Draco smiled to himself making Jenny moaned even more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Merlin's beard, Harry!" Ron exclaimed open mouthed.

"The dare said to blow up 2 not all 10!" Hermione shrieked when Harry have pointed his wand to the last figurine and smashed it into pieces. Harry ignored Hermione and slumped to the sofa eyeing the badge carefully. Although he was in no mood to continue the dare, he couldn't back out because Gryffindors were automatically binded with the goblet's spell. Fred and George made this goblet a little close to the Goblet of Fire and just like any binding force, it was a custom especially for Gryffindors to not break an oath even without their knowledge that they were binded in a 'dare' game. Fortunately for Harry his dare was quite easy, he was suppose to break 2 of Professor McGonagall's precious collection of wizards figurines but unfortunately for him, because of his extreme bad mood for Jenny, he had blew up all 10 of it ignoring the wizards screams and was got carried away by his feelings.

"Oh no... I don't want to see the wrath of Professor McGonagall..." Padma whined. The last thing Harry was concern about was Professor McGonagall's rage and what she will do to Harry. His concentration was focused mainly on the badge, hoping that it will not turn to red. He was really nervous about this because knowing Malfoy's attitude and knowing his attractiveness to Jenny, Malfoy would not certainly let go of her. Harry stood up and paced back and forth around the common room while his friends have continued with the dare.

"Wohoo! Ron! Do that strip dance to Hermione!" All of them cheered and Harry stopped pacing for a while to look at what was happening in the middle of the common room. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the sofa, her hands tried to hide her blushing face while Ron was standing also on the sofa and was starting to unbutton his shirt in front of Hermione. A music was playing on Jenny's muggle music player and it was the same music that they used on their dirty dancing lesson where a flirty female voice said "my humps" over a hundred times.

"Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!" The seventh years clapped their hands. Harry's attention have turned to Ron and Hermione, forgetting for a while his worries about Jenny. Ginny have held Hermione's hands so that she could not put it on her face and Parvati held Hermione's head so that it could stare only at Ron who is in front of her. Ron have thrown his shirt at Hermione which landed on her head and began to wiggle his hips.

"Aaarrggh! Why are you doing this!" Hermione exclaimed as she shook her head off to remove the shirt and struggled against Ginny and Parvati's grasped. Her face was already furiously red and her eyes have been staring at Ron's bare chest shyly. Ron turned to look at Harry and winked at him as he danced in front of Hermione. Harry crossed his arm on his chest and smirked at the two because he was aware that Ron was the one who wrote the dare to strip for Hermione and lucky for Ron because that was what he got from the goblet. Ron held both of Hermione's hands and let it glide on his white chest while he continue to dance in front of her. Hermione gasped feeling Ron's warm skin on her hands and the people in the common room got wilder in cheering them on. For the first time, their fellow seventh years have seen Ms. know-it-all Granger feeling helpless in front of one of her bestfriends and they were enjoying every bit of it.

"Take it off! Take it off!" The clapping and the cheering continued, the girls were giggling at Ron's dancing except for Ginny who was getting a little disgusted and Hermione who was nervous by the whole situation.

"You want me to take it off Hermione?" Ron asked referring to his boxers and he was smirking naughtily at her. Hermione was just looking at him and her hands were still on his chest.

"Say yes Hermione! Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" They urged and Hermione weakly nodded.

"I can't hear you! You want me take it off Hermione?" Ron teased and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" Their friends continue chanting.

"Yes." Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"What? I can't hear you?" Ron teased a little more.

"Louder! Louder! Louder!"

"Yes! Take it off!" Hermione exclaimed and to her surprise, Ron brought her own hands down to his stomach until her hands touched the waistband of his boxers. She wanted to close her eyes as the boxers slowly slid down but she can't seem to do it.

"Look! The badge has turned red!" Neville exclaimed and in an instance all of them including Hermione and Ron have ran to the center table and saw the gem in the middle of the badge turned bright blinking red.

"Jenniah have done it." Lavender said quietly. All of them looked at Harry feeling his tension enveloping the air in the common room. Hermione, Ron and Ginny have looked the expression on Harry's face and saw that his fists were clenched. Harry let out a deep breath then turned his back to walk back to the boys' dormitory and they heard the door softly closed.

"Hmm... okay let's continue the dare shall we?" Ron said.

"That's enough Ron, you've done the dare already. Now who's next?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and regained her composure.

"I haven't finished it yet!" Ron complained.

"Then find another girl to do it with. Seamus? Your turn." Hermione handed the goblet to Seamus and ignored the whimpering Ron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny stirred from her position and opened her eyes. A ceiling with an intricate Italian design and a large crystal chandelier were the first thing that she saw the moment she opened her eyes and felt that she was lying on a carpeted floor. It seemed unfamiliar to her and she couldn't remember where she was until she saw locks of blonde hair spread on her chest and recognized Draco Malfoy sleeping soundly on top of her. She slowly pushed him away from her chest until his head landed softly beside her and he did not even stir at his sleep. Jenny sat up and her head suddenly felt like exploding.

"Shit..." Jenny muttered and her hands massaged her forehead. She had remembered that she just took a full bottle of firewhisky before doing her dare that's why her head hurts like hell. Jenny gathered her clothes on the floor careful in not making any sounds that will wake Draco up. She have put her clothes not bothering to comb her hair, and got her wand on her jeans pocket.

"Claros memora!" Jenny pointed the wand at Draco's head and whispered the memory charm. She slowly stood up and tiptoed on the staircase, she successfully shut the portrait hole quietly and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry have laid on his bed still wide awake. The game have finished two hours ago because he heard Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus entered the dorm. Ron have tapped his curtain to ask if Harry was alright but Harry just pretended that he was asleep since they arrived at around 3:00 in the morning.

It was 5:00 in the morning but he has not fallen sleep ever since he saw the badge turned red. Eventhough it was just a dare, knowing that someone you care have just had sex with your nemesis, it crumbled him to pieces and he just want to smash things and most especially, he want to smash Malfoy's head.

He was looking at the ceiling of his bed when he suddenly heard a noise nearing the dormitory. Harry's senses became fully alert and reached for his wand under his pillow. He listened carefully and heard the door creaked open. It cannot be one of his roommates because he heard each of their voices when they arrived; and he would have heard it if one of them went out but none of his roommates did that because they were immediately snoring the moment all of them slumped down to bed. The fact that the noise came from outside, it made Harry to get his wand ready to attack. He slowly sat up and was hearing the soft footsteps heading near his direction. He gripped his wand tighter when he saw that it was just outside his closed bed curtains and was searching for the opening. Harry immediately opened the curtain and pulled the unknown hand with his wand pointed at the throat.

"Harry." Harry was surprised to see Jenny in front of him, his wand pressed at her throat and his hand clasped at her arm. He immediately released Jenny's arm and removed his wand at her throat.

"Jenny?" Harry looked at her and sat back on his bed. Jenny stared back at him for a moment then looked around the dorm to check if his roommates were still sound asleep. She climbed on his bed closing the curtains behind her and put out her wand.

"Lockus curtainia." Jenny whispered. Harry frowned curiously at her on why did she have to lock the the curtains. Jenny turned to look at him, her hair was wet and she changed into her sleeping clothes which was her black night dress. Though he thought that she look stunningly beautiful in front of him, Harry was still pissed off by her for doing the dare willingly and without any complaints.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and lay back on his bed, his turned to his side to avoid looking at Jenny.

"I came here to see you." Jenny replied.

"Really? And what? To tell me how wonderful it is to shag Malfoy!" Harry snapped at her and turned to look at her. His voice was still soft to avoid waking the others. Jenny just kept on staring at him and her expression did not change when he snapped at her.

"I actually can't remember the details, I was drunk if you have seen it." Jenny said and Harry glared at her.

"Look, I know you're angry and I'm sorry. I didn't want to do the dare myself but I have to do it."

"Yeah right, you did not even complain and you didn't even bother to think of ways to deceive them. The badge has turned red, in case you have lost track of what happened."

"That's why I got myself drunk so that I will not recall every bit of it."

"What are you doing here anyway? Is that all you're going to say?" Harry sat up. Jenny just stared at him and Harry sighed.

"I'm sleepy now, you may go." Harry said and lay back to bed and turned to his side .

"I came here because I want you." Jenny suddenly said and Harry's eyes shot at her.

"What?" Harry asked thinking that his ears have deceived him.

"I want you Harry. I don't like Draco's touch to linger on my body." Jenny said and Harry was tickled by what he heard but his mind changed when he heard Jenny mentioned Malfoy's first name and the way she said it irritated him. He did not took Jenny's words seriously thinking that she's still drunk.

"No thanks. For the first time, I don't want you. In the meantime just bear with Malfoy's filthy tou- hey!" Harry yelped when Jenny roughly flipped him backwards on the bed and she made him looked at her directly. He could feel her hot breath on his face and her hair have spread on his chest.

"What did you say?" Jenny whispered and she was now nose to nose with Harry.

"J-Jenny, what are you doing?" Harry asked and he can't believe that she could be strong physically for he could feel Jenny's firm grasped on his shoulders.

"I know you want me Harry and If you don't want me right now, I will make you want me whether you like it or not. I always get what I want, so deal with it." Jenny said and kissed his mouth firmly. Harry did not have the energy to fight anymore and responded automatically. Jenny have pulled away and immediately yanked off her black night dress and to Harry's surprise, she was wearing nothing underneath it. Harry was blinded by her nakedness and took every second to scheme his eyes over her body. Before he could even let his hands explore her nudeness, Jenny have leaned forward to meet Harry's mouth. Jenny's moves have been quite rough and so did Harry's but Jenny have been mostly initiative in removing all of their clothing and she was incredibly fast at doing it. She almost tore Harry's shirt when she hastily removed it over his head and he pulled Jenny for another kiss. His hand have travelled and glided from her back tracing her warm skin on the spine with his fingers. Their lips were not touching this time because Jenny have lifted her head a little so that her tongue could tease Harry's. He put his tongue out to meet hers and let it played with each other, their tongues flicked and battled like snakes.

Jenny pulled away from their tongue teasing and her mouth travelled down on Harry's neck and felt her teeth nipped at his skin. Harry's head arched backward, his eyes shut closed as his mouth gasped but he was careful not to let any sounds because his room mates might stir from their sleep and get suspicious. Eventhough the curtains were locked, it would still be embarassing if they get caught.

Jenny's mouth went down to his chest and when Harry turned down to look at her, he met her midnight eyes gazing at him lustily. Harry was really sure that Jenny wanted him and he wanted her as well, he was a little bit sorry that he refused her offer at first but he was glad that Jenny's aggressiveness have dominated her. He actually thought a while ago that she was still drunk when she said that she want him but it was all proven to Harry that Jenny desired him as well.

She smiled at him before her mouth claimed his right nipple which automatically turned hard and responded to her act. He could feel Jenny's bare breasts on his bare skin and her nipples which were now equally hard were tickling his stomach. He let out a small moan as he felt Jenny flicked her tongue on both of his nipples. He was still staring down at her when he met her eyes again and her tongue have traveled down his navel, leaving wet traces of her saliva on his skin. Jenny's breasts were now pressing against his groin where his erected manhood have been furiously pulsating and as she caressed his stomach, her hands clutched the waistband of his pajamas and dragged it down. Harry let out another moan, louder this time, as he felt relieved that the constricting pajamas together with his boxers have been removed. Jenny threw his pajamas and his boxers at the foot of the bed and stared at Harry. Harry stared back at her and was slowly panting, Jenny's eyes never left Harry's as she slowly leaned forward. Harry's breath grew faster when he felt Jenny's breath fanning at his manhood then he gasped as her mouth planted small kisses on his erection then her tongue started to glide up and down to his shaft.

Harry controlled himself from grabbing Jenny's head to pull her mouth closer and his hands turned to gather his bedsheet and gripped on it tighter. He also tried himself to suppress his moans when he felt his penis entering her warm mouth, but to no success he have elicited a much louder moan that will surely wake his room mates up. His breath took even a faster pace and before he could explode inside Jenny's mouth, he grabbed both of Jenny's shoulders and toppled her to bed, bringing himself on top of her.

Harry breathed hard on her face as she stared at him, eventhough its dark inside in his bed he could see that her face is flushed.

"I'll be in control now." Harry whispered to her.

"I'm actually waiting for you to do that." Jenny smiled at him. Harry's mouth have immediately invaded her lips and his tongue darted inside. He was determine to erase every bit of Malfoy's touch into Jenny's body as his hands travel to her breasts. His mouth have quickly close to her left breast and his other other hand went down further. Harry felt Jenny's hand slided to his back down his ass as she gave it a squeeze and Harry gasped on her breast when she did that. It was Jenny's turn to moan when she felt Harry's finger inserted inside her. His mouth and his hand never left her breast while he inserted another finger on Jenny's entrance making it to two. Her moans turned louder and Harry automatically sealed his lips to hers so that he could drown her sexy sounds, he doesn't want any interruptions that might come from Ron or from anyone of his room mates.

Harry have inserted three fingers inside her and slid it in and out. Jenny bit her lip to suppress any noise as Harry's tongue have went down to her nipples. His other hand have been gliding up and down her thigh while he continue to insert his fingers.

"H-harry...stop..." Jenny gasped.

"I can't, I'm enjoying it." Harry whispered and was turned on even more when he looked up and saw Jenny's reaction.

"Dammit! If you don't...I-I'm gonna come...I don't want to, not yet..." Jenny moaned once more when Harry didn't stop.

"Tell me if you're near..." Harry kissed her swollen mouth and let his fingers go in and out of her. His fingers worked faster and his mouth continue to wander through her upper body. He could hear Jenny's breathing became faster and faster and he just waited for her words.

"H-harry...I..." Jenny struggled for words. Harry instantly removed his fingers inside her and gently parted her thighs. Harry stared at Jenny's eyes for a couple of seconds before he thrust himself inside of her. He saw her eyes went wide and turned blacker as she gasped when she felt Harry's manhood fill every space that was inside her. Harry held Jenny's hands and hooked it on his neck as he started to move up and down on her. He groaned as he pumped faster in her blinded with lust and desire, he has trouble getting through her because she was really tight and he felt Jenny's nails digging on his back. Harry buried his head on her neck and Jenny did the same, so that they could prevent any noise that might attract the people around the room.

"Hmm...J-jen!" Harry moaned through her neck as his moves took a faster pace. After a few hard thrusts inside her, Harry felt that his manhood have moved smoothly and as he came close to his climax, Jenny's mouth have bitten Harry's neck quite hard and she arched her hips upward until she reached orgasm. Harry ignored the pain of Jenny's teeth sinking on his skin and he became lightheaded when he felt Jenny's hot fluid erupted then within seconds, he muffled his moan on Jenny's neck until he came inside her.

Harry have collapsed on top of her and feeling really exhausted. Both of them groaned when Harry removed himself from her and fell on the bed beside her. His fast breathing have not stopped and his heart thumped wildly on his chest. He gently opened his eyes and saw Jenny staring at the ceiling with a small smile on her swollen lips. Harry also smiled and reached out to caress her hair.

Jenny turned to look at him and Harry planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Snuggle close, assure me that this is not a dream." Harry whispered. Jenny chuckled at him and pressed her body really close to him, their damp skin joining each other's heat and Harry's leg swinged over her body. Jenny's turned to embrace him and Harry kissed her mouth.

"That was awesome, by the way." Jenny said and Harry smiled proudly at her before they snuggle to sleep.

**REVIEWS...please? **was it steamy or what?... reviews would be highly appreciated...

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	13. Pleasure Took The Best Of Us

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 13: **Pleasure Took The Best of Us**

Harry woke up when he felt that the space beside him was empty. He was close to think that what happened a while ago was only a dream but he sighed with relief when he found himself naked and smelled Jenny's chocolate scent on the pillow. He sat up and when he was about to reach for his glasses on the bedside table, he remembered that he was still wearing it. He glanced around his bed and found that the curtains were still lock, his clothes were scattered and he found Jenny's night dress. He picked it up frowning and remembered that Jenny does not have any underwear beneath this night dress.

"She could not went out of the dorm naked..." Harry said to himself and it occured to him that Jenny apparated to her room because she was too tired to move that she didn't even bother to wear her dress and there was a big possibility that Harry's roommate will see her if she walked out of the dorm.

Harry gathered his clothes together with Jenny's dress and wear his bathrobe to take a bath. He pulled out his wand to unlock the curtains and saw the empty beds of his roommates. He knew that he was running a little late for breakfast so he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He went down to the Great Hall after fixing himself for class and headed directly to the Gryffindor table.

"Goodmorning Harry." Hermione said and looked at her worriedly.

"Morning." Harry thinly smiled at her then sat beside Ron. The seat in front of him was still empty and Jenny might not join them again for Transfiguration.

"Did you...umm...sleep well?" Hermione asked softly referring to his mood when the badge turned red because of the dare. Harry was trying not to let them show that something happened just a couple of hours ago on his bed and that he was in a good mood.

"I don't think so, because Harry's bed have been creaking and was actually...shaking..." Ron and looked over his plate.

"Why is that Harry?" Hermione asked Harry and this made him worried a bit because they will easily discover that he had been shagging while all of them were asleep.

"He was actually quite noisy, I can't even have a proper sleep. Where you that angry?" Dean have spoken before Harry could answer.

"I don't think Harry was ranting...it was more like moaning. I think you were having wet dreams Harry." Seamus said and the students who have heard this have sniggered. Hermione looked at Harry with her mouth open and Ron laughed shortly. Harry blushed and turned to looked down at his plate which he filled with bacons, eggs and toasts.

"I don't know... I guess I was." Harry muttered.

"Harry..." Hermione said to him unbelievably and rolled her eyes.

"Morning Jenny!" Harry heard Ginny said and he looked up seeing her walking slowly. He was suppose to smile at her when he noticed something about her walk then his face turned into a frown as he followed her with his eyes. Jenny were taking small brisk steps and she sees to it that her thighs were pressed together, Harry could see it because she have not put on her school robes yet and she was just clad in her school uniform; and everytime she took a step, Harry could see her face winced as if in pain. Harry formed an assumption on his mind but he disregarded it because it seems impossible.

"Morning Ginny." Jenny smiled at her and when she sat down, she gasped and jumped a little before she gently sat on her seat in front of Harry. Harry was now getting worried at her behavior because there she was really in pain.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her worriedly. The people who were involve in last night's dare have paid full attention.

"No, I'm not. I'm sore." Jenny answered, looking directly at Harry and squinted her eyes.

"Huh?" Harry replied stupidly and his assumption was right. _B-but how did it happened?_ Harry thought frantically as he gaped at her with his mouth opened a little.

"You're still sore! Malfoy must be that rough!" Lavender put her hand on her mouth as she gasped. The others have been quite shock as well.

"Yes, he is really rough." Jenny replied and gave Harry a knowing look. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and her stares have conveyed that it was his fault why she was still sore thus making him suspicious.

"What time did you go back?" Hermione asked because she decided to sleep on the Gryffindor Tower and she have not felt Jenny came back from the Head's dorm this morning.

"I don't know... everybody else were sleeping when I arrived..."

"You stayed that long with him? No wonder you're still sore." Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Was it hard Harry?" Jenny suddenly asked and Harry choked on his food. He coughed hard as Ron and Hermione slapped his back and Jenny gave him an orange juice.

"What!" Harry wiped his lips while Jenny stifled her chuckle.

"The answer is yes, Jenniah. He was having wet dreams and we think it was about you. You should have seen the way his bed have been shaking a while ago, it was like an earthquake." Seamus said and most of them laughed. Harry just stared at Jenny who has a naughty smile on her face.

"I was talking about Harry's dare Seamus, and not about a thing that occasionally rise up due to perverted thoughts." Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

A large black crow have entered the Great Hall and it flew to the Gryffindor table. It was clutching a large package on its claws and a red envelope on its beak.

"Hey Ride!" Jenny held out her arm and Ride landed on top of it after dropping the package on the table. She gave the bird a piece of toast and got the red envelope from its beak. The bird have flew away leaving no claw marks on Jenny's arms since she's wearing her long sleeve school shirt.

"You know what? That red envelope looks very familiar." Ron said. Jenny frowned at the letter and examined it but the letter floated in front of her face.

"Merlin! Its a bloody howler!" Ron exclaimed. Jenny looked at Ron nervously then at the letter.The letter began to form a mouth and her mother's voice with a thick Spanish voice have boomed for the whole Great Hall to hear. All of the people present in the Great Hall have turned to their direction listening to the howler and Jenny just froze on her seat, prepared to be embarassed.

"C JENNIAH! USTED ES PAPÁ TENGA OWLED DE LONDRES DICIÉNDOMELE QUE DUMBLEDORE HAYAN DICHO HAN SIDO

¡

CUNIDO A LOS MUCHACHOS ÚLTIMAMENTE! ¡CFOCO EN SUS ESTUDIOS Y SUS DEBERES JENNIAH! I ¡CNO CUIDE

INCLUSO SI ESE MUCHACHO ES POTTER DE HARRY! ¿cIntièndes! HAGA SU LA RESPONSABILIDAD O BIEN USTED IRÁ

DE NUEVO A ASIA! I WILL TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN, DO YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND STAY AWAY FROM BOYS! I DON'T

CARE EVEN IF ITS HARRY POTTER! "

_(JENNIAH! YOU'RE DAD HAVE OWLED FROM LONDON TELLING ME THAT DUMBLEDORE HAVE SAID YOU'VE BEEN_

_ATTACHED TO BOYS LATELY! FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES AND YOUR DUTIES JENNIAH! I DON'T CARE EVEN IF THAT BOY IS HARRY POTTER! INTIÈNDES! DO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY OR ELSE YOU'LL GO BACK TO ASIA!") _

The letter have exploded in front of her and Jenny was left speechless and so was Harry. Jenny turned to look at the faculty's table and Dumbledore nodded his head apologetically with a thin smile on his lips. She turned to stare at Harry who was frozen and still speechless at what he heard because he just shagged Mrs. Soqunda's daughter a couple of hours ago.

"That was scary, scarier than my mum." Ron said.

"I have to agree with that." Harry said quietly.

"Well... That's the first time she gave me a howler...She has always been protective... she wouldn't give exceptions to boys, even if its the famous Harry Potter." Jenny sighed while looking at Harry and stifled her smile.

"I think your mum's tougher than you are." Hermione smiled at her.

"You bet." Jenny said and reached out to open her package. She untied the gold ribbon on the box and lifted the lid.

"You have a dress." Ginny said excitedly. Jenny pulled out a black gown with silk on the other upper half and all lace on the bottom. It was a halter top that has a very low cut in the front that may reach down to the navel and on the back it was very open. The front was decorated with red swarovsky crystals on the sides of the silk. It has a thin strap for the neck and if she's going to wear it, the back opening of the gown would reach below the small of her back. The lace was actually embroidered with little flowers and it was cut like an upside down V-shaped. Harry realized just this moment that she loves the color black and he thought that the color suites her eyes and her personality. She made black a positive and a beautiful mysterious color for Harry, a color that should not be taken as negative and should not be afraid of.

"That's a beautiful dress for the Yule Ball." Hermione said as she also examine the dress.

"My mom ordered it for me. What do you think?" Jenny turned to asked Harry. Harry thought that the dress look sexy on her and the moment that she wear it, it will make the males of Hogwarts swoon to their feet and their jaws dropped.

"Umm... i-its okay." Harry thinly smiled at her. Jenny narrowed her eyes to his reply but she knew that Harry just couldn't find any words to supply for an answer.

"Mr. Potter, I want to see you in my office before class. Detention is waiting for you. The rest of you may want to go to your own classes now." Professor McGonagall have approached the Gryffindor table and she got a stern voice and she casted Harry a look that meant that he was in really deep trouble. Most of them who were sitting in the table stood up and gathered their school stuffs to go to classes.

Jenny wrinkled her eyebrows at Harry the moment Professor McGonagall went away, and her eyes were asking him.

"What was that? Aww..." Jenny asked and winced as they also stood up to head to class and went out of the Great Hall.

"Just go ahead, we'll just follow later." Harry said to Hermione and Ron as both of them headed to Magical Creatures class . Harry grabbed Jenny's arm and at the same time assisted her to walk because she was still wincing in pain then he gently pulled her in the corner of the lobby.

"What's your issue with Miss Minerva?" Jenny asked as she put down her bag and her package.

"My dare was to blow up McGonagall's 2 wizards figurine but I was angry at you so I blew up all 10." Harry explained.

"Oh no! Prepare for your death Harry." Jenny said and Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"I know, I know but that's not the reason why I'm pulled you here."

"What about?"

"You are sore." Harry said slowly and stared down between her legs.

"So? I'm perfectly aware of that." Jenny leaned unto the wall and crossed her arm.

"I did that to you. " Harry pointed at the direction where he was staring at a while ago.

"Uh-huh. Where are you heading at Potter?" Jenny looked down at her shoes.

"I mean, you are sore... w-we just had sex a couple of hours ago." Harry's voice became soft so that students who passed by them won't hear.

"You're getting near..." Jenny said. Harry stared at her and suddenly remembered the details of their sex this early morning. He remembered how tight she was and how hard it was for him to enter inside her.

"You didn't shag Malfoy didn't you?" Jenny turned to look up at him with a grin on her face.

"Smartass." Jenny smiled at him. Harry was now getting more and more confuse by this but he like what the conversation have resulted.

"B-but how? How did it happen? The badge turned bright red last night."

"I have my ways." Jenny grinned at him and Harry was still looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"You said it yourself, the badge is a pathetically dimwitted spell so I took care of it." Jenny replied.

"You're not being detailed. Eventhough you took care of the badge, Malfoy was with you and Hermione saw that herself. Knowing Malfoy, he won't let you get away from him and use any magic against him, he must have sensed that you might hex him or something. Plus, you were drunk, how could you do all those things?" Harry continue to ask.

"Well... first of all eventhough I'm drunk, I do not lose logic. Yes, Draco never gave me a chance to escape and he made sure that I never used my wand but remember, I could do those wandless and soundless spells. It was a bit hard to do it actually because he have reached second base, but all I need was to convince him to look at me in the eyes because you know you should have eye contact before you could do such magic."

"What kind of spell did you do to stop Malfoy from shagging you?"

"Well the effect was like within 3 minutes and the spell was to make him fall asleep, and the moment he was asleep, I struggled to turn the badge into red before I gave up because of my headache due to the firewhisky. It was a complicated spell actually. I made him asleep but the moment that he wakes up, he will think that we have fucked each other. It's like a spell to add false memories but immediately it would wear off. Now about the memory charm, I put it in him before I return to the Gryffindor tower to make him forget the false memory that we fuck each other. The memory charm has a shorter life span than the added false memory, the memory charm will wear off first within a day or two and you have studied this with Flitwick. In any case a 7th year Gryffindor would ask Draco if we really had sex after the memory charm have wear off, the false memory that we fucked each other will be activated and they would still think that I did the dare. The false memory would wear off immediately within a day, so he would realize that we never have sex. Hope you understand that." Jenny said.

"Hmm... You put him to sleep and put a false memory to Malfoy for him to think that you shagged each other and then you also did the memory charm on him. The memory charm will wear off first and he will think that you had sex because of the false memory then, when the false memory wear off everything would be back to normal. You knew that we have studied the memory charm on Charms but you also knew that we do not know anything about adding a false memory."

"You got it, Potter." Jenny smiled broadly at him.

"Then why didn't you told me that you have a brilliant idea and you let me thought that you're going to really shag Malfoy!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. Jenny was a little surprised by his outburst.

"I was thinking of ways the moment I read my dare and before you slammed the portrait hole infront of my face, my head hurts like hell that's why I refuse to do some explanations to you because I knew you will demand it the moment I told you that I have a majestic plan."

"You even let him perused your body until second base." Harry said and his arms were now also crossed on his chest.

"It was hard to catch his eyes..." Jenny sighed

"That's why I went to your room because I knew I made you angry and I want to make it up to you but you just refused me." Jenny pouted and pretended to be hurt.

"Well even if I refused, you still got what you want." Harry's green eyes sparkled even more when the sunrays hit it. Jenny smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." Harry reached to clasped for her hand.

"For what?" Jenny look curiously at him.

"For getting you sore. If your mom would see the way you're walking right now, I could have get myself ambushed immediately." Jenny laughed at Harry's remark.

"I could have been more careful and slow."

"Harry, believe me I like it when you're rough." Jenny said. Harry have smiled at what she said.

"You're needed at Professor McGonagall's office right now. I'll just go back to the dorm to place my package." Jenny said and gathered her robe, her bag and the package.

"Just apparate back there, it would be easy for you." Harry said as Jenny nodded.

"See you later." Jenny disappeared infront of Harry. Harry gathered his own things and started to head to Professor McGonagall's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry have finished his task for Professor McGonagall. His punishment was not surprisingly that painful after breaking her precious figurines because all he did was to clean her whole office without using any magic. His whole body feel exhausted and his stomach have been making sounds as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Because of the detention, he wasn't able to attend the rest of his classes.

He was in a really good mood because he just had sex early in the morning with the girl that he really wanted and he discovered that Jenny did not shag Malfoy. Ever since he finished the cleaning, all he could hear and see were guys struggling for words to get girls to date for the Yule Ball. Up until he greeted Hermione and Ron as he sat on the table in the Great Hall, the fuss for searching for dates were still active.

"Harry, here we go again. Just like in 4th year, still struggling to find dates." Ron muttered to him. Harry does not need to worry about the girl he was going to ask for the Yule Ball because he sure that he wanted Jenny but he wasn't sure whether she wanted him. Ron read the blank expression on his face and groaned.

"Oh, you already have a date. Fortunate for you to have an all-around protector." Ron said. Harry noticed that Hermione was just being quiet and secretly looked at Ron.

"Hermione, do you have a date?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes have went to Harry.

"Umm...none yet... none for the moment." Hermione replied and Harry nudged Ron at the stomach. Ron glared at him and Harry made gestures that pointed to Hermione. Ron got what he mean but gave him a helpless stare.

"How about you?" Hermione turned to ask.

"Same." Harry replied and Ron looked at him quite surprised.

"What? I can't believe you haven't asked her!"

"I'm going to do that right now and you should do the same." Harry said and stretched his neck to search for Jenny. He saw her sitting on the Gilstricc table beside Dylan, Jed and Chris. He took one last spoon of his steak, drank his butterbeer and stood up heading to the Gilstricc table. He could see Jenny laughing heartily with the American blokes, each of her hands were around the the boys' necks while Jed was standing doing an imitation of someone.

Harry couldn't understand why he wanted to return to the Gryffindor table, his heart beating faster and his courage starting to slip away. _Come on, I could do this. We just had sex, why would I be nervous to ask her for the ball? _Harry thought frantically as he walked towards the table.

"Who's that girl you've asked for the ball?" Harry heard Jenny asked Dylan.

"Juliana, she's from Cratos." Dylan replied.

"Ah, I remember you like exotic girls." Jenny messed Dylan's long blonde hair.

"You should, he fell for you once right?" Chris said and Dylan threw a paper at him.

"Shut up. If Potter will hear you, he'll have to hex me again." Dylan said. Jed saw Harry standing in front of them and nudged his three friends.

"Potter, you're not going to hex me, are you?" Dylan said to Harry. Jenny have finally turned to look at him and smiled.

"No, I just want to talk to Jenny." Harry simply replied. Jenny stood up from her seat, unhooked her hands from Dylan and Chris' necks and walked up to him.

"You haven't apologized huh?" Jenny narrowed her eyes at him while smiling.

"I told you, I'm not that sorry when I hexed him." Harry said softly at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jenny asked when Harry stood uncomfortably infront of her, and kept on shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Umm... its about...umm..." Harry struggled for words. Jenny looked at him funnily when he scratched his head.

"What is wrong with you? You're completely turning...mental or something..."

"I would just...ummm...like to...to ask youifcangowithmetotheYuleBall." Harry said and jumbling his last words. Jenny now frowned at him for she did not understand a word he said.

"Huh? Were you just being chased by a train?" Harry drew a heavy breath.

"Can.you.go.with.me.to.the.Yule.Ball?" Harry let out the words slowly and clearly. Jenny stared at him blankly and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Say that again." Jenny commanded. It was Harry's turn to frown at her for he knew that he have let out the question clearly.

"Can you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Harry repeated.

"What? Louder, I can't hear you." Jenny casually tapped her ear. Harry narrowed his green eyes and immediately noticed that she was teasing him.

"Can you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Harry said again using his patience.

"Huh? I really can't hear you Harry. What did you say? I think my ears are fai-"

"CAN YOU GO WITH ME TO THE YULE BALL, JENNIAH!" Harry exclaimed. The Great Hall fell silent and the whole student body stared at their direction. Harry's ears began to turn red as well as his face when he saw Jenny grinned evilly at him. He can't believe that they have been attracting the attention of the whole school, just a few weeks alone.

"Sure, no problem." Jenny replied and she was still smiling when she turned around to give her Gilstricc friends a kiss on their cheeks.

"See you later." Jenny said to them and before she walked away, she turned one last look at Harry and smiled at him.

"Nice job Potter!" Chris patted him the back.

"No one has really got the balls to ask Jenny for a date because every guy is intimidated by her." Dylan said and this made Harry smiled a little bit but his face is still furiously blushing.

"Though it's an advantage that you two had sex together." Jed leaned forward and whispered. Harry looked at him quite surprised. She must be really really close to these guys that she could tell everything to them.

"She's a kiss and tell kinda girl." Dylan shrugged his shoulders reading Harry's expression.

"Go back to your personal businesses will yah?" Chris said to the students who were still staring.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the sake of the younger batches, Professor McGonagall held a general assembly of the whole Gryffindor house to orient them regarding the upcoming Yule Ball.

"I address every student to be well-mannered and to be properly behave when it comes to occasions like this. As a host to this event of international magical cooperation, I expect all of you to act with grace and finesse." Professor McGonagall signaled Mr.Filch to turn on the giant gramophone and the classical music began to play. The boys of the 7th year have groaned for they do not want to engage in that dancing practice again like what they did during their 4th year.

"Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall called out to Neville. He reluctantly went in the middle of the floor. Harry was glad that it was not him that was called because he knew that Professor McGonagall would demonstrate the dance, he actually heard Ron beside him who sighed with relief thinking about the same thing.

"Soqunda, come here." When Harry heard Jenny's name, he instantly wish that he could be called. Harry saw Jenny shot a surprise look at Professor McGonagall and mouthed "Why me?" McGonagall continued to motion her hand to Jenny and she followed.

"Now, watch Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Soqunda closely. All of you will have to gather here to dance later. Start."

Jenny smiled at Neville who return her smile with a shy smile then put his hand on her waist. They started doing the waltz as Professor McGonagall counted.

"Guide me on this one, I never danced like this." Jenny whispered to Neville.

"Okay, just go with the flow." Neville replied and turned her.

"You're a great dancer Neville!" Jenny exclaimed. That was the reason why Professor McGonagall have chosen him to demonstrate because he was one of the few males who have shown a knack for dancing.

"Thank you. Jump a little Jenniah." Neville grinned then put his hands on her waist as she jumped a little then they continue to waltz.

"Do you have a date to the ball?"

"Yes, I have. Her name's Luna Lovegood." Neville replied and a little blush crept on his face.

"Luna... she's with you when you encountered the death eaters at the Ministry right?" Jenny asked as Neville nodded eagerly.

"I'll introduce you to her on the ball. She's from a different house actually and we don't usually have a class with her. And you are to go with Harry, since he sort of proclaimed the question to the whole school." Nevilly said. Jenny laughed as Professor McGonagall continued to count.

"Yes, I will be going with him." Jenny chuckled.

"Is it true that you know my parents?" Neville suddenly asked and Jenny gently nodded.

"How are they?" Jenny looked at Neville.

"They're getting better actually and hopefully they might be released after my last year in Hogwarts." Neville smiled at her.

"My dad came to see them because he is currently in London and I'll also visit them with you." Jenny said.

"That would be great!" Neville turned her once more and smiled warmly at her. Professor McGonagall have made all the students to the stand and Jenny and Neville continue to dance together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are you going Jenny?" Ron asked Jenny who was descending on the staircase of the girls dormitory wearing denim jeans, a black baby t-shirt with a shadow of a naked girl imprinted on the front, a long gray scarf on her neck and sneakers. There were different bead bracelets on both of her arms and her black curl hair hung loose.

"Band practice for tomorrow's ball." Jenny replied and joined Harry and Ron at the common room. It was 8:00 in the evening and all of the students were already asleep for the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron were still up in the common room and Harry was listening patiently at his bestfriend's complains about not getting a date.

"So, they're not letting The Weird Sisters play..." Ron said softly.

"Isn't it quite late?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, we like to practice on evenings especially with the winter weather. Where's Hermione?" Jenny sat beside Harry and he instantly clasped her hand.

"She's decorating the Great Hall together with Malfoy and the prefects." Ron replied and lay down on the sofa.

"Still don't have a date Ron?" Jenny raised her eyebrow at him but she only received a sigh from Ron.

"Hermione doesn't have one too maybe you should ask her." Jenny said.

"I've been telling him that." Harry shook his head.

"I'm worried for Hermione because this time, nobody will ask her since Krum is nowhere in sight. She might think that I'm only asking her for the ball out of pity." Ron replied and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a male chauvinist pig Weasley. I know you want Hermione, you're too lame to admit it yourself that's why you keep making up stupid excuses. Draco might take the lead from you." Jenny said and crossed her arm. Ron bolted right up when he heard this.

"Draco! As in Malfoy? What does he have to do with this!" Ron asked and Harry looked at Jenny curiously.

"Well it happen to be that Draco Malfoy have noticed that his co-Head have grown up attractively and he has developed a crush for Hermione. He might pop the question tonight, leaving you completely dateless because you're a male egotistical creature."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped when they heard what Jenny have said and it made speech difficult for Ron for a couple of seconds.

"I have to run." Ron immediately stood up and ran outside the tower. Jenny stared at the portrait hole with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Was Malfoy really... was that true?" Harry asked and looked at her. Jenny eyes turned to stare at him and her smile never left her face.

"Of course not. His attitude is getting a little bit irritating so I teased him a bit. I did it so he can move his ass quickly to get Hermione." Jenny said and Harry's face slowly turned into a smile.

"Although, I thought there is a possibility that Malfoy could like Hermione. His exaggeration of calling her mudblood everyday was a little hint. Anyways, I have to go now." Jenny reached for Harry and kissed his mouth.

"What time will you go back?" Harry asked and traced her lips with his tongue .

"Mmm...late...bye." Jenny said and started to go out of the tower.

"See you tomorrow." Harry shortly waved at her.

**Author's note:**

I can't remember if the howler was red or something...

**REVIEWS...please? thanks!**

I'll UPDATE as soon as I can... school takes up a lot of time...as always... keep on checking... reviews are highly appreciated...

chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Swallow Drive" \m/


	14. My Joy My Pride

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J Thanks for my three reviewers! and for daniel

radcliffe for adding my story on the favorite list!

Chapter 14: **My Joy. My Pride**

"I don't know what happened to Ron but he was actually running like a maniac last night in the Great Hall before you came and he was shouting my name like a banshee." Hermione said to Jenny and Ginny as the three of them helped each other prepare for the Yule Ball.

"Then?" Jenny asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Then, he popped the question." Hermione sighed.

"I presume you said yes to him." Ginny was combing her hair and rolled it to a bun. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course she would! Its scary to turn down a guy who's running like a maniac and screaming like a banshee." Jenny said. Ginny and Hermione giggled at her.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Hermione asked Jenny who was just sitting on the bed still clad with her casual clothes.

"Nothing. I'm not really fond of parties and balls. If it wasn't just for our gig and for Harry, I wouldn't go." Jenny stood up and took out the dress from the box.

"You mean if Harry didn't ask you for the Yule Ball, you wouldn't go?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I still have to go because of my duties as his protector. I'm obliged to go in every places Harry went to."

"I guess the two of you should go ahead, you're actually completely finished." Jenny as she looked at the two beautiful girls in front of her.

"Do you need help?" Hemioned offered.

"I'll be alright. Go down now, your dates are waiting for you. I'll just follow."

"Hmm...okay, but don't take too long Harry will panic." Ginny grinned at Jenny.

"Sure. See you in a bit, gorgeous." Jeny waved at them as the two girls went out of the dorm.

"Don't make yourself beautiful, you already are." Jenny winked at herself in the mirror and prepared for the ball.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoa..." Ron whispered to Harry. Both of them were waiting at the Great Hall when they saw Ginny and Hermione descended. Harry turned around and grinned at the two girls. Hermione wore a royal blue dress and Ginny put on a short skimpy one which has different colors of silk from black to pink. As for the males, both of them wore decent tuxedos and Hermione secretly sighed with relief when Ron was wearing none of those hideous lace he wore when they were in 4th grade.

"Careful for the fly Ron." Ginny closed her brother's jaw as the two girls went to the two males.

"Isn't that dress too short for you?" Ron asked and he eyed Ginny's outfit with an older brother's expression.

"Both of you look beautiful." Harry grinned at Ginny and Hermione.

"You look dashing yourself Harry." Hermione put an arm around Harry.

"Thank you Harry and for you dear brother, this dress was chosen by our very own mum. So stop perusing that inquisitive eyebrow on me because I can see Michael now. See you later guys!" Ginny waved at them shortly before she went away and headed to her date Michael Corner.

"Umm... where is Jenny? She's with you right?" Harry asked and kept glancing at the staircase.

"Actually, she have not dressed yet when Ginny and I went downstairs but I assure you she'll follow shortly." Hermione replied. Harry nodded at her and looked at the grandfather clock at the corner.

"Hermione, we should proceed to the line for the opening dance. Mate, we'll go ahead." Ron said.

"Alright, when Jenny arrives we'll just squeeze in." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and slapped Ron's shoulder. He smiled at the sight of his two bestfriends finally going together to this ball and He would have to thank Jenny for her efforts for Ron to gather his balls to ask Hermione.

Harry kept pacing back and forth as he took glances at the clock. The seventh years will be the one to initiate the social dance for the Yule Ball and they have already started to pile in the line for preparations.

"Harry!" Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name and his heart sank a little when he saw that it was Neville and Luna.

"Neville, Luna." Harry said.

"Why are you still here?" Neville asked.

"I'm waiting for Jenny."

"You are so looking good Harry. Jenny? I want to meet her, it would be nice to have additional friends." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna, you're looking good too. I would love to introduce you to her but she is taking a little time preparing." Harry bit his lip and took another look at the clock.

"I think you don't have to wait that long." Neville said and pointed behind Harry. Harry turned around and saw Jenny looking at him. She slowly descended the stairs looking stunningly beautiful with the black dress and Harry was not mistaken because guys who were happen to pass by their direction were looking at the girl with dropped jaws.

The dress was too low in the front but it was still decent. Her navel ring was replaced with a diamond stud and her curly hair have been tamed a little bit and spread itself on her back. The lace skirt which reached until her ankle moved softly with her as she descended the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late." Jenny said and went beside Harry. Harry was still in awe as she came face to face in front of him and her eyes were enhanced with black eyeshadow making it blacker. Her long lashes were curled by mascara, cheeks tinged with bronze shimmer making her skin glow and her lips has a peach shade lipgloss.

"At least you're already here." Harry whispered and took her hand.

"Jenniah this is Luna Lovegood, she's from the Ravenclaw. Luna, this is Jenniah Soqunda Harry Potter's girlfriend and protector." Neville introduced the two girls. Both of the girls shook hands and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you Luna, you are courageous to beat the death eaters at the Ministry a couple of years ago." Jenny said.

"I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the D.A meetings and for the rest of the gang." Luna blushed lightly at her compliment.

"Why are you still here?" Professor McGonagall approached the two couple.

"The dance will begin shortly, go to the line now." Neville mouthed 'see you later' to Harry and Jenniah as they headed to their own line.

Harry placed his hand on the small of her back and noticed that Jenny's dress was so open. Her sun-kissed back made Harry ached to kiss it.

"Ready?" Jenny turned to ask him.

"Absolutely." Harry grinned at her when they reached the line and he placed his right hand on her waist then his left hand to entertwine with her fingers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment that the formal dance was finished, Jenny gave Harry a hard kiss on the lips before she hurried to the backstage. The Great Hall was instantly transformed into a disco/bar place for the social dances. Harry saw Mr. Flitwick levitated the drumset to the stage as Jenny and his bandmates were already tuning the other instruments manually instead of using wands. He remembered Jenny telling Harry that when it comes to music, they never use magic and when it comes to making their songs, they use the muggle way.

Harry wiped his forehead with his handkerchief and went to the refreshment to get a drink.

"Hogwarts! Are you ready!" Harry heard Dylan shouted. Harry turned to look at the stage and saw the band "Dirtroad" already playing their opening song. This was the first time that he saw Jenny handling the electric guitar and she look bad-ass. It did not look mismatch with her feminine dress because she was carrying herself very well onstage. Her hair was covering her face because she was highly concentrated on her guitar playing. Harry stood there for a couple of minutes speechless as the students gathered below the stage and already created a mosh pit.

Jenny held up her head to remove her hair on her face and her eyes spotted Harry. Jenny blew Harry a kiss and he grinned at the gesture. Harry got himself a cup of butterbeer and sat on a place where he could see Jenny perfectly. He was the only one sitting this time unlike the last Yule Ball, he was seated together with Ron and the Patil sisters. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione dancing together with the crowd and enjoying each other's company, he would prefer that rather than their random arguments.

Harry decided that he would have to wait after Jenny's gig before he could be completely enjoy the night. For the moment, he continued to watch Dirtroad playing their third song already and this time, Jenny was in charge of the mic. She started the first riff which was kind of heavy until it became upbeat again. The Hogwarts shouted with glee as all of them jumped together at the same time.

"_Somebody told me_

_you shouldn't be drown into a pool of faith_

_but i couldn't help to get drown in you..."_

_"Obsessions and mystery_

_the night goes on and you can't get back_

_I'm holding on to this losing ends."_

_"Pleasure and the lusty moves!_

_Pleasure took it all..."_

Harry wet his lips when Jenny was singing out the words. The lyrics was obviously sexy and it was meant directly for him because she was staring at him intensely while she was singing.

_She's trying to arouse me through a song... and she's doing it successfully..._

Harry leaned back on his seat and crossed his arm on his chest. Jenny smirked back at him while she was doing the instrumental of the song.

_"I couldn't fight it_

_passionate kisses fly_

_everywhere into this skin..._

_You tried to catch my sighs_

_sounds of desires escape _

_my lips... your mouth_

_as we rhyme..."_

_"Pleasure kills us_

_Pleasure blinds!"_

Jenny's voice enveloped the Great Hall and the students were actually enjoying the song and obviously they felt the song's sexiness because some couples were already moving out of tune with the music, they were dirty dancing in the middle of a heavy riffed rock song.

_Okay, it's really meant for me... I hope she go down here and we'll leave this place together._ Harry thought as they finished the third song.

"Whoo!" Harry cheered on and clapped his hands when the song finished. He was grinning from ear to ear and mentally reminded himself to ask Jenny about the song. Dirtroad immediately went with their next track with Dylan back again on the vocals, it was another rock song and Harry noticed that Jenny and Dylan really admired each other's talents. When Dylan was singing, Jenny would stare at him and grin and when it was Jenny's turn, Dylan looked at her and felt mesmerized. During the instrumental of their fourth song, both of them went face to face with each other and played both of their lead. They look pretty bad-ass together while their heads move to the song and Jenny glided her guitar pick on Dylan's guitar while Dylan did the same.

Harry continued to sit as he finished his cup of butterbeer and the Dirtroad ending their fourth song. He saw Jenny whispered something to Dylan and Dylan strummed the first chord. Harry could tell that the next song would be a slow one because the first chord was kinda soft and his guess was right. Jenny sang the first two lines of the song but Harry was surprised when she put out her wand, whispered an incantation and her electric guitar voluntarily yanked upward away from her. The guitar was still playing the song and Dylan took over the singing and Jenny winked at her bandmates before she jumped down the stage.

Harry looked at her curiously as Jenny walked toward him while she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"A dance Mr. Potter?" Jenny reached out her hand and bowed down a little. Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Got any pity for the girl?" Jenny pouted and her hand still reached out for Harry. Harry's face broke into a smile and grasped her hand.

"Can't say no to a goddess." Harry grinned and blushed with embarassment when Jenny bent down to kiss his hand. Fortunately no one was looking and obviously, Jenny was teasing him again.

Harry rolled his eyes at her while Jenny chuckled and both of them went to the dancefloor.

"You're wet." Harry said when he placed his hand on Jenny's bare back as both of them swayed softly to the slow rock music.

"How did you know? We have not gone to bed yet." Jenny casually replied and for a moment, Harry just looked at her clueless and his face went into a deep shade of red when he realized what her reply meant. It was a dirty joke that turned him on with an instant.

"I'm not talking about THAT. I was referring to your sweats." Harry hissed at her and Jenny chuckled.

"But I don't mind making you wet right here right now." Harry added and he felt Jenny caught her breath and was speechless. Harry grinned at her as both of them made a complete circle. His feet were always in a haste when it comes to dancing and would always tripped him but Jenny's pace have been matched to his so that they could dance without the inconveniences.

"You're not that bad Potter." Jenny muttered referring to Harry's slow dancing skill.

"Well... all you do to this dance is to sway...nothing difficult." Harry said. He snaked his hand around her waist and pressed her body to his chest. He sighed blissfully the moment he felt Jenny's soft breasts against the material of his dress robes. With an instant, they transferred an aura of heat and desire that crawled on their bodies as they continue to dance slowly, their clothes were just mere barriers.

Harry felt Jenny's nose nuzzling on his neck and he liked the tickling feeling of Jenny's breath.

"Mmm... looks like everybody seems to drown with pleasure and love..."

"Why?" Harry noticed that no one was singing and the music was just left. When he glanced at the stage, the instruments were playing by itself and were used by a similar incantation that Jenny put a while ago. He saw Jenny's bandmates already dancing with their own dates and the couples who were in the dancefloor were dancing intimately.

"You see Ginny?" Jenny asked and Harry could tell that she had a smile on her lips.

"Uh-huh..." Harry spotted Ginny who was blatantly kissing Michael Corner in the middle of the dancefloor.

"I can imagine Ron's face when he see this." Harry said.

"Right. But he is equally busy as well." Jenny planted light feathery kisses on Harry's neck. Harry shuddered a bit when he felt Jenny's mouth on his skin but he tried to ignore by craning his neck to see Ron and Hermione dancing really close with each other like they once did during their dirty dancing class. They were looking intensely at each other as Ron's hands massaged Hermione's waist then after a couple of second, Ron's mouth invaded Hermione's and they kissed shortly. The kiss may seem abrupt and brief but they seem to breath heavily and Harry saw their faces very red. Without any exchange of words, Ron clasped Hermione's hand and both of them went out of the Great Hall.

"They stormed out huh?" Jenny whispered to Harry's ear. Harry sensed that Jenny was in the mood for him but he ignored it for the second time to refrain getting a hard-on in view of the Great Hall.

"Yeah they just did." Harry replied. It felt weird to him seeing his two great comrades kissed and he did not want to know what they will do when they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Uh-huh...I'm glad Ron's balls have finally appeared." Jenny said and Harry can't help to chuckle at that one. His hands started to move on her back by moving his fingers up and down Jenny's bare spine giving her lines of sensations all over.

"Don't do that you're turning me on." Jenny said softly. Harry ignored what she said and continue doing what his fingers did. His other hand went down on the small of her back then slid further and lightly squeezed Jenny's ass. He heard Jenny gasped and stared at his bright green eyes, her black orbs squinted in front of him and a small evil smile played in her lips.

Jenny slowly licked her lips and without Harry's expectation, she kissed him full on the mouth.

_Okay, so she's shamelessly making out with me in front of the Great Hall! Fuck all of them! I wasn't given a chance to be with her the whole night because of the goddam gig and with a sexy song she sang directly at me!_

Harry opened his mouth wider and inserted his tongue inside her. His hands were smoothing the bronze skin of her bare back and his other hand went to the front of her dress and slipped inside to touch Jenny's stomach. The silk of Jenny's dress was so easy to remove and Harry could take it off within a minute.

They continue to kiss as Jenny fumbled on the buttons of Harry's dress robes. She undid the first three buttons and loosen Harry's bow tie a little bit to make him breath then her slender fingers travel at the nape of his neck and got lost at the strands of his raven hair.

Harry suddenly felt alarmed when he felt Jenny's other hand patted the front fo his pants. She pressed herself into Harry's body when her hand slid down from his chest down to his crotch and lightly touched his manhood.

_God! she's really shamelessly wanting to do it right here and right now! _Harry thought feeling slightly dazed by her touch. The light contact made Harry felt enormous and he could feel that his pants was starting to tighten infront of him.

"Let's get out of here." Harry whispered and instantly clasped Jenny's hand. Jenny had a smile on her lips as she was being drag by Harry and both of them went out of the Great Hall.

"Mumbillius Cakenut." Harry said the password in a hurry and dragged Jenny inside the boys' dormitory. Harry was hoping desperately that Hermione and Ron was not inside because he does not want to hear any moans or whatever sexual noises from his two bestfriends; and if ever Harry might hear them then arousal would certainly drop big time and he did not want that to happen.

_I want to get shag tonight... _Harry smiled secretly as they arrived at the bedroom. He was getting lucky because the room was all empty.

He removed his coat and dropped it on the floor. Harry removed his shoes and spread himself on the bed after locking the curtains around them. When he was about to make eye contact with Jenny and gave her a seductive gesture to come to him, she already positioned herself on top of him and blinded him with a kiss.

"Aah...aww!" Jenny pulled herself from Harry with the support of her hands and looked curiously down at him.

"I haven't done anything to you yet." Jenny said.

"Your heels, its crushing my foot." Harry's face winced. Jenny turned her head to see what he was talking about and her three inches heels were actually pressing down on Harry's right foot. She swiftly got up and removed her shoes in a haste practically throwing it into blinded directions and it just seemed like a couple of seconds, Jenny was back immediately on top of Harry.

"Sorry about that. Where are we?" Jenny smiled at him and her mouth moved sumptously on Harry's nose down to his lips.

_This girl is really rough and although I like it, I want to take it slow this time. This ought to be a special night._

"Jenny, I think we should take it slow." Harry said when Jenny's tongue was already travelling on his neck and found his sensitive spot.

"Slow?" Jenny asked but she still continue with what she was doing.

"Yeah, I'll let you take charge but make it slow. I want to savor your every move."

"Mmm...kay... if that's what you want..." Jenny whispered. She seemed to be following Harry's wish because she was moving so slow thus teasing him and turning him on even more. Jenny kept giving him her signature feathery touches and kisses which created goosebumps on Harry and all his blood was travelling down to his crotch.

Harry looked down at Jenny who undid all of the buttons of his white shirt and revealed his chest. He tried to remain his eyes open when he felt Jenny's mouth claimed his nipple. Her eyes fluttered close as the tip of her tongue caressed his chest. Harry gasped at the sensation and his own eyes shut close, his hand reached down for Jenny and moved gently on her back.

He felt Jenny's tongue went down further and rested on his navel as she unfastened his belt. Harry just let her do her thing for he promised her that he will grant her control, his head was ready to explode to whatever Jenny wanted to do with it.

His eyes remain closed and Jenny's mouth was still moving slowly on his vast stomach. Her hand travelled on top of his crotch and massaged it softly.

"...mmm..." Harry's breathing slowed down and the pressure inside his pants became unbearable. His eyes still shut close when he felt Jenny pressed harder on his crotch and it made him moan, he also felt that Jenny's mouth have left his stomach. Harry waited in anticipation for Jenny to free his agony and after she gave him pleasure, he will happily do the same.

He waited and waited with his slow breathing until he realized that he have been waiting for almost a minute.

_What is she doing? Undressing maybe? It's taking her too long._ Harry did not want open his eyes just yet because Jenny's hand remain on top of his manhood.

_But why is she not making any move? if she's undressing, I would have felt her movement._

Harry's eyes opened and motioned downward. What he thought of Jenny's hand was actually her head. Harry gently sat up and looked at her.

"Jenny?" Harry held her arm. He could hear her slow breathing and her eyes were peacefully close.

Harry sighed. Her head was lying directly at his crotch and her cheek was the one creating the pressure. Her hands were on his bare stomach and her body was sandwiched between his legs.

_She have fallen asleep..._

He tried to get her up but she wouldn't budge. Sighing, he laid back onto his bed with fingers toying Jenny's curls.

_She was tired because of the band's performance, might have dozed off while she was slowly making the move on me..._

Harry stared down at the sleeping Jenny and smiled slightly realizing that she was completely sleeping on top of his still aroused manhood.

"Remind me to be rough the next time." Harry said to himself and patted Jenny's sleeping head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenny stirred from her sleep and felt that her neck was sore. She have been sleeping in one position with her head facing sideways and her muscles ached. She buried her nose on the 'pillow' she slept on and groaned as she felt her sored neck move.

Or did she not groan? Because she heard another voice who joined groaning with her.

"Goodmorning." Jenny heard and she looked up. She saw Harry smiling groggily at her, his shirt opened and was revealing his chest. This was when Jenny realized that she slept above Harry's crotch and her face was actually pressing on it.

"I... I- ah...slept on your..." Jenny said and pointed at his crotch.

"Yeah, you slept on me too. You got me right where you wanted me but you fell asleep..." Harry pouted his lips and pretended to be hurt but he immediately grinned foolishly at her.

Jenny smiled at him then she buried her nose on Harry's crotch.

"Aah... good way to star the morning huh?" Harry moaned as Jenny's hand travelled up and down Harry's stomach with her nose nuzzling his groin outside of his pants.

Harry held Jenny's two hands and raised her up.

"I heventbreshyet." Jenny said while her mouth close when Harry attempted to kiss her.

"The hell I care about the bloody morning breath." Harry hooked his arm on her neck and pulled her down to kiss her mouth.

"I'm sorry I've fallen asleep, I was so tired and you asked me to go slow. If you just let me rummaged you a little faster..."

"I know I know. I already made a mental note to be rough next time..." Harry said and his index finger went up and down through the deep neckline and between the mounds of her breasts. Jenny looked at him intensely as a new desire started to grow. Harry's eyes turned greener as he inserted his hand inside Jenny's dress to cup her breast.

"Harry..." Jenny whispered and crashed her mouth with his as she gasped when Harry massaged Jenny's breast. Jenny ignored her forehead bumping on Harry's glasses as they continue to kiss. Her own hands reached down to unbuckle his belt and undid his fly. She was about to pull down Harry's pants when Harry slighty pulled away from her.

"As much as I would desperately love to Jenny, but we have class. We are running a little late for breakfast actually." Harry said and he hated it very much to interrupt a chance to make love to her.

"On Christmas! That sucks."

Jenny looked at him for a moment then sighed before she zipped up his pants. She straddled him and leaned her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Jenny." Harry said and he handed her a black box with red ribbons tied around it. Jenny looked up at Harry and saw him holding the small box.

"Merry Christmas too Harry." Jenny gave him a peck on the cheek before she untied the ribbon.

"This is great Harry!" Jenny squealed and was followed by a hearty laugh. She put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his mouth.

Jenny pulled out a black towel with gold piping on the sides and a huge gold phoenix embroidered on the center, on both sides of the towel.

"This is like the same as the first one." Jenny said as she examined the towel.

"Like it?" Harry asked and Jenny grinned at him and nodded.

"No jinx?" Jenny asked

"Nope." Harry chuckled at her question.

"No spell?"

"Nope."

"No tricks?"

"Nope, but you can wear the towel that your brother gave you anytime you like in front of me. You could use the towel that I give you if ever you'll be in that situation again where you lose it, because I don't want sharing the view with all the Gryffindors watching." Harry said and Jenny chuckled as she pulled him again for another kiss.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jenny said and before Harry could speak, Jenny apparated and disappeared in front of him.

After a minute, Jenny apparated back in Harry's lap and she was clutching something behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Jenny said and Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"I said close your eyes Harry, play with me for a while..." Jenny insisted stubbornly. Harry smirked at her the shortly, he followed her and closed his eyes.

Harry felt Jenny grasped his hand and she placed something hard and square-shaped on his palm.

"You may open your eyes now." Jenny said and true to his thoughts, on his palm was a small silver box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"Go ahead." Jenny urged him to open the box. Harry untied the ribbon and lifted the small lid.

When he pulled the object out of the box, he put it closer to his eyes to examine it.

"This is...me..." Harry whispered as he took a closer look at it.

It was a small replica of Harry complete with the glasses. It was a miniature marble sculpture with Harry riding on the broom with one hand raised grasping the snitch.

"Umm...yeah...well...I owned it ever since I was 14. Hagrid visited us in Nepal and brought a Quidditch magazine in which you were in the cover because you were the youngest tri-wizard champion. I have a Nepalese friend who can sculpt so I asked him to copy the picture in the magazine."

"I love it." Harry grinned at Jenny then he put his hand around her neck and claimed her mouth. Harry's tongue demanded entrance inside Jenny's mouth as both of them continue to taste each other memorizing the ins and outs of each others' lips.

"I'll make it up to you for falling asleep." Jenny whispered on his mouth.

"We can do it on the shower right now." Harry said and chuckled as he put light kisses on Jenny's lips.

"Sure, come on." Jenny sat up and pulled Harry by the arm.

"Hey, hey, hey! Jenny, I was just kidding. I would love to do that with you right now but we have a little quiz on Potions remember? We're running a little late." Harry stopped Jenny and he regretted saying that. To have sex with her would be the first thing he would like to do on Christmas day and Snape is the perfect person to ruin everyone's holiday.

"Fuck potions, Harry."

"Jenny, I would love to do that but unfortunately, I'm not like you who just go to class because of your guarding duties but still getting high grades."

"Fucking potions." Jenny dropped Harry's arm, ran her hand on her hair and sighed frustratingly with her pouted lips.

"You're damn cute." Harry gave her a light peck on the lips and smiled at her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody at their potions class were hagard looking because of last night's ball and no matter how the students tried to convince Snape not to pursue the exam, the greasy-haired Professor ignored every bit of their complains.

Heads were bent down and buzzes of quills were the only noise present in the room. Before the class started, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione went inside the classroom together. They both greeted Harry happily and were holding hands behind their back however, they obviously lack sleep and Harry does not want to think of the assumption he was starting to form on his head.

Snape's test is an absolute fucked-up thing to do. Harry have read quite a number of informations regarding the healing powers of the heart of the Tasmanian devil but he does not seem to remember all of it. He turned around to look at Jenny's direction who was sitting a couple of chairs behind him. He was glad that she have been usually sitted on the back instead of being beside Malfoy. When he turned to look at her, she was looking down at her paper with a bored expression, one of her hand was resting on her cheek and the other was running the feather of her quill to her other cheek. She met Harry's eyes and smirked at him and Harry returned her with a smile. He got the impression that Jenny was already finished with her test.

"Pass your papers." Snape's vocie suddenly said and many students groaned, as soon as they heard Snape's voice some of the students were scribbling their quill furiously. Harry frustratingly sighed and looked down at his half written parchment.

"You better pass that Potter, I'm not expecting you to make sense with all those words written in your parchment." Snape said and grabbed Harry's paper before Harry could even react. Harry being used to Snape's injusticeness, rolled his eyes at the professor and flashed his middle finger behind his back.

"We are not finish yet!" Snape's vocie bellowed across the dungeon to stop some students who were starting to leave.

"I'm still giving you a lecture about the Krishna Tarmac potion, now go back to your seat." Snape's voice cold and went in front. Students were already sulking as Snape launched into his lecture.

15 minutes later and Harry Potter was getting bored. He felt Ron and Hermione beside him exchanging physical and mental interactions and their whispers and Hermione's silent but not-so-silent-at-all giggles were becoming too much to bear for Harry.

Harry twisted his neck to take a look at Jenny and saw her scribbling something on a piece of parchment. He looked back at Snape who was explaining each ingredients of a weird-named potion from Asia and sighed exasperatingly. He simply want to finish this fucking class.

Harry jumped a little when a small crumpled paper was thrown on his desk which came from the back. He picked it up and unfold the crumpled parchment and suddenly recognized the handwriting.

_Meet me in front of the Prefects' bathroom._

_Apparate._

_NOW._

_J._

Harry's heart was thumping excitedly and when he turned to look at Jenny, she was not there. Harry have to find an opportunity before he could apparate without having to earn a detention from Snape.

"This is pretty boring, mate." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know." Harry muttered without looking at his friend and when Snape finally turned to the board to write a step for the procedure, Hary saw the chance.

"How the hell could he do this on a hol-- H-Harry?" Ron's words were cut off as Harry disappeared infront of him.

"Did Harry just apparate?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Ron mused.

"You should not, Jenny is not here too. She just disappeared 2 minutes ago." Hermione said and with that, Ron perfectly knew the answer to his question.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Awww...bloody hell..." Harry muttered as he landed on his ass on the floor after he apparated. Due to his excitement and to Ron's distraction, his transportation got messed up and apparated in mid-air before he landed on his ass on the floor where the Prefects' bathroom is.

Harry stood up and dusted off his robe as he adjusted his glasses before he started walking towards the Prefects bathroom. He stopped at his tracks when he saw Jenny leaning on the door with her arms crossed on her chest and was staring at him. She smiled at Harry and went inside the bathroom. Harry took a heavy breath and suddenly felt a little nervous like he was about to have sex for the first time.

He followed Jenny inside the bathroom and heard the rustling of waters of the enormous faucets. He saw Jenny's robes lying on the floor and she was sitting at the edge of the tub as she was dipping her fingers in the water.

"How was the Potions test?" Jenny's voice echoed as she continued to play her fingers with the water.

"Umm...not good." Harry simply answered. He was just rooted there at his spot with his hands tucked inside his robes pockets and he was obviously a little nervous.

"So..." Harry began to say as the silence became unbearable to him. Jenny stood up and walked toward him and stopped right infront of Harry. Jenny untied the ribbon of his robe and took it off matched with an intense stare.

Harry just simply stood there and anticipated Jenny's every move. She dropped the robe on the floor and put her arms around Harry's neck and smiled at him.

"Can't find another opportunity to make it up to you other than this." Jenny said.

"I'm happy by the idea. You don't know how much I wanted to get out of Snape's class." Harry grinned and his arms wrapped around Jenny's waist. Jenny's fingers went to Harry's collar and undid the buttons of his school shirt. Harry held Jenny's hands and sealed her mouth with a kiss. He pushed Jenny slowly as they continue to kiss until he slowly pushed Jenny to the floor and both of them went on with the liplock while Harry was on top of her.

He undid all the buttons until it revealed her stomach and her black lacy bra. He made sure that he was doing it fast because it might be interrupted again. However, taking her the rough way would come later during the process.

His mouth immediately smoothed down on her neck as he suckled her throat, the vibration that came from her throat everytime she moans made Harry turned on even more. His hand travelled to her stomach and massaged the soft skin; his fingers also toyed her navel ring. Harry's tongue glided between the mounds of her breast as his other free hand reached behind to unclasped it, Jenny instantly arched her back sideward so that Harry could unlock her bra easily.

As soon as her bra was out sight, Harry bent his head down to claim one of breasts. Jenny, due to his unexpected and sudden move, moaned loudly that echoed around the Prefects bathroom.

"Wow... you're really going fast huh?" Jenny whispered and Harry smiled while his tongue teased Jenny's hardened nipple even more. When Harry made sure that both of Jenny's breasts received attention from him, he continue to travel south. He began tugging at Jenny's skirt, slipped it down then threw it on the floor leaving her briefs-for-girls underwear and he quickly removed her shoes so that her socks could give way because he wanted to feel Jenny's bare skin on his hands.

The last piece was her knickers. Although she wasn't wearing her usual black lacy underwear Harry wasn't disappointed, he actually find the feminine briefs as bad-ass which suited his rockstar/protector girlfriend. He slowly slid it out of Jenny and exposed the black curls that nestled her feminity and he could see Jenny looking at him with an anxious and yet excited stare.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Harry whispered after he successfully removed Jenny's knickers.

"I know." Jenny said and smiled widely at him. Her eyes have been giving Harry a sleepy gaze, the same stare when Jenny drank a whole bottle of firewhisky before doing the dare to Malfoy, the stare the makes him want to shag her right now.

Harry leaned down to kiss Jenny's mouth and inserted his tongue inside her. He was still fully clothed and Jenny was struggling to free his tie and undid a few buttons successfully. Harry left Jenny's mouth then he separated her legs as Jenny held her breath anticipating Harry's moves. Just when Jenny thought Harry would take off his trousers to get her job done, she screamed a little when Harry bent down his head and felt his mouth made contact on her womanhood.

"Aaaahhh! Shit..." Jenny immediately grabbed a handful of Harry's raven hair while he flicked his tongue inside her. It was too unbearable for her to feel his mouth on her feminity because the pleasure of oral sex was new to her.

"Ha-harry..." Jenny gasped louder. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was open gasping and moaning at the new sensation. She never knew that it could feel so good.

Harry briefly looked up to see Jenny's reaction and was a little stun when he heard her almost practically scream. He loved that. So, Harry flicked the tip of his tongue on her clitoris as his hands roamed around her vast stomach. He ignored the pain of Jenny tugging at his hair and he already got the idea that this was Jenny's first time for oral sex.

Jenny held on to Harry for her dear life as his tongue continue to lavished her. She felt Harry's hand grabbed one of her legs and hooked it on his shoulder to get a better angle.

"Shit! Harry...aahh..."

Harry's tongue inserted at her entrance and made it go in and out of her. Jenny arched her upward and her eyes stared at the ceiling but it seemed blurred. His tongue took a faster pace of going inside and out of Jenny's feminity.

"Harry...I-I'm com-!" Jenny's breath became faster and so was Harry's tongue. He gripped on both of her thighs as he worked faster.

"Harry! Har-! I'm coming!" Jenny practically screamed and within a short second, she came with full-heightened orgasmic pleasure. That was the first time he heard Jenny screamed his name so loud because the first time was that they have to be quiet. Her scream was so damn sexy.

Harry licked off everything that Jenny have given him when suddenly, two hands grabbed his collar and pulled him upward.

A sweaty and wild-eyed Jenny smiled smugly at him.

"You're unfair." Jenny pouted and though her orgasm was finished, she was still breathing hard.

"Why is that?" Harry asked as Jenny's breath created mists on his glasses.

"Why is that! First, you are fully clothed and then second, you gave me oral sex!" Jenny said.

Harry smirked at her.

"What's the matter with oral sex? You practically screamed." Harry smirked even more and Jenny grinned at him.

"Nothing really. It was just...it surprised the hell out of me. That was so sudden of you." Jenny replied and toyed Harry's tie.

"Well...I told myself to be rough, you might sleep on me again." Harry received a light smack from Jenny then it was followed by silence. The two of them just looked at each other.

"I died a little there...thought I've seen the angels of heaven." Jenny said softly. Harry chuckled softly at this and grinned widely.

"What kind of angels?" Harry asked.

"Angels with black-rimmed eye glasses and blazing green eyes." Jenny whispered and Harry leaned his head to kiss Jenny's mouth.

"Hmm...it...feels weird to taste me." Jenny licked her lips when she tasted her cum inside Harry's mouth.

"I love your taste and I would love taste you again and again." Harry said.

"Then...let's die together shall we?" Jenny teased as she pulled his head for another kiss.

**note:**

sorry for the late updates, I'm so busy with school! Thanks for my three reviewers! I really appreciate it!

The lyrics of the song is an original composition of mine called "Sasa"... hehe...

**REVIEWS please... \m/ mwuah!**


	15. Murder of Silence

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 15: **Murder of Silence**

"So...did you sleep well last night Potter?" Jenny asked playfully as both of them descended from their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Hmmm...well...yeah...we retired really late last night. How about you?" Harry flashed her a knowing smile.

"Nope, I can't sleep last night because we like shagged...like 10 times last night!" Jenny imitated Romilda Vane's voice and let out a giggle. Harry looked at her funnily because of the imitation she did.

"Did we really shagged that long? I think you're exagerrating a little, protector." Harry said and Jenny stopped in front of him and smiled.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her then before he could react, Jenny backed him up against the stone wall in the corridor.

"Aww! Why are you always so rough?" Harry yelped and felt that he might have smashed his spine when Jenny pushed him on the wall.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Jenny asked. Harry rolled his eyes at her, these were the times where Jenny is full of energy to tease him.

"Of course that hurt, you smashed my back on the wall." Harry pouted in front of her and decided to play along.

"Aww..." Jenny patted Harry's cheek and kissed his mouth. Harry opened his mouth further and inserted his tongue inside her mouth. They were making out in full-view of the lobby and none of them gave any damn if a faculty walked in on them and saw them kissing.

"What's the next class?" Jenny whispered on Harry's neck as she pressed her body to him. Harry leaned his head on the wall and licked his lips as his hands encircled her waist.

"Herbology." Harry simply answered, still in a bliss after their kiss.

"We're running late." Jenny pulled away from him and was about to walk when Harry grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to go yet, stay here." Harry tugged her arm.

"Harry come on, you can't miss classes." Jenny also pulled his arm for he was still leaning on the wall.

"One kiss." Harry said.

"What?"

"One more kiss then we'll go." Jenny rolled her eyes and embraced Harry's waist then kissed his mouth once more.

Harry pressed her head to taste more of her mouth as their tongues played wildly with each other. Jenny gave Harry's lower lip some soft bites and Harry in return traced her lips with his tongue.

"Let's go." Jenny muttered on his lips and pulled him. Harry let Jenny drag him but his mouth was still attached to hers.

"Come...mmm...on Har...hmm...ry...class..." Jenny said in between kisses.

Someone cleared his throat and the two kissing teenagers broke apart and ready to be taken off some points from their house.

Jenny was the first one who turned to see who it was and she suddenly frozed in place. Harry frowned shortly in front of her because of her sudden behavior then turned his head to see who it was.

"Jenniah, what a surprise? And...the legendary Harry Potter...interesting." Lucius Malfoy said with full sarcasm with his son Draco Malfoy behind him.

Harry felt Jenny went stiff beside him and he was getting curious why Lucius knew her. He also noticed Draco Malfoy frowned and was a little surprise that his father knew Jenny.

"Will you not give me a proper greeting, Jenniah?" Lucius motioned Jenny to come to him. Harry saw her walked slowly towards the older Malfoy and both Harry and Draco were now looking very shocked to see that Jenny was about to give Lucius a kiss on the cheek. But before Jenny could put her lips on Lucius' cheek, Lucius held Jenny's jaw and lightly pushed her away.

"You just had your mouth in contact with that filthy Potter, don't bother." Lucius said and stared menacingly at Harry. Harry wanted to kill that man right now, for holding Jenny and for insulting him but, he was still quite confused about the whole situation.

"Draco did not tell me about you being here, I didn't know you will transfer here in Hogwarts after a long time of hiding. Are you working for Dumbledore?" Lucius asked and his voice was cold. The younger Malfoy was also getting extremely confuse with the conversation and wanted to interrupt but he cannot.

"You can say that." Jenny answered and her voice was low and Harry could feel contempt.

"Hmm...care to tell me where you're family is? I haven't chatted with your father for a long time." Lucius' lips has a thin taunting smile and with that, Harry saw Jenny's fists clenched while staring eye to eye with the vicious older Malfoy.

"F-father, how did you come to know Jenniah?" Draco have finally spoken.

"Draco, have you forgotten already? Well, you were quite young to remember. Do you remember the closest family friend we had who betrayed us? The one who refused to take orders from Lord Voldemort?" Draco stared at his father then slowly looked at Jenny.

"I think I don't need to explain further, son." Lucius said when Draco have finally analyzed the answer.

Lucius walked toward Jenny and closed their distance between them.

"Tell me where they are Jenniah, your family have every chance to turn back to the Dark Lord." Lucius whispered in front of her and his fingers ran softly on her chin.

Jenny stared at those silver aging eyes and breathed heavily.

"Not a chance my dear godfather." Jenny said and Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

Harry and Draco 's jaws dropped at what they heard.

_Godfather! _ Both boys thought.

"Then, they will come to get you." Lucius hissed at her and walked out bumping her and threw one last menacing look at Harry.

"Let's go Draco." Lucius called. Draco started to walk but stopped shortly in front of her. Jenny and Draco looked at each other.

Draco has this soft expression on his face that even surprised Harry because he never thought that a cold blooded human like Draco could be that soft. Harry saw the two of them shortly talking with their eyes before Draco went away.

"Are you alright?" Harry clasped Jenny's hand. She remained standing and was having this distant look.

The warmth of Harry's hand brought Jenny back to her senses.

"Yeah! I'm okay." Jenny kinda exclaimed. Harry frowned a little at her and when Jenny saw Harry's expression, she sighed.

"No, I'm not." Jenny muttered. Harry squeezed her hand to make her feel better.

"Let's go to class." Harry said.

_I could ask her later..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Just please pass the goddam butterbeer Ron." Jenny said as she rolled her eyes. Ron have been trying to tease everybody because of his perfectly irritable good mood. Its obvious, Hermione and Ron are officially a couple.

"You just have to smile for me first before I pass it to you." Ron grinned foolishly at her while holding the glass of butterbeer.

"Grow up." Jenny muttered and her patience was being tested in front of Ron. Harry just shook his head and continue eating.

"Come on Jenny, getting a little grumpy eh?"

"I'm telling you Ron, don't test her." Harry warned at his mate and waggled his eyebrows.

"Smile, Jenny." Ron further teased. Hermione rolled her eyes at her immature red head.

Jenny's smile was murderous.

"Okay, here's your drink." Ron immediately shut up when he saw Jenny's smile or if you would call that a smile, and gave the butterbeer to Jenny.

"Told you." Harry mouthed at him. Ron wrinkled his eyebrows at Harry with a what's-up-with-her look.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jenny at the corner of his eye. Throughout the class, Jenny have been awfully quiet

after her encounter with her 'godfather' and although he was itching to ask her all the facts regarding the godfather issue he just shut his mouth and wait until she opened up to him or maybe he could ask her tonight.

"Jenniah, can we talk?"

The conversation around the Gryffindor table subsided and Harry turned to look up to the dude who asked for Jenny.

_The bloody fucking asshole!_

Harry's blood began to boil when he saw Draco Malfoy standing beside Jenny. Harry began to stand up to tell Malfoy to fuck off but Jenny put her hand on Harry's shoulder and not-so-gently pushed him to sit down.

Harry winced a little when he slammed his ass on the bench and opened his mouth to start a protest, however, Jenny looked at him and gave him this stare that says: 'No interventions Potter.'

Harry just sighed frustratingly and glared at Malfoy. Hermione frowned at Jenny for following Malfoy and she also frowned at Malfoy who was not looking at anyone and did not throw any insults. He simply walked ahead when Jenny stood up to follow.

_What is he up to? _

Harry thought and looked anxiously at the door of the Great Hall where Jenny disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will you stop pacing back and forth Harry?" Hermione said as her friend kept on roaming around the Gryffindor common room with arms crossed on his chest.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Harry muttered and continue the pacing.

"What are you so worried about?" Ron asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Jenny together with Malfoy." Harry simply replied.

"So? What's to worry?" Ron was now frowning at him.

"Jenny is ALONE with him!" Harry exclaimed and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair. She was out during lunch when Malfoy approached their table, classes were finished and dinner has ended but still Jenny has not returned to the tower.

"She's here." Hermione whispered to Harry and he instantly turned his head to the door. Jenny emerged from the Gryffindor entrance

looking calm and with a small smile on her face.

"Hey..." Harry began to say and Jenny grabbed him by the arm and started to steer him to the boys' dormitory.

"Excuse us for a while." Jenny shortly smiled at Hermione and Ron.

Harry just let Jenny dragged him until both of them reached his bed. Jenny sat down on his bed and leaned herself to one of the bed posts.

Harry looked at her for a moment then sat down beside her.

"Ermm...what happened?" Harry slowly asked.

"We talked near the lake." Jenny said.

"And?... are you...really..."

"Yes. Draco's my godbrother." Upon hearing this, Harry still can't believe that his protector and his archenemy are related.

"B-but how the hell?" Harry instantly asked and Jenny sighed infront of him.

"Malfoys and Soqundas are really close family friends. Lucius and my dad are bestfriends ever since their Hogwarts days."

"Wait, your dad is a Slytherin?" Jenny nodded at this and Harry was beginning to be overwhelmed by the surprises he was discovering. His protector/girlfriend has a Slytherin blood within her.

"My mom is a Gryffindor and eventhough my dad married her, the two guys remain friends as well as the whole family. When I was born, Draco's parents are my godparents then when it was Draco's birth, it was my parents who became his godparents. The friendship started to deteriorate when Voldemort rose to be a powerful wizard. Voldemort started to recruit followers and Lucius became one of them but our family refused to join him because my family have always been faithful to Dumbledore. Lucius condemned my father for being a traitor and when my parents joined the Order, that was when the death eaters started to hunt us down, either to kill us or to convert us into followers."

Harry nodded at her and just let the words sank in.

"Hmm...well...a while ago, when you said 'godfather' to Lucius...Malfoy was quite shock as well..."

"Uh-huh, because he told me that he did not recognized me but he instantly remembered who I was that's why he came to talk to me."

"I guess Malfoy was a total prat when he was a kid huh?"

"Draco was the nicest boy I've known." Jenny said and Harry practically dropped his jaw at what she said.

"What!"

"Look, Harry. We were the only friends we had when we were kids and everytime there was a family gathering, we were always together to sneak out. He told me a while ago that he was devastated when I went away and I assumed that he changed his attitude because of that and ever since that Lucius became a death eater, the Malfoys have turned into this cold family and Draco didn't like the way his father dictate his life."

"So...you're telling me that you were really close?"

"Yes. In fact, Draco was my first kiss actually and I was his too." Harry looked at her with this weird expression on his face.

"Yeah right, spare me the details." Harry said sarcastically and Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"So...what now? Is he going to hunt you?" Harry asked after they engaged in total silence.

"Nope. That boy is so lost with his dark life and never ever did he plan to walk his father's footsteps. I'll help him of course, he was actually relieved that he found his long lost childhood friend and I'm also glad that Draco is switching sides."

"But don't expect me to like him." Harry said and Jenny chuckled.

"Yeah, he actually said the same thing." Jenny remembered Malfoy's exact words: _"Don't expect me to be fond of that scarhead! I'll do this for myself and for you." _

"How the hell will you help him?"

"Offer him protection."

"What! I don't like sharing my protector with that Malfoy! Besides, I came first!" Harry exclaimed stubbornly and Jenny looked at him with one of his eyebrow raised and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Potter. I'll secretly turn him over to the Order and the members will protect him and his mother, he could actually join Snape in spying for the Order Lucius is a hopeless case, so why bother changing him." Jenny said and Harry felt relieved by that.

"Heyyy...didn't he asked you about the dare incident?" Harry suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes, he did. He kinda pestered me with questions actually." Jenny groaned a little.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, the expected. 'Did we really fucked each other?' (Harry can see Draco smirking at Jenny. The thought of it made him so irritated.) 'How the hell did you do that?', etc. Surprisingly, Draco did not take 5 minutes to comprehend the things that I explained. Smartass, he knew about adding a false-memory but he does not know how to use it." Harry just nodded as she continue explaining.

"He knows I'm with you now, and he perfectly knows that I rarely messed it up with something or with someone that I'm completely attached with. " Jenny assured him and this made Harry smile.

"And...do you know who's seeing Draco?" Jenny asked Harry after the silence, with a hint of a playful smile on her lips.

Harry frowned infront of her.

"Who? I don't give a damn anyways." Harry answered and this made Jenny smirked.

"Ginevra Weasley." Harry looked at her blankly at her first but then, as her words started to sink in, his eyes went wide in front of Jenny.

"WHAT!" Harry practically shouted. He almost fell on his bed when he understood what Jenny said.

"Thought you don't give a damn?" Thankfully, Jenny grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled Harry to keep his balance.

"W-Well, its Ginny we're talking here! Since when?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm...let's just say, after the Yule Ball they bumped each other at the corridor during the night."

"Huh? Both of us saw that Ginny was making out with Corner." Harry said with a rather confuse expression on his face.

"That was the only thing they did, they just kissed. The table was turned when our little Weasley bumped into the Slytherin sex god and immediately hooked up." Harry snorted when she said the 'Slytherin sex god' part and plopped down to bed.

"So...that's more difficult for Ginny. How the hell would she tell her brother that she is dating the enemy? Ron will go mad." Harry said quietly as he welcomed Jenny on his arms when she crept above him.

"So far they do not have any plans of telling it to anyone. As long as they're having a blast, they don't give a damn. Let's see tomorrow and you observe them, its pretty funny actually, how they will try to put self-control when both doesn't have one." Jenny chuckled softly on his chest.

"I'm not going to miss that for sure." Harry said and kissed Jenny's hair.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry have watched closely when breakfast arrived this morning. Ginny was normally eating her breakfast and was occasionally twisting her head to find someone on the other house table and Harry knew who she was searching for. Jenny was also sneaking glances at Ginny and Jenny was biting her lip not to smile when she saw Harry was doing the same.

Harry met Jenny's eyes and gave her a small knowing smile. For the next couple of minutes, Ginny was normally devouring her own breakfast when she stopped searching for a certain blonde boy.

"Jenniah, just a moment." Harry and Ginny immediately raised their heads when they heard that voice.

Malfoy was standing behind Jenny and he earned stares from the Golden Trio and from his secret girlfriend.

"Wait a minute, I'll just finish this." Jenny said to Malfoy and Hermione was extremely frowning when she noticed that Jenny was speaking to him in a friendly way. Obviously Hermione and Ron still don't have any clue about her relation with Malfoy.

"Yeah, why the hell do you want to bother Jenny?" Ron asked Malfoy with pure sarcasm.

"None of your fucking business Weasel." Malfoy snapped at Ron and Jenny stood up.

"Jenny, are you sure you'll be alright with this git?" Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"Well you know what mudblood? She could very well take care of herself." Ron clenched his fist when he heard Malfoy's word.

"Yeah, she could very well hex you if you do something to her and you should shut your fucking mouth Malfoy." Harry said.

The spatting battle has began.

"I know that Pothead, that's why you need her because you could hardly protect your sorry ass." Malfoy stared daggers at Harry and Harry was very much provoked, he was starting to breath heavily.

"You're such a pompous ass Malfoy." The female redhead have spoken up. Malfoy turned to look at Ginny and his eyes squinted a little at her.

"Exactly Weaslette, I'm such a pompous ass." Malfoy said and Harry saw a smirked playing on Ginny's lips.

"Come on." Jenny muttered and pulled Malfoy by the arm.

Malfoy shortly turned his head to Ginny and smirked at her secretly. Well not exactly, because Harry saw everything.

Ginny met Harry's knowing eyes on her and her smirked was completely wiped off. Harry gave her a small smile and stared at her with an I-already-know look. Ginny, in return, bit her lip anxiously.

"You know that I cannot stop these insult swapping because I know you wouldn't and I actually find this amusing but maybe you could at least stop calling Hermione mudblood." Harry heard Jenny said to Malfoy as the two slowly walked away together.

"Well...its part of the insult swapping."

"But its an old beat up word. Plus if I don't know a thing about you and Ginny, I might think that you like Hermione and the teasing is the only method for her to notice you."

"Granger? Come on Jenniah, I'm not that low...aww!" Harry saw Jenny smacked Malfoy on the head as they stopped to talk on a corner.

Harry, in between taking food in his mouth, took the time to observe the two. Well, he was seeing a different Malfoy there. He almost gagged when he saw the Slytherin git smiled earnestly at Harry's protector. Draco Malfoy's composure is extremely calm, his pale aristrocratic face does not have this cold calculated expression in front of Jenny. Harry came to the conclusion that Jenniah maybe the only true friend he ever had.

"Harry, what's going on between Jenny and Malfoy?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"And why aren't you even stopping them from talking?" Followed by Ron.

"Jenny and Malfoy are godsiblings." Harry simply replied and his two bestfriends stared at him clueless.

Harry sighed infront of them because he thought he could get away from the long explanation if he just invent a word that he thought was self explanatory but he was wrong.

"Lucius is Jenny's godfather and Draco's godfather is her fa-"

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron both shrieked and their jaws dropped open. Harry shortly turned to look at Ginny who rolled her eyes at the new couple. It seems to him that she already knew about Jenny and Draco's relation.

"Well, you heard it right." Harry said. He may just have to explain this when they retreat to the common room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped and looked at the two.

"That git is actually smiling!" Ron pointed at Malfoy with an expression of horror in his face.

"I know. Ghastly isn't it?" Harry said.

'It is not." Harry's head instantly shot at Ginny who tried to her best to say the words only to herself but to no success, he heard every bit of it. Ginny met his eyes and sighed frustratingly.

_I have to talk to her about this. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jenny! Up here!" Jenny walked out of the campus and headed to the Quidditch pitch after Harry left her a note when she was gonig to meet Dumbledore regarding some Order business.

She looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny on their brooms flying around the quidditch pitch. They obviously finished their training for the upcoming Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match and decided to extend their stay since no one reserved the quidditch pitch after the Gryffindor used it. She let out a small wave at Harry and continue to walk.

"Hi Hermione." Jenny greeted the girl who was sitting all alone at the grass with a book on her hand.

"Hi Jenny." Hermione said without tearing her eyes from the book. Jenny just smiled at the behavior and turned to look at the three Quidditch players.

"Why are you not up there? Still afraid of flying?" Jenny asked Hermione.

"How did you-? Oh, right. I almost forgot that you're Harry's protector." Hermione almost slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Well...yeah...I'm still scared of it, the bloody he- Harry!" Hermione shrieked as Harry zoomed passed by the two girls.

"I'll just go in." Hermione gathered her stuff and gave Jenny a quick 'see you later' before she went inside the campus. She shortly glared at Harry who was smiling apologetically at her and went off.

"Jenny! Get your broom and fly with me!" Harry said as he lowered his broom a little. Jenny just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, play quidditch with me protector. I want to see you fly." Harry grinned at her.

"Why? Is it necessary?" Jenny asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I just want to see you fly. You don't fly? What if I got attacked on the air? How will you protect me?" Harry continously asked and Jenny have to stare at him ridiculously because of his never-ending questions and tease about her guarding duties.

"I got the point Potter. Its just... I don't fly that much." Jenny replied.

"You scared?" Harry asked once more with a small smile playing on his lips. Jenny raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of course not. I can beat you with the snitch Harry." Jenny said and it was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Really? Then get your arse up there and summon your bloody broom. Play quidditch with us." Harry made circles with his broom on top of Jenny.

"Fine." Jenny muttered in defeat and seeing that there was no stopping Harry, she put out her wand from her robes.

"Accio broom!" Jenny said. Harry was smiling at her as they waited for her broom to come.

A couple of minutes later, a black broom came flying coming from the windows of the girls' dormitory and went into the Quidditch pitch.

Jenny grabbed a hold of her broom and put it on the ground first. Harry immediately recognized the broom which is a Nimbus Eclipse and honestly, he have expected a more extravagant broom from Jenny whom he perfectly knew as rich and aristocratic and can buy the latest and most advanced things. Nimbus Eclipse was the most wicked during their second year and this can only compete a little lower compared to his Firebolt.

"I haven't fly in a long time." Jenny said when she noticed Harry was staring at her outdated broom. She took off her school robes and got her broom.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well...its been a long time ever since I played quidditch."

"You were a Quidditch player?"

"Yup but then, I got so hooked up with music so, I gave up the team and that's why I haven't bought a new one." Jenny said and mounted on the broom.

"What position do you play?" Harry asked as both of them flew slowly together. Jenny was quite mesmerized when she saw the view of the lake.

"I missed this...Huh? What? Sorry." Jenny turned to look at Harry.

"What position do you play at your team?"

Jenny stopped moving the broom to think for a while.

"Hmm...let's see...chaser, seeker, beater, keeper...hmmm...everything." Jenny replied.

"What! You played every part! How's that possible?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I was the captain and normally I don't take permanent roles. We usually double everything we have like, for instance you only have one seeker in the group but in our team, there is the single seeker plus myself."

"So, who is the reserve? The substitute?"

"Hmm...I don't know...no one, because I told you I don't have a permanent game position except as team captain." Jenny said.

"Okay...I'm telling you I'm beginning to be impress but let's see what you can do." Harry gave him a smirked and flew upward near Ron and Ginny but stopped to turn to her.

"Wait. You were team captain right? (Jenny nodded at this.) What year did you said you were team captain?"

"I haven't told you my year but I was in my second year when I became captain." Jenny said.

"What!" Harry couldn't believe it! If he is the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history then his protector would have to be the youngest team captain.

"Where were you at this point in time? Since you frequently moved from one place to another." Harry asked.

"Durmstrang, Bulgaria. Before I moved to Gilstricc and concentrated on my music."

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed. Not only she was the youngest team captain but she led one of the strongest Quidditch team when she was 12!

"And Viktor Krum replaced you when you moved?" Harry asked and Jenny nodded at him.

"Come on Jenny, let's really see what you can do." Harry said and called for Ron.

"Ron! Let's play! Jenny you'll be beater alright?" Harry turned to Ron then to Jenny. Ginny threw the bat at Jenny who flew above the goal and at the same time, she caught it.

"You ready?" Harry asked Jenny who was exercising her hand with the bat.

Jenny looked at him and swinged the bat in the air then she eagerly nodded.

"Throw that buldger to me Weasley!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For the last time Harry, I won't play." Jenny said during dinner. Harry have been pestering Jenny to join the Quidditch team because he was perfectly impressed on how good Jenny played at every position. She was exceptional and as the Quidditch team captain, Harry's responsibility is to get the best Gryffindor quidditch player that he could possibly acquire for the team.

"Come on Jenny, you played really good a while ago and I can't afford to let a bad-ass quidditch playing -not to mention gorgeous- Gryffindor to be not included on the team. So, come on join us." Harry gave her his puppy eyes stare to convince his girlfriend.

Jenny was completely busy picking out the carrots from her mixed vegetables and ignored Harry.

"Jenny?" Harry patted her arm and this was getting a little bit frustrating. Ron and Ginny was not doing any help when Harry looked at them.

Harry sighed and stood up of his seat. Jenny looked up at him when he stood up and walked away from the table. She just shrugged her shoulders and continue eating.

"Please? Join the Quidditch team." Harry suddenly appeared beside her and Jenny was a bit stunned to see him beside her. She thought Harry walked out and already gave up on her but she realized that he just walked out to go the other side of the table.

"You don't give up do you?" Jenny asked him and Harry flashed her a smile.

"So? What's the answer?" Harry asked again and Jenny smiled widely.

"No." Jenny replied and her smile instantly faded to resume her eating.

Harry frowned at her _This is not going to be easy...there was never an easy thing as long as Jenniah is concern._

Harry slowly sat beside her and scooted closer to her to press his body. He saw Jenny stopped eating and turned look at Harry squinting her eyes suspisciously.

"What are you up to Potter?" Jenny asked. Harry let out a small smirk and leaned closer to her until their noses touched.

"Jenny, why do you have the heart to turn down the legendary Harry Potter?" Harry whispered to her then she felt his hand working its way under her skirt. Jenny's eyes looked at the table where his activity was taking place under it and her eyes slowly went up towards Harry. Jenny propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head on the palm of her hand to stare at Harry with sleepy eyes because she was getting turn on by Harry's movement.

"I can't believe you're so cruel to your boyfriend." Harry leaned closer and put a light kiss on her mouth. He actually resorted to his last mode of negotiating with Jenny and that is seduction, he hope that it would bring an effect to her and she would approve of the Quidditch team.

"Hmm...you taste like truffle cake..." Jenny licked her lips infront of Harry and bit her lower lip.

Now, THAT made Harry turned on.

_That wasn't fair!_ Harry thought as he began to feel pressure on his pants. Jenny was suppose to be squirming at his touch not the other way around!

Harry's hand aimed higher after he decided that he should control this little game. He slid his hand higher under her skirt and was running it up and down on her inner thigh. He heard Jenny caught her breath, as she still has her face really close to his.

"Don't stop." Jenny whispered, she scooted closer to him so that his hand could creep higher.

"Play with the team." Harry whispered back then kissed her again with the tip of his tunge teased her lower lip.

"Hmm..." Jenny only moaned when Harry's finger came in contact with her knickers.

"You could be the best player that our team will ever have. I don't care if you beat me with the snitch." Harry said as he leaned closer to nip at her ear. He felt her leaned her head on his shoulder as she savor his mouth tracing her earlobe.

Well, she didn't exactly beated Harry with the snitch but it was a close fight a while ago. The Weasley siblings decided to put the two of them in a competition to catch the snitch and the chase went on. At the end of the game when both of them were neck to neck in grabbing the snitch, they both jumped at the flying little thing only to discover that Jenny and Harry both got the snitch. Jenny was clutching the left wing while Harry was holding the right wing of the golden snitch. Their game was a truce and both have fast reflexes and if Harry successfully recruited Jenny, they'll be hard to beat.

"Don't you think...its a bit scandalous, groping me in the Great Hall?" Jenny whispered to his cheek and put a light kiss.

"I know..." Harry said and flicked his tongue to her ear.

"...but I don't care." Harry massaged her below, outside of her knickers and softly traced the wet patch that was created at the center of the fabric. He could feel that she was moist and she wanted him.

Jenny buried her face on Harry's shoulder and tried to suppress a moan.

Harry was aware that Ginny, Ron and Hermione have been staring at them open mouthed especially when Jenny moaned at the table. They knew what Harry was doing and they knew that it was part of his tactics to recruit Jenny but Hermione was trying to catch Harry's attention by throwing some carrots at him so that he could be warned.

The two of them were obvious that they were doing something under the table, judging by their distances and the absence of Harry's hands below was understandable. Jenny also decided to take part into the action by putting her hand in front of Harry's pants, he instantly caught his breath at the unexpected move and his breath began to move rapidly.

"What you're doing is dangerous, you know..." Harry whispered and leaned down and gave her neck a love bite. Good thing her long curly hair was hiding his mouth.

"Hmm...I know..." Harry could feel her smirking.

"...but I don't care..." Jenny said and Harry chuckled at this. The game is finally on. Harry growled on her neck when Jenny's hand gave his erected manhood a little squeeze.

Harry fondled at the fabric of his knickers and inserted a finger on her wetness. Jenny instantly grabbed Harry's arm and gripped on it tightly when she felt Harry's finger slowly moving in and out inside her.

"Oh...shit...don't go stopping what you already started Potter..." Jenny slowly panted as she hid her face on Harry's neck. Jenny matched Harry's movements by caressing his excited manhood outside his pants and he found the fabric so constricting that he almost screamed Jenny to take it off right there, right now.

_Screw the Quidditch team. This is much better._

If ever, this will be the first time that both of them will experience orgasm in the Great Hall without anyone noticing. Well, three of their friends doesn't count but still it wouldn't hurt trying. He didn't want this moment to end as he followed one finger with two.

With their current positions, some might think that his girlfriend was just having a bad day due to PMS or she was sick because of Jenny burying her head on his neck, with hints of squirming that could be mistaken for crying. Unless, someone would sit beside them and practically listen carefully to the sounds they make.

"Don't stop." Jenny whispered.

"I won't..." Harry kissed her hair.

"So...will you now join the team?" Harry suddenly asked.

"No."

Harry's eyes shot open and his fingers stopped moving inside of her.

"What!" Harry said. Jenny groaned when the pleasure was put to a halt and Harry exclaimed his 'what' question.

"No. My mind didn't change." Jenny replied and looked up to stare at him.

Harry's mouth dropped infront of her and his own arousal decreased. He slowly put out his fingers inside her and rested his hands beside him.

He can't believe it! The bloody woman is really tough!

"Heyyy...I said finish what you started." Jenny said a little bit irritated when Harry removed his fingers. When Harry turned to look at her, the arousal and lust was still very much evident on her black eyes, he just want to grab her and continue what he left off but he cursed himself for bringing up the team again and was surprised for reacting that way.

_Dammit! Damn my impulsive mouth!_

"Just tell me why don't you want to join the team." Harry sighed and ran his hands frustratingly on his hair. Jenny still looked a little pissed by the short make-out session.

"Even for me?" Harry said again when he didn't receive a response from Jenny.

"Yes. That's exactly the point. I don't want to join the team because its for your own benefit." Jenny said.

"Look, I wouldn't be able to protect my guarding duties while I'm out there playing with you guys." Harry turned to frown at her and sighed, getting exasperated.

"Guarding duties? Come on, you can protect me while you're playing the game." Harry replied and by the look on his face, he was desperate.

"No."

"Jenny. Okay...how about not playing permanently on the team? Just play as a substitute for the Ravenclaw match this Friday?" Harry tried again.

"No."

"Jenny, you can guard me while we're at the game."

"Harry, how the hell could I protect you from an attacking death-eater while I am searching frantically for that fucking little gold-winged ball?" Jenny said.

"Jenny, I could very well take care of myself! You don't have to be there all the time to watch me!" Harry was now getting a little mad and his voice was suddenly attracting attention from other tables.

"You're making me feel like I couldn't protect my sorry ass." Harry said and crossed his arm on his chest before turnnig away from her.

Jenny stared at her sulking boyfriend, with his lips pouting and his face a little red. She knew that Harry was affected by what Draco has said during breakfast about not capable of protecting his sorry ass, and she knew that Harry's words didn't meant that he was pushing her away as his protector.

Jenny turned to look at her then at Hermione, Ginny and Ron who were watching intently at their make-out session a while ago and listening carefully at their little argument. Their faces seemed to tell her 'aww...say yes to the boy'. Jenny inwardly sighed and looked back at Harry.

"Fine." Jenny softly said. Harry looked up at her and frowned curiously.

"Fine what?" Harry asked.

"I'll play." Harry's face, upon hearing this, slowly lit up and a wide smile started to crawl.

"BUT just as substitute and one game only. Deal?" Jenny said. Harry nodded then not-so-gently leaned forward to claim her mouth, his tongue immediately seek entrance which Jenny granted willingly.

"A kiss to close the deal." Harry whispered to her and winked towards Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

**NOTES:**

thank you so much to: harry's marauder chick, Amy Muffin, russianchikk, emazey, Lady Sarra, daniel radcliffe

for the reviews and for adding for this to their 'favorite stories' category...mwuah! thanks...i dont' mind if you're only 7 because

**YOU FUCKING ROCK! \m/ **

for those who haven't gave me a msg...**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**thanks! **

sorry for slow updates...school stuff as usual roll my eyes"

Chapter title derived from Rampqueen song "Promenade"


	16. Makes The Moon Without A Tide

"**_Harry's Escapades_…"**

**Pairings: **Harry x OC

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…) I want Harry's 7th year to be fun and steamy...

**Author's note: **There are some made-up spells and places - that I'm sure, I own. J

Chapter 16: **Makes The Moon Without A Tide**

"That was bloody brilliant!" The Gryffindors were cheering as the Ravenclaw vs.Gryffindor match ended with a victory. The score 230-45, thanks to Harry for grabbing the snitch once again and for their substitute Chaser who made lots of shots with the quaffle.

"Harry's right, you should be permanent in the team!" Dean exclaimed at Jenny as the crowd gathered around the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Nah, Harry and I have a deal but that was a great game! I missed playing Quidditch." Jenny slapped high fives with the other teammates and Harry snaked his hand around her waist.

"Thanks." Harry whispered on her ear and kissed her cheek. The rest of the Gryffindors saw the afftection that Harry gave and started to tease the couple.

"Someone's going to get lucky tonight!"

"A good shag after a tiring game..."

Jenny smirked at the howls and the teases that everyone were saying and Harry's ears began to turn red at what he was hearing.

"Hey! Party in the common room!" Someone shouted and everybody rushed excitedly to the Gryffindor tower.

"Come on." Seamus urged Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jenny who were still hanging out on the lobby.

"Go ahead, we'll follow later." Ron said as the four of them were left at the lobby.

"How about we passed the shortcut to the tower? They will be crowding the main entrance for sure." Ron suggested as he put his arms around Hermione.

"You're sweaty Ron." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe you should take a bath mate." Harry teased playfully.

"You should do the same too." Ron said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, fortunately Jenny loves my sweats." Harry grinned at Jenny who just gave him a blank stare.

"Cocky Harry, too cocky." Jenny said flatly and earned a chuckle from Hermione and a glare from Harry.

All four of them chose the route to the Gryffindor tower by passing on the narrow dark lobby which is a very good shortcut.

"It's a waste for you not to be on the team permanently Jenny." Ron's voice echoed through the walls of the dark lobby as they slowly passed through it.

"Yeah, it is. Why can't you even consider it?" Harry turned to his protector. He has his arm casually around her shoulder while he held their broomsticks on his other hand. She was as sweaty as him and Harry does not mind, he love her wet or dry.

"We already talked about this and I don't want explaining it to you again." Jenny said.

"- And! Don't you dare use the tactic that you did when you tried to convince me to play on the game." Jenny hastily added before Harry could even open his mouth to answer.

"Tsktsk...I told you, don't go starting what you can't finish Harry. She is terribly pis - "

"Bloody. Fucking. Hell." Ron muttered as his face turned white.

"What is it no-"

The four of them stopped in their tracks to see Ginny in the dark corner of the lobby, pushed up against the wall and blissfully moaning with Draco Malfoy devouring her neck.

"Oh my god." Hermione clamped her hand on her mouth when they saw the two oblivious teens still snogging their brains out.

Ron's fists instantly clenched and his pale face began to turn flaming red that matched his hair.

"You fucking asshole! I'm going to fucking kill you Mal - " Ron stopped at his tracks and at the same time his words were cut off in mid air when Harry instantly ran in the speed of lightning, grabbed Malfoy by the hair and gave a hard punch on his nose.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked when her boyfriend was yanked rudely away from her and saw him dropped heavily on the floor.

"Wha -" Ron uttered, shocked by the fast act of Harry. His mouth hanged open in front of him.

Hermione and Jenny has their mouths also open because of Harry's behavior.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Draco's collar.

"You're going to pay for this! You filthy red headed Wea - Potter!" Draco exclaimed surprisingly when he saw who punched him on the nose.

"I'm going to smash your bloody head!" Harry raised his fist to give Draco another blow on his face.

"Harry what the fuck are you doing!" Ginny grabbed Draco away from Harry and stepped infront of him.

Harry stopped his fist raised in midair when Ginny stepped infront of him. He looked at her for a couple of seconds breathing heavily, his eyes that was full of anger were changed into confusion then into fear.

Harry slowly turned his head to look into Jenny's direction. When Harry did this, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron also stared at Jenny.

She was staring at Harry with a blank expression though the unexplainable emotion on her eyes never escaped Harry. Jenny slowly turned her eyes away from Harry as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco understood it.

Silence suddenly reigned in the lobby.

Draco lingered his stare to Jenny for a couple of seconds before it sinked to him. He turned to look at Harry and suddenly his insides began to boil.

"Why you Potter! I'll be the one to smash your fucking head off!" Draco suddenly shouted breaking the silence and his fist came in contact with his eye.

"Draco stop it!" Ginny shouted and tried to grab Draco.

"You fucking stop that Malfoy!" Ron ran and tried to help Ginny to drag Draco away from Harry. Draco was now straddling above Harry who was now on the floor. Harry tried to free himself but Draco gave him another punch on the nose.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! I'm going to hex you, you bastard!" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harry.

"Stop it."

Draco felt the tip of a wand being pressed on his throat and when he look up, he saw Jenny pointing her wand at him.

"But Jenniah, this asshole is completely deceiving you!" Draco exclaimed.

"I was not!" Harry shouted.

"You fucking liar! Why the hell are you so bloody angry about me and Ginny kissing!"

"She's my friend!"

"Right! Jenniah have told you already about us and you did not show any signs of wrath Potter! Then, you were faster to try to murder me than Ginny's own brother when you saw us kissing!"

"I-I..." Harry started to stutter.

"You are falling to pieces Potter!" Draco shouted angrily.

"Drop the wand or I'm going to hex you myself Draco." Jenny pressed the tip of her wand on his throat.

"This bastard is cheating on you!"

"I was not! Jenny, listen I -"

"I don't care if he cheats on me. My guarding duties comes first, now drop the wand."

"Jenny I'm not cheating on y-"

"Drop the wand Draco Malfoy!" Jenny raised her voice a little. Draco sighed frustratingly then glared one last time at Harry before he put his wand back to his robes and get off above him.

When Harry stood up and dusted off his quidditch robe, Jenny was nowhere to be seen. She apparated before he could even talk to her.

_Shit! I'm dead..._

"Don't you dare hurt Jenniah or I will really hunt you down! and stay away from Ginny!" Draco spat at Harry.

"You stay away from my sister Malfoy!" Ron said.

"You say that to your beloved friend Weasel! He's jeopardizing your friend and your sister. Trying to hit two birds at the same time." Draco said under his gritted teeth.

"You shut the fuck up! I care about Ginny and you are not easy to trust! and most of all I would never ever deceive Jenny!" Harry shouted and his mind was starting to panic to go and look for Jenny.

"Just don't you dare Potter! Don't you dare!"

"I don't have time for this. Ginny I'm sorry I got carried away, your asshole of a boyfriend really boils my blood. I need to find Jenny." Harry said in a hurry and went off by running away from the lobby to search for his protector.

"Potter I'm watching you!" Draco called out.

"Ginny come on let's go inside." Ron started to pull his sister inside the Gryffindor common room.

"I will not go with you Ron!" Ginny removed her brother's arm on hers and walked beside Draco.

"Ginny! For once listen to me! That git that happens to be your boyfriend is Malfoy! Malfoy!" Ron's face turned red as he angrily shouted at his sister.

"I still don't change my perceptions about you Weasel but Ginny is a different case." Malfoy sneered at him and held Ginny's hand.

"You shut your fucking mouth! and please your goddam hand on my sister!"

"Ron, come on lets just go in. Ginny, we can talk about this later." Hermione said and started to pull Ron in the arm.

"Hermione, my si-"

"Let it go for a while." Hermione muttered firmly as she dragged her boyfriend with her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any luck?" Ron asked when Harry went inside the common room after two hours of disappearance. The golden trio were sitting by the window because so many Gryffindors have squeezed in the middle of the common room to party.

"Not at all." Harry leaned his head on the hall and looked towards the blackness outside the window.

"Just talk to her tomorrow." Hermione patted Harry's shoulder. Ginny appeared infront of them after she squeezed herself on the crowd.

"Ginny! We have to talk now!" Ron's face suddenly became stern at the sight of his sister.

"Shut up Ron. Hey Harry, can you tell me what was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I overreacted back there but it was an anger of a friend and nothing else. Instinct suddenly kicked when Malfoy the great git was harassing you."

"Fine, but by the look on Jenny's face, she seem to take it differently. All of us did and for the last time, the great git was not harassing me! Got any luck of finding her?" Harry shook his head in front of Ginny and looked around the common room. No Jenny still.

"Ginny! Why Malfoy! Why the hell!" Ron's face was very red with anger as Ginny tried to avoid the subject.

"I am not going to talk you about this right now Ron!" Ginny's patience has suddenly disappeared.

"What will our mum say! Huh? What do you think!"

The sibling spat battle has begun.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two, for their arguments were starting to make his head ache.

"Goodnight." Harry muttered. Hermione did not hear him because she was busy trying to refrain the two Weasleys from scratching each other's faces.

Harry just went upstairs that led to the boys' dorm because he had already lost the appetite to party for the Gryffindor's victory.

A pair of midnight black eyes were staring at him the moment he opened the door. _Green meets Black._

The owner of those eyes that he seemed to get lost into was sitting on his bed. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before Harry started to walk slowly towards her.

"I wish you could just be a normal girl and scream at me or throw things at me, instead of looking at me with this blank look and be quiet." Harry said not removing his eyes to her.

"What was that about Potter?" Jenny finally spoke but her voice was monotone.

"Wow, that was the most sell-out question for the night." Harry tried to humor things up but Jenny just turned her back on him and leaned onto one of his bedposts.

Harry sighed frustratingly and ran an agitated hand on his raven hair.

"It was an initial reaction after seeing Malfoy groping one of my friends. There's nothing else there." Harry said softly and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist after he sat behind her. Jenny did not move to stop him or to return the embrace, she plainly did not move.

"Jenny...I'm not going to try to convince you anymore because I could very well prove to you that there was nothing deeper to what happened."

"."

"Were...you...were you jealous?" Harry cautiously asked when Jenny did not say anything. He knew that it was a stupid question but he just wanted to hear it straight from her mouth.

"I was." Jenny barely said under her breath then slowly removed Harry's hands on her waist to stand up.

"What?" Harry did not quite comprehended what she said.

"I'm not repeating it." Jenny walked towards the door.

"Hey...what was that?" Harry's mouth twitched into a smile as he grabbed for her.

"I was jealous. Got it? I won't hex you even if you cheated on me because I'm bound to my duties to protect you..."

Harry smirked at this one and encircled his hands once more on her waist.

"But it doesn't mean that you are saved from having nasty boils if ever you'll cheat. I could always tell Dumbledore that I was sleeping when someone did it." Jenny said and Harry caught the mischievous glint on her eyes but nonetheless, the warning should be taken seriously.

"I wouldn't do that." Harry nuzzled her neck and felt Jenny's fingers got tangled on his hair.

"You do not dare...anyways, I have a surprise for you tomorrow..." Jenny whispered on his ear.

"Yeah? Better be good and sexy..." Harry softly bit a portion of her neck and sucked it.

"Erm...it is good and sexy in my own opinion. You take a look for yourself."

"Hmm...can't wait..."

**notes:**

this chapter is obviously a filler...

i was kind in a hurry when i wrote this and i would surely repost this again because i wasn't that satisfied...hehe...just want to bring you a new perspective...

Writing fanfics is a good exercise and a great ego booster! thanks : Lil Derrty

and for Emazey who was the source of inspiration for this chapter...don't ask why... hehe \m/

**Give me a message if you happen to read this story...a simple: YOU BLOODY ROCK! will do... okay, maybe not... just drop a word or something...everything will be highly appreciated. **

**Salute!**

Chapter title derived from the song "Gold Lion" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.


End file.
